For Reasons Unknown
by Lyn Piton
Summary: Your typical Time-Turner story...with a few atypical twists. HGSS
1. Damn Time

**_A/N_**_: I know it's strange to see this before anything even happens, but I just wanted to say hi, and let you know that this story has about twenty chapters already written and I will be updating 1-2 times each week. I know I hate reading the first few chapters of something that never gets updated again, so I thought you might appreciate a reassurance. Piton_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ JKR owns the world of Harry Potter. The idea for this story was inspired by many fanfics I have read on a similar theme, particularly Crimson and Gold by Witch Lisa and Lost by VenusDeMilo. If I knew how to contact these two talented writers, I would do so, but since I have had problems getting their email addresses, know that much of the plot of this story was theirs first! To review--not mine, don't sue!_

**Chapter One - Damn Time**

Hermione gave an inaudible sigh as she stepped into the Potions classroom. Getting through this class had always been like stepping through a minefield, but in the last year Snape had reached new levels of vitriol. He had never been fond of the Gryffindor Trio, but now the mere sight of them seemed to push him beyond the bounds of reason. As Hermione nervously plopped into the seat next to Harry, she muttered, "Sometimes I think Ron is the smart one, getting out of this class as soon as he had the choice."

Brushing his dark hair out of his eyes, Harry grinned broadly at her. "He'll be glad to hear that." He shook his head, commenting, "You know you could get rid of this class at any time. Just get rid of that Time-Turner and rejoin us slackers in the world of the sane." Hermione rolled her eyes, giving him a good-natured scowl. While she still had not forgotten the events of her third year, even the thought of another year spent in frantic over-scheduling was not enough to keep her from using the Time-Turner again. Upon her appointment as Head Girl, Dumbledore had given her the choice of dropping a class or accepting a Time-Turner to help her fit her new duties into her already full workload.

Harry's bright emerald eyes sparkled, knowing exactly what was going through her head, and he gave her an impish wink. Grinning, he was about to add something else when the harsh _slam_ of doors crashing into the stone walls of the dungeon sounded ominously behind them, alerting the class to Snape's arrival. Out of a desire for survival, the students scrambled to their places, utterly silent.

No one moved, barely breathing, as Snape stormed up to the front of the room. With a flick of his wand, words began to appear on the board, and students began rummaging for the correct supplies as he snapped, "Keep your books in your bags. This potion should be simple enough for even the thickest of you to brew, but do not feel overconfident, as I have ample faith in your collective abilities to fall well beneath even my pitiful expectations." He sneered, giving Harry a pointed look as he finished his tirade. "After you are finished, bottle a sample, label it with your pathetic guess as to its name a function, and leave it with me."

That said, he walked behind his desk and calmly began to grade papers, giving every impression of tuning them out completely, but the students knew better than to trust appearances. Sure enough, not ten minutes later his low voice rang through the class. "Potter! I understand that reading is an advanced skill, but if following directions is too much for your limited capabilities, at least try to scrounge up enough common sense to keep yourself from blowing us all to pieces." Snape's lips curled sardonically. "After all, it wouldn't do for the famous Harry Potter to meet so ignominious an end."

Hermione felt Harry tense next to her. He had long since given in to her and Ron's questions and told them the contents of the prophecy. Obviously Snape knew as well, although to joke about something like that was excessively cruel, even for him. She nudged his shoulder gently and gave him a commiserating look, whispering softly, "You just forgot the butterfly wings, ignore him."

Unfortunately, the gesture did not go unnoticed by Snape. "Miss Granger! Do you have something you would like to share with us lesser mortals?" His black eyes glittering dangerously, he folded his arms across his chest and strode slowly to their table, looming over her.

She shifted her weight, her face bent studiously over her cauldron. She shook her head minutely, and there was a slight pause as he waited for a more complete answer. Sighing, she set down her spoon and lifted her head. "No, sir," she answered calmly, her large tea-colored eyes meeting his.

He studied her for a moment, his face even more inscrutable than usual. "Detention, Miss Granger," he said finally. "See me after class to schedule a time." Not trusting herself to speak, Hermione simply nodded. The remainder of the class passed normally, with Snape stalking between the rows, awarding points to even the most undeserving Slytherin and gleefully deducting from the Gryffindors. Finally, the period almost over, Hermione bottled her potion, a simple sleeping draught, and with a sigh of relief brought it and the parchment of its properties to Snape's desk. Setting her assignment down carefully, she waited for the rest of the students to leave. Harry was one of the last, throwing her a look that was equal parts frustration with Snape and empathy for her.

As soon as the classroom population had dwindled to two, she turned to Snape and stated with careful respect, "I believe we have a detention to schedule."

He looked up from his work. "Yes, be here tonight at seven, you will--" The words died in his mouth as his sallow skin turned an alarming shade of green.

Eyes wide in bewilderment, Hermione followed his eyes to the opening at the top of her robes where her Time-Turner had slipped out, the glistening gold a bright contrast to her dark red turtleneck. He stared at it like one entranced, an expression of fascination and dread stamped on his bony features. After a long moment, she cleared her throat uneasily. "Professor?" she asked.

He started, and shook his head slightly as if to clear it. "Yes, yes," he said distractedly, turning away from her. "You'll be reorganizing the storage cabinet." He paused, as if about to add something else. After a moment, though, his face closed off and he snapped, "What are you waiting for, Armageddon? You are dismissed!" Needing no further encouragement, Hermione scuttled off, leaving Snape to lean back in his chair, a hand over his eyes. "Damn time," he said hollowly.

----------

Dinner over, Hermione reluctantly made her way down to the dungeons, thinking of all the horrible accidents that could befall Snape. She had just stepped off the final step into the dim stone corridor when her arm was seized and she gave a stifled cry as she felt herself hauled into a nearby classroom. As soon as she regained her balance she jerked away from her unknown abductor, automatically drawing her wand. She whispered _"Lumos,"_ and the tip lit to expose the sneering face of Draco Malfoy.

He leered at her, and she backed away slightly, training her wand on his face. She felt a thrill of fear as she realized he was standing firmly between her and the door, now shut and locked. She swallowed nervously, eyes darting around the empty room, bouncing off the thick stone that she knew would muffle any sound. With a slight shake of her head, she pushed the morbid thoughts to the back of her mind. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked steadily.

His smirk widened. "I told you what happens to impertinent little Mudbloods, didn't I?" Before she could frame a response, he had grabbed her arms, forcing them above her head. Her wand clattered to the floor as it fell from her rapidly numbing fingers. Pinning her wrists in place with a surprisingly strong hand, he slammed her against the wall. "I think it's time you were taught a lesson, Granger," he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered in disgust as she twisted, trying to get away, loathing the feeling of helplessness and cursing herself for letting her guard down. As his free hand slid lecherously over her breast, she felt panic rising within her. Using all her strength, she pushed herself off the wall, forcing him back a step. She quickly fell back against the rough stones and used the new space between them to aim a knee at his groin. As he groaned and fell to his knees, he grabbed her neck, pulling her down with him, her head hitting the rough stone hard enough to see stars. His fist crashed into her eye, sending her head snapping backwards, and with an animal growl he began to rip her clothes off her. Realizing that she was not going to be able to free her wand hand, she knew she had only one chance to save herself, and she had to take it before he caught her other arm again. She began to speak, distracting Malfoy as she pulled the Time-Turner out of her robes. "There's one thing you are forgetting, ferret," she hissed, as she tugged frantically on the metal chain. _'What a time to get stuck on the fabric of my shirt,'_ she groaned inwardly.

Draco paused in the action of undoing his trousers. "And what would that be, know-it-all?" he asked condescendingly.

With one strong jerk she ripped the Time-Turner out. "After dealing with Voldemort, your father, and his little friends, you are nothing," she said triumphantly. She dimly heard Draco shout and lunge for the device as she heedlessly set it twirling, not noticing the number or direction of the spins, not caring about anything other than getting away from this nightmare.

The world became a slow whirl of colors, the sensation seeming to go on forever, and Hermione felt a chill of fear as she realized that ordinarily she would have been whenever she was aiming for by now. Several minutes passed by, and she tried not to cry as she remembered the warnings she'd received from Professor McGonagall when she'd been given the turner. _"This is a much stronger instrument than the one you used in your third year," the woman had said seriously. "It can travel not just hours or even years, but decades in time. You must be extremely careful, not only about the number of turns but the method in which you turn it unless you wish to find yourself considerably beyond our ability to help you."_

The world continued to spin around her as Hermione felt a large pain flash through her arm. _'Oh no,'_ she thought, _'I've traveled far enough that furniture has been moved. If this doesn't stop soon, the best I can hope for is a few broken bones. I could end up in pieces.'_ In a haze of pain and fear, she was hardly aware when the motion stopped and she collapsed, senseless, onto the floor. Barely conscious, she saw a flicker of black before strong arms gently lifted her, carrying her out the door and heading for the hospital wing. Her blurry eyes slowly focused on her rescuer's face, and she cringed when she recognized the angular profile and knew just who was carrying her so carefully.

Relieved that she wasn't so far away that he wasn't there anymore, she croaked, "Professor, I'm so sorry... He attacked me... I had to get away." She heard a sharp intake of breath as the man increased his speed, giving no other sign that he'd heard her. Unable to speak any more, she relaxed in his arms and slipped into the welcoming darkness.

----------

Hermione's first thought upon waking was _'Gods, I feel like I've been trampled by a hippogriff.'_ Opening her eyes cautiously, she became aware of a familiar set of brilliant blue eyes fastened on her. When their gazes met, he smiled gently. "I'm afraid you must be very uncomfortable, my dear," he said gently. "Madam Bency did all she could by Muggle means, but we did not want to attempt any magic healing until we knew where exactly you came from."

Hermione's eyes slid shut as she sighed despondently. In the brief time she'd been conscious, there had been time to notice the remnants of her Time-Turner on the table beside him, the gold a garish note against the pristine white of the infirmary. While she definitely preferred for _it_ to have finished the trip in pieces rather than her, the sight was not a good omen, especially since she had evidently traveled far enough back in time that Dumbledore's beard still held the slightest trace of auburn. She must have dreamt that she had been rescued by Professor Snape. Not anticipating a positive answer, she whispered, "Professor Snape... Where did he go?

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and she got the impression that she'd somehow managed to amuse him greatly. "Severus returned to the dungeons once he had been assured you would recover."

Hermione felt a rush of relief. So he was still a teacher! She must have only traveled a decade into the past. Taking a deep breath, she painfully whispered, "What year is it, Headmaster?"

The blue eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of his title. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, young lady," he said softly, cautiously. He studied her for a moment, comprehension dawning on his face as he said softly, "It is September 12, 1975." He smiled reassuringly. "Am I correct in assuming you come to us from a future time?"

She nodded weakly, the movement enough to send flashes of pain down her spine. She had opened her mouth to explain when she felt a large, warm hand on her forehead. "Rest, child," came the comforting whisper. "There will be time for explanations later."

----------

Professor Severus Snape stood in the Headmaster's office, glaring at Albus Dumbledore. Unperturbed, Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth, waiting patiently for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well, she never came for her detention tonight," Snape growled, starting to pace nervously about the floor. There was no need to specify which _her_. "When she was about ten minutes late, I went to check my old lab, and found a very bewildered Draco Malfoy, somewhat worse for the wear." A small smirk made its way onto his face, to be rapidly replaced by a scowl as his pacing increased in speed, reaching a frantic level.

Albus watched him compassionately. "Do desist with the pacing, Severus, you're wearing a hole in my rug," he commented mildly.

He was rewarded with a death glare as Snape abruptly threw himself into a chair. He ran a hand through his greasy black locks, a strangely lost expression on his paler than usual face. Devoid of his customary mask, he looked surprisingly young. Staring at the floor, he asked in a small voice, "What do we do now?"

Albus rose from his place behind the desk and took the seat next to the troubled man. Reaching out cautiously, he placed a hand on his arm. "Now we wait, I'm afraid," he said quietly.

Severus sighed. "What if she doesn't come back?" His traitorous voice inserted a hopeful note into the question, he noticed guiltily.

Albus gave him a stern glance. "Would you really prefer her to be lost forever?" he asked gently, knowing the answer.

Severus shook his head, scowling. "No," he mumbled sulkily. "But we're going to have to be prepared for when she returns," he added, leaping up to resume pacing. "The shock is likely to kill her!"

Albus chuckled, stroking his beard playfully. "You're not that frightening," he commented dryly. "And she went into the past with a full knowledge of what the future would bring." He popped another lemon drop, sucking thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps not full knowledge," he amended. He held out the confectionary bag. "Lemon drop?"

Caught in his own thoughts, Snape did not spare a glance for the candies as he whirled around the room. He came to a sudden halt. "Someone should let Lupin know," he said very reluctantly, sounding as if the words were being wrung from somewhere deep within.

Albus gave him a look of surprised approval. "Yes, someone should," he agreed, thinking about the current Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. "I'll let him know you're on your way."

Not particularly surprised, Snape nodded distractedly, resuming his nervous movement. Breaking the pattern of his pacing, he let his feet slowly carry him to Albus's chair. He stared down at the placidly seated man with a look approaching desperation. "Albus," he whispered hoarsely, "What will happen?"

Albus stood, placing a hand on the Potion professor's arm. "Only time will tell," he murmured softly.

Disentangling himself gracefully, Severus nodded coldly, returning to his facade, before exiting the room in search of Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore walked slowly back to his customary chair, staring at the desktop. Sensing his master's mood, Fawkes flew to his shoulder, cooing softly in reassurance. Albus stroked the bright red feathers pensively. "Fawkes," he whispered, "Is there no limit to life's complications?"

----------

Severus Snape stood in Albus Dumbledore's office, glaring at his former Transfiguration professor turned Headmaster. Had Hermione been there, she would have been struck by timelessness of Dumbledore's office, an oasis of familiarity in a strange time. "Sir, I'm not stupid," Severus pointed out flatly. "She appeared out of nowhere, wearing school robes with a Gryffindor crest and a Head Girl badge. Unless she's some sort of bizarre thief that made a mistake with a Portkey after raiding Lily Evan's closet, the most likely conclusion is that she was the Head Girl_in her time_." His youth could not dim the intensity of his gaze. "I saw the Time-Turner, Professor. When is she from?" he whispered.

Dumbledore sighed, unsure for once of the correct action to take. Mr. Snape could be a formidable ally for young Miss Granger, he knew, but he just could not be sure as to where Severus's loyalties lay. His eyes narrowed as he studied the inscrutable young man standing before him with clenched fists. "Severus, do you know you are the only child to ever come through my classroom with mental shields strong enough to block me completely from their mind?" he asked.

Severus frowned in confusion. "Sir?" he asked suspiciously.

Albus's blue eyes were tired, but his hand was steady as he raised his wand and leveled it at the boy. _"Obliviate,"_ he said reluctantly, watching those intense eyes temporarily lose their intelligence, staring at him blankly.

"Once again, Severus, thank you for your willingness to take an extra prefect patrol this week. Ten points to Slytherin..."

**_A/N:_**_ There are some things (e.g. the exact year the Marauders and co. graduated, the year Dumbledore became Headmaster) that I have changed from the norm for the purposes of this fic. I don't believe any of this is specifically stated in canon, although I know what I have chosen is not what is usually done in Time-Turner fics. Have patience, there's a reason, and feel free to review (flames will be used to warm my dragon egg)!_


	2. Meeting the Marauders

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Chapter One._

**Chapter Two - Meeting the Marauders**

Slightly earlier that day, Hermione had followed Professor McGonagall up a familiar passageway. Stopping next to the Fat Lady, Hermione watched her teacher turn to her with a concerned look in her eyes. Watching her, Hermione felt a semblance of normality return; in this strange new-old place, McGonagall's stern face and severe black bun were unchanging. Before she could speak, Hermione cut her off. "It'll be okay, Professor," she said bravely. "And don't worry, I understand my role."

After discussing the various options, knowing they couldn't count on finding a method to send Hermione home any time in the recent future, they decided the best course of action would be to enroll her in classes in this time, as a transfer student from America. McGonagall, feeling an unusual amount of concern for the petite brunette, had volunteered to serve as her guardian, although they were keeping that a secret from the general public. It was just easier if the students assumed she was a normal student with a normal family.

The Head of Gryffindor looked fondly at her young charge. "If you need anything, Hermione," she started, "then--

"I know where your office is." Hermione grinned at the older woman. "Please don't worry, Professor." She turned toward the door, squaring her shoulders and straightening her back, looking for all the world like she was preparing for battle. "Let's just get this over with," she said determinedly.

McGonagall nodded in understanding and spoke to the Fat Lady. "Starlight," she said clearly, and the portrait swung open, revealing the common room. Hermione shook her head to keep the tears from her eyes; the room hadn't changed at all: the fireplace still blazed, students formed small groups, laughter and conversations rang all around her as daylight brightened the red room, bringing levity to a decor that could have been merely oppressive. The students nearest the door turned to face the duo with curious eyes. Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she studied the ground. _'So much for things being the same,'_ she thought wryly.

While they were standing just inside the door, waiting for Hermione to get her bearings, they were ambushed by a tiny young woman with fiery red hair and eerily familiar emerald eyes. She bustled over, her Head Girl badge shining. Beaming in welcome, she reached out and shook Hermione's hand. "I'm Lilian Evans, but please, call me Lily." She cast a fond smile at McGonagall. "I can take her from here, Professor."

McGonagall nodded, and gave Hermione's shoulder a brief squeeze before climbing back through the portrait hole. Hermione smiled timidly at the outgoing girl before her. Her only friends were Harry and Ron; she didn't really know how to relate to her own gender. "Hi," she said shyly. "Professor McGonagall said I'd be sharing your room with you; I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience."

Lily grinned broadly, her impossibly green eyes lighting up her slightly angular face. "Not at all! I think you and I will get along fine, besides," she glanced around the common room before leaning in and lowering her voice conspiratorially. "I can understand why McGonagall would rather have you in the Head Girl's room with me than in the seventh year dorm with Sandra and Stella. They're the two most abrasive gossips in the school, and you're fresh blood!" She grinned. "You'd be lucky to get to class, let alone study, with them pumping you for information and attempting makeovers at every turn." Her gamine face fell slightly as she added worriedly, "Of course, there's nothing wrong with liking that sort of thing, if you want I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't mind having you relocated--"

With a small chuckle and her first genuine smile since waking up in the Hospital Wing, Hermione held up a hand, stemming the flood of words. "Your first impression was correct," she said with a grin. "At my old school I was definitely better known for my time spent in the library than my ability to do anything with my rat's nest of hair." She added honestly, "One of my best friends was a bit of a celebrity, and after seeing him fight rumors all his life I've always hated people who have nothing better to do than talk about others."

Lily grinned, relieved. "That's great!" She ducked her head sheepishly. "In case you can't tell, I tend to talk before I think, so I apologize in advance for anything stupid I might say." She nudged the new girl's shoulder. "'Bookworm', huh? It will be fun to have a study partner; my friends would much rather talk about the newest Quidditch broom than actually crack open a book."

As if on cue, a strong tenor voice shouted "Oi!" from the corner of the room. Lily smiled resignedly and began to propel Hermione through the crowd.

"Speaking of my friends, they sound a little impatient, so we better go introduce you before they resort to a prank to get our attention." They weaved through the chairs thronging the fireplace, finally coming to the four boys sprawled lazily in the secluded corner they had obviously claimed as their own. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Lily blithely continued, "Hermione, these are the Marauders, as they like to be known. This is Remus, Peter, James, and the mutt in the corner is Sirius." She grinned at his shout of protest, temporarily forgetting the new student who was staring at the group as if she'd seen a ghost, or in this case, three.

Hermione thought she might faint. Her eyes ran across the faces in a continuous loop. Remus--was it possible that this tall, quiet boy with the air of good humor would grow up to be Professor Lupin, ragged, tired and aged beyond his years? She tried to ignore Peter and the knowledge of the pain he would soon cause all the friends he was currently laughing with. If seeing Harry's eyes in Lily's face was strange, it had done nothing to prepare her for seeing James Potter, who could've been his alter ego. And Sirius--she wanted to cry at the thought that this beautiful boy, this sparkling personality, would become the haunted man she met four years ago in the Shrieking Shack, that he not only would face the pain of a wrongful conviction and imprisonment, but would die before getting a chance to clear his name. She was suddenly aware of the reality of the situation, that these were living and breathing people that would see a world of hurt in a few short years, if they lived that long. Eventually noticing her companion's strange silence, Lily turned to her. "Are you alright?"

Hermione dragged air into her lungs, taking deep breaths. She smiled weakly at Lily, who was looking at her in concern. "I'm fine, it's just... you guys have a lot of energy."

Lily laughed at the understatement. "I know what you mean; I guess the boys must be a bit much to take when you aren't used to them." She reached out and ruffled James's hair affectionately. "But just give them a chance, they grow on you."

"Like a fungus!" Sirius chimed in, flashing a killer grin at Hermione. He held out his hand. "Like she said, I'm Sirius Black, and if you ever need any contraband from Hogsmeade or know someone who desperately deserves a prank, you know who to call."

Hermione shook his hand, smiling into his electric blue eyes. "I'll remember that, Sirius," she said lightly. She turned to Lupin. "And you are Remus, right?"

He blushed slightly, looking at the ground. "Yes," he muttered. He looked up, giving Hermione a friendly smile, showing his slightly elongated canine teeth. "If these guys ever get too crazy for you, just let me know and I'll quiet them down." He winked at her giggles, shyness gone, and she fully believed that he was capable of calming the crowd when the need arose. "I know Lily's the best at Charms," he added impishly, "but she's terrible in Transfiguration, so if you need any help catching up, just let me know." He puffed his chest out in mock-arrogance, and Hermione laughed outright.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said facetiously. He bowed formally in response, eliciting more laughter.

"Hey, Moony, quit monopolizing the new girl!" James shouldered his way in front of Hermione, offering her his hand in a grand gesture. She shook it, taking the opportunity to study Harry's father.

If Professor Snape hated James Potter that much, it was almost understandable why he would have transferred that dislike to Harry. The outward resemblance was uncanny. James was slightly taller, his face just the slightest bit rounder (probably a result of the regular meals Harry never got from his Muggle relatives), but the messy dark hair, glasses, and mannerisms he had passed on verbatim to his son. Their personalities, however, couldn't be more different. Harry's life had forced him to grow up fast, pushing ever more responsibility on his thin shoulders, and it showed in his quiet maturity, even in the anger at his lot in life that bubbled so often just below the surface. James was born to be the center of attention, a natural ham that loved to show off. She could tell soon after meeting him that he still held onto a bit of childish arrogance, and his son's aversion of the spotlight and quiet fears in his abilities would probably strike James as incomprehensible. She shook her head slightly, thinking how sad it was that Snape never bothered to look below the surface, before pulling herself back into the present.

"...so if you ever want to learn to fly, I'd be happy to give you lessons," James was saying cheerfully. Hermione smiled inwardly; she had apparently tuned out another Quidditch lecture, what a shame!

Lily, seeing her friend's eyes glaze over as James began listing the improvements the new Shooting Star had over the old Comet series, quickly cut into the conversation. "Well, now that she's met you guys, we need to head up to the room and get settled before hitting the library to get ready for class tomorrow," she said matter-of-factly, winking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled gratefully at her as they began to head up the stairs to the girls' dorms, followed by a chorus of goodbyes. "Thanks," she whispered, "Your friends are really nice, I'm just not interested in Quidditch or flying."

Lily clapped her hand over her heart and staggered backwards. "No! You don't mean I've actually found another member of the wizarding world that thinks there are more important things than brooms and Quaffles!" She grinned. "I wouldn't mention that to the boys, though, they will just take that to mean that they need to convert you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I've become expert at tuning out any sports talk."

Lily turned to her with an interested look. "So, your friends were Quidditch junkies at your old school, too?" she asked with a laugh.

Hermione shrugged uncomfortably. "Aren't all guys?" she said dryly, adding hastily, "So, let's get this room in order so we can hit the library!"

Lily grinned widely. "Now that's what I like to hear!" she exclaimed. "You are going to love the library, Hermione, it's just wonderful. Her face fell a little as she added, "Just avoid anyone wearing a Slytherin crest. Most of them aren't much for studying, but there is one guy in particular who is always there, and he doesn't like people like us much."

"People like us?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"You know, Muggle-borns," Lily explained. Seeing Hermione's face, she said quickly, "No one in the other houses really minds, so don't judge us by them!"

Hermione smiled weakly. "It's okay, I'm used to people thinking that way." She paused, "How did you know I was a Muggle-born?"

Lily winked at her. "Ah, the Head Girl knows all," she intoned in such a good impression of Trelawney that Hermione couldn't help snorting in amusement. "Anyway, let's forget all that and get to business!"

Hermione's smile faltered as she slowly followed Lily into the Head Girl's room, the same room Hermione had happily inhabited for too short an interval in her time. She was pretty sure she knew the library-inhabiting Slytherin to whom Lily was referring. She mentally shrugged; hadn't she told Professor Dumbledore that she wanted to thank Snappe--er, _Severus_ anyway? _'Not that he will want to hear anything from me, anyway,'_ she reminded herself with an internal sigh. She noticed Lily giving her a strange look and gave her an utterly unconvincing smile. _'Get over yourself, Granger,'_ she thought sternly, and the newest member of the Class of 1976 pushed all thoughts of evil Potions teachers from her mind as she methodically unpacked the belongings McGonagall had gotten for her.

**_A/N:_**_ I need all the help I can get; review and help a poor clueless writer!_


	3. Nothing Like Friendship

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Chapter One._

**_A/N:_**_ Since I got so many reviews (big cheers to all my reviewers, especially Taintless, my first reviewer ever, and Lady Lestrange, my tenth), I'm giving you guys another chapter as a thank-you. Don't get used to chapters this size, though; I would have split this into two but after spending all this time getting Hermione situated in the past, I wanted to show a little bit of her developing relationships. Responses to reviews at the end of the chapter. --Piton_

**Chapter 3 - Nothing Like Friendship**

Half an hour later, even the fastidious Hermione could find nothing more to arrange in the room, and she turned to Lily, only slightly reluctantly. "We seem to be done here. Do you want to head to the library?" she asked. _'Stop being such a baby, Granger,'_ she scolded herself. _'After all, it's not like he can take points here or anything. Besides, it's a library, and you need to get some idea of where you are in relation to the classes in this time.'_ Satisfied, she nodded firmly to herself, looking up to see Lily staring at her with a mischievous grin.

"Good conversation?" she asked teasingly. "Don't worry, I mentally argue with myself all the time. If you're ready, then let's get going!" She looped her arm through Hermione's and the two headed for the library.

Once inside, Hermione inhaled the familiar, dusty scent of the books and sighed happily. _'At least some things never change,'_ she thought, relieved. Glancing surreptitiously around the room, she saw that her fears were for naught; Snape wasn't even there. Relaxing slightly, she followed Lily to her own favorite table, nestled in a corner near the Restricted Section, and they pulled out their books to begin painstakingly going through each class.

About an hour later, they had run through all their classes, and Hermione was pleased to realize she was a bit ahead in all of them, probably a product of receiving her education twenty-odd years in the future. She felt a pang of regret at giving up Care of Magical Creatures, but she had agreed with Dumbledore when he suggested that she take a normal courseload here, ostensibly to blend in as much as possible. Hermione didn't care what the reason, she was understandably leery of time-travel after her previous experience, and the next time she intended to use a Time-Turner was when she returned back to her own time--if they ever figured out a way to send her back.

She pushed that nagging worry out of her mind and eagerly threw herself into their discussion of their favorite classes. They had just finished dissecting the assets of a thorough foundation in Charms, and Hermione was beginning to tell Lily about her potions experiments when they were interrupted.

"You brewed Polyjuice Potion in your second year? I don't believe it." The voice was low and smooth, sliding across her shoulders and into her ears. His tone was still rich and even silkier than in her time, but unfortunately the sneering note of derision was all too familiar. She turned calmly, reveling in the fact that in this time she did not have to feign respect.

"Imagine my consternation at my inability to gain your approval," she said tartly, staring challengingly up into a pair of familiar onyx eyes. She put on her best innocent-as-a-baby-doe expression, adding sweetly, "If it's too challenging for you, I'd be happy to offer my assistance."

His eyes smoldering, he glared at her. "I've forgotten more about potions than you'll ever learn," he sneered. His sneer deepened as he turned to Lily. "Hello, Evans," he greeted, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your _charming_ friend." He spat the penultimate word as if the very thought of Hermione left a bad taste in his mouth. "I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose," he added unpleasantly. "For a moderately intelligent girl, you've always had appalling taste in associates." He raked his eyes over Hermione deliberately. "You do gravitate toward the hopeless cases, don't you?"

Hermione felt her blood boil. It was bad enough when he acted like a bastard in her time, but even he didn't even know her here! She felt a pang of regret that Dumbledore had apparently Obliviated him before she had a chance to apologize; she disliked the feeling of owing the cretin anything. _'Obviously, the Good Samaritan act must have been temporary insanity,'_ she thought sarcastically. Matching Snape's sneer with one of her own, she snapped, "With your stunning interpersonal skills, I'm sure you're regularly beating the girls off with a stick yourself." She gave him the same insulting once-over. "Of course, that's assuming that the female population here has an obsession with big-nosed, hawk-eyed, stuck-up gits who have their heads too far up their arses to recognize _genuine_ intelligence when they see it."

She was gratified to see him turn an unpleasant shade of brick red. "If I were you, I'd be careful what I say," he hissed, advancing menacingly. He leaned over the table and placed his hands on either side of Hermione's books, giving her a poisonous glare.

Hermione was unfazed. Compared to the Snape of the future, this guy's intimidation skills were a joke. Meeting his gaze coolly, she queried, "And why is that? As a prefect, I'm sure you have at least enough common sense to realize that threatening a new student in front of the Head Girl is probably not the brightest idea."

Snape spared a glance for Lily, taking in the rapidly rising anger in her face as she watched their verbal sparring. "Perhaps, Evans, you could manage to avail yourself of that vaunted Head Girl charm and introduce us." His eyes glittered unpleasantly as he turned back to Hermione. "I'd like to know just who this future Flamel is."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione retorted, "Isn't that a typically _Slytherin_ example! There's more to potions than wealth and immortality," she lectured. Seeing his eyes narrow in surprise that she had known the name, she added nonchalantly, "Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger, a transfer student from the Windy City Academy in Chicago." She smirked. "I am flattered that you recognize my vastly superior intellect, but I prefer to be compared to Siobhan O'Reilly, myself."

His eyes widened slightly at the name of the most infamous woman potions brewer in history, inventor of several of the nastier poisons involving dragon's scales. "A Gryffindor with fangs, I see," he commented, "although an encyclopedic knowledge of facts indicates nothing other than an insufferable know-it-all."

Snape, Lily, Madam Pince, and the handful of other students scattered about the library all turned to stare as Hermione Granger collapsed in hysterical laughter. "Gods above," she gasped, "Is that the only epithet you will ever have for me?"

Snape scowled to hide his bewilderment as she lowered her bushy head, taking deep breaths in an obvious effort to regain control. "What are you talking about, woman?" he snapped. "I've never even seen you before; besides, believe me when I say there are plenty of labels I could give you." He smiled in satisfaction as her giggles abruptly abated and she glared at him, practically trembling with rage. "Well, this has been most unpleasant, Evans," he commented idly without turning his eyes from Hermione. "Do give your flea-bitten compatriots my warmest regards." Before either woman could respond, he had swept out of the library, robes billowing in a familiarly obnoxious manner.

----------

Professor R. J. Lupin was sitting in his office, enjoying a free period and grading third-year essays, when Snape burst into his room with all the grace and charm of a hurricane. Lupin calmly raised his cool grey eyes from the pile of parchment, giving Snape an expectant look.

Slamming the door shut, Snape strode up to his desk. Lupin's sensitive werewolf nose was overwhelmed by the variety of emotions emanating from the usually closed-off man, and his sharp eyes detected the slightest trembling in the Potion master's usually steady, thin hands. Feeling a hint of concern for this man that he had at one time called a friend, he began to get the uneasy feeling he knew what was causing this uncharacteristic discomfiture.

As if in answer to his thoughts, Snape began speaking in short, rapid, staccato sentences. "She's gone," he said, pacing. "She had detention tonight. Never showed. I went to the old lab, found Malfoy. Albus says there's nothing to do but wait."

Studying the bundle of exposed nerves before him, Lupin quietly went to the fireplace and spoke to a house-elf. Seconds later, a tea service appeared on his desk, and he poured a cup of the steaming liquid, offering it to Snape. "Please sit down and have tea with me, you look like you're about to start climbing the walls," he said worriedly.

Snorting indignantly, Snape plopped into a chair and sulkily took the proffered tea. Sipping slowly, some color returned to his face, and the manic motions of before eased. He sighed heavily. "What do we do now?" he asked, a shade more calm.

Lupin gave a matching sigh. "I'm afraid Albus is right, we can't do anything but wait for her to return." Snape hissed in irritation and leaned back in the hard wooden chair, closing his eyes in an attempt to find composure. Lupin allowed himself a small smile at the emergence of a side of Snape he hadn't seen in more than fifteen years.

He leaned forward slightly. "She's a strong, smart young woman. She's faced worse situations than this. She'll be fine." Within his calm exterior was a familiar clench of cold panic in his stomach, the screaming awareness that Hermione had to face something and he couldn't protect her. He fixed Snape with a dangerous stare. "When she returns," he said steadily, with only the slightest emphasis on the word _when_, "if you hurt her, you will wish you were dead." One look at the werewolf's steely grey eyes was enough to convince anyone of his seriousness.

Despite himself, Snape gave a smirk that almost approached a smile. "This seems to be a very familiar conversation," he deadpanned.

Lupin picked up his cup, enjoying the comforting warmth. He sipped his tea slowly and gave a weak smile. "Yes, it does feel familiar," he agreed quietly.

Silence rang through the room, both men trying to reassure themselves. Finally Snape's voice broke the silence. "She'll be fine, Rem," he said, although the words lacked conviction.

Remus started slightly at the sound of the once-treasured nickname coming from the other man's mouth. He smiled gratefully at the gesture. "Of course she will," he said firmly. Changing the subject somewhat, his features formed a mischievous expression as he asked innocently, "So, would you like to be the one to inform Misters Potter and Weaseley?"

Placing his head in his hands, Severus did not even try to conceal his groan.

--------------------

Seven weeks into her stay in 1975, Hermione sat in the common room, packing up her bag as she turned to Remus with a teasing smile. "Thanks for the help, Rem, but I've got to go. I have--"

"Other friends?" He interjected, giving her a jokingly injured glance. "I know, you have Divination now, right?"

He grinned as she smacked his arm. "Remus Lupin, don't even joke about that!"

He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "I'm dreadfully sorry, please Miss Granger, whatever must I do to earn your forgiveness," he gushed theatrically.

She appeared to give the manner some thought. With a dramatic sigh, she remarked airily, "I believe I could find it in my heart to forgive you, Mr. Lupin, if you would grant me the honor of your presence in my Transfiguration class? Our studies would be greatly enhanced by the addition of a first-class mind such as your own."

Remus smiled mischievously as he jumped gallantly off the couch. With a courtly bow, he offered his arm to Hermione in a grand gesture. "As fate would have it, milady, I am also in that class, so I will have the pleasure of gazing into your beautiful eyes for however long it takes Professor McGonagall to meld our young minds."

She tucked her arm into his, commenting mildly, "I believe the expression is 'mold our young minds,' Rem."

His eyebrows rose in studied disbelief. "Well, that's just disgusting! I always knew she had it in for us," he mused.

"Would you guys get a move on? We're going to be late!" Lily scolded from her position at the portrait hole, where she had been observing their banter with a combination of amusement and impatience. She was glad that Remus, who had always been so shy and slightly apart from even his friends, had a best friend, but in the classes without the other Marauders she occasionally felt a little left out.

Recognizing the irritated tone, Remus and Hermione exchanged lighthearted glances. "What do you think, should we obey or sit here and see how long until she pops?" he stage-whispered.

She gave his arm a tug, pulling him toward the door. "You always want to push her buttons, then you're surprised when you get hexed," she lectured half-heartedly.

"Yes, but now that I have you to throw yourself in front of me I don't need to worry, right, kitten?" Offering his other arm to Lily, the trio headed out the door, laughter following in their wake.

As they hurried through the halls, Hermione fell silent, reflecting on the past seven weeks. She and Remus had become fast friends. The most studious of the Marauders, he appreciated a like mind to work with. They had begun meeting regularly, especially after the full moon, allegedly for him to tutor her, but they both knew he needed her to review the classes he'd missed. He had been a bit suspicious when she told him she "figured out" his secret immediately after the first full moon, but as he realized that she honestly did not care about it, their shared secret only helped bring them closer. Remus had a surprisingly inventive sense of humor, and they'd teamed up against the more outgoing Marauders a couple times. Hermione snorted in memory.

Lily glanced at her curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Hermione grinned. "I was just remembering the time Remus and I charmed James and Sirius's quills to sing 'I'm A Little Teapot' every time they tried to pass notes during class."

His pale eyes crinkled as he smiled. "That was an especially good one, kitten," he agreed, "although my favorite was when we managed to sneak that spiked punch into Snape's goblet, and his hair was red and curly for three days."

She obediently laughed at the memory, although her good mood faded slightly at the thought of Snape. Over the last month and a half, their mutual antipathy had bloomed into a full-blown war. Their fights had become legendary, and Slytherin-Gryffindor relations plummeted as the Marauders had begun to protect Hermione as one of their own. She tried to keep their pranks to a minimum; she liked her revenge to be a personal matter, although she had no qualm with Remus's assistance. She smiled at his pet name for her. He was the only person in the world who knew that the previous summer she had taught herself to become an Animagus, transforming into a small lion. He had laughed until he cried when he saw her form, calling her "my little Gryffindor lioness" until she threatened him into discretion, and they compromised with "kitten". She chuckled softly at the memory. She had never had a friend like Remus before; it was strangely liberating to be with someone who understood you, who spent time with you _because_ of your personality, not in spite of it. Even as part of the Gryffindor Trio she had not felt as comfortable, she mused as they walked briskly to class.

They burst into the classroom instants before the bell, plopping into their usual seats in the middle of the third row. Hermione's eyes narrowed in irritation as Snape turned around from his seat in the front to sneer at them. Noticing the wordless exchange, Lily laid a hand on her friend's arm. "Please ignore him," she pleaded softly. "The rest of the boys aren't here. Let's just have a quiet class for a change."

Hermione nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry, Lil," she said sincerely. "I can understand how annoying it is to watch us being at each other's throats all the time." She cringed a little, thinking of Malfoy and how often she had lectured the boys to just ignore him and behave like adults. _'Not that he'd get the same treatment if I happened to run into him now,' _she thought angrily. _'If I ever get back there I'm going to hang his balls from the Quidditch goalpost.'_ Pushing her fury aside, she turned her thoughts back to Lily and shrugged, frustrated. "It's just that--"

"I know," Lily interjected in understanding. "It's okay, just _try_ to control yourself, alright?"

Hermione smiled wryly. "I always _try_, Lily."

The other girl smiled resignedly as she pulled out her materials. "I know," she sighed.

Professor McGonagall entered, and class began as Hermione rested her chin on her fist and turned to stare out the window. She studied the snowy grounds, feeling oddly out of sorts. She mulled over recent events, trying to decipher the reason for her sad mood. Suddenly, she realized with shock that it was November 1st. Her birthday. She was eighteen years old today, and no one here knew. She sighed. Even _she_ hadn't known; she had been so preoccupied with the strain of keeping her cover that it had completely slipped her mind. Staring blankly out of the window, she didn't hear McGonagall calling her until Remus jabbed her with his quill. She started, turning to the teacher. "I-I'm sorry, Professor," she stuttered, "What was the question?"

McGonagall eyed her with a combination of annoyance and concern. Gesturing at the board, she repeated, "I was wondering if you would tell the class how this incantation must be altered to transform a mouse, rather than a ferret, into a teapot?"

Mind racing, Hermione stared at the words on the board. She tried to squelch her panic as she realized that although she remembered reading about this spell, she couldn't recall the specifics. She racked her brain for several agonizing minutes before hanging her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know," she murmured softly.

McGonagall simply nodded her head. Turning, she addressed the classroom at large. "Is there anyone who can tell me the correct alterations?" There was a brief silence before a hand shot up. "Yes, Mr. Snape?"

His deep voice rang confidently through the room. "The first word needs to change from _cambia _to _trasforma_, and the third word would become _topo_."

McGonagall nodded approvingly. "Very good Mr. Snape. Five points to Slytherin," she commented, before returning to her lecture. Hermione cringed as Severus twisted in his seat and shot her a superior smirk.

Hermione ignored Remus's commiserating look and Lily's reproachful glare at Severus. Returning her gaze to the window, she thought, _'Okay, my friends and family are gone. I'm trapped in the wrong time. I've made a sworn enemy, I just couldn't answer a question in class for the first time, and no one knows it's my birthday.'_ She let out a barely audible groan as her head gently came to rest on the cool desktop. _'I think it was more fun being petrified by a basilisk.'_

Class wound to an end, and McGonagall dismissed them, adding, "Miss Granger, will you stay for a moment?" Nodding, Hermione packed her bag and slowly approached the front of the room. She stared at her shoes as the room emptied. Finally, McGonagall spoke. "Is everything alright?"

Not daring to look up, Hermione nodded miserably. She had gotten to know the Transfiguration teacher well in this time, often stopping by for tea, but she still didn't want to bother her by whining about something as trivial as a birthday. She felt the teacher's eyes on her for another moment, before McGonagall sighed. "Okay, you may go." As she turned to leave, McGonagall added, "Remember, Hermione, you have friends, and if there's anything of a... more sensitive nature that you'd like to discuss, my door is always open."

Turning back, Hermione smiled weakly at the woman. Her eyes widened as McGonagall moved forward and enveloped her in a brief hug. "Happy birthday, Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione's jaw fell slightly, as she gasped, "How did you know?"

"You told us when you arrived, for paperwork reasons." McGonagall stepped back slightly, still holding Hermione's shoulders. "You know when we enrolled you at Hogwarts we listed myself as your guardian," she stated, then paused. "I had hoped we would find a way to get you home quickly enough that it wouldn't matter."

Hermione's face fell at the comment. "Well, I'm eighteen now, and I don't need a guardian for legal reasons anymore, so please don't concern yourself over me," she said stiffly.

McGonagall sighed, returning to her normal, brisk demeanor. "That's not what I meant, child, and you know it!" she sniffed. She fidgeted with her sleeves, and Hermione's mood gentled as she realized how uncomfortable the normally composed teacher was.

She smiled gratefully at the stern woman. "I know, Professor, and I thank you for doing that for me."

McGonagall relaxed slightly. "It was my pleasure, Hermione, you are an extraordinary young woman." The lines around her mouth deepened as she gave one of her rare smiles. "I don't consider my job done as long as you are still with us, no matter what your age," the woman added gently. "And I don't consider it merely a symbolic gesture." Striding back behind her desk, she bent down and rummaged in the bottom drawer for a moment before emerging with a small box, wrapped in bright red paper and festooned with a gold ribbon. She turned it around in her hands thoughtfully. "I had hoped I wouldn't have the opportunity to give this to you," she said with a wry twist to her lips, "but in a selfish way I am happy that I do." Obviously uneasy with the show of emotion, she thrust the package at Hermione.

Hands trembling, she carefully unwrapped the package. Inside she found a small, flawless crystal sphere. Holding it up to the light, she peered into its depths, seeing a perfect sunflower enclosed within. She smiled. "It's beautiful."

McGonagall nodded. "The sunflower is the symbol of my family. That crystal has been handed down for generations." She smiled a second time. "I've never been blessed with any children. Now, I'm giving it to you."

Hermione simply stared at her teacher, speechless, as she felt tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Unable to find the words to express how she felt, she ran up to McGonagall and gave her a long hug. "Thank you, Professor," she whispered.

McGonagall returned the hug and then, ever practical, pulled out her handkerchief and gave it to Hermione. "You know," she commented, "when we aren't in class you could call me Minerva."

Hermione smiled through her tears. "I'll try... Minerva."

Sensing that Hermione needed some time alone after the emotional overload, Minerva cleared her throat and said tactfully, "Well, your friends are probably wondering what I've done to you by now."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and headed for the door, pausing with her hand on the knob. "Prof--Minerva? Are you free for tea tomorrow?"

The black-haired woman smiled at her back. "Yes, I'll see you at two."

Nodding, Hermione opened the door. Just before she stepped out, she turned around, looking at Minerva with shining eyes. "Thank you," she said fervently. "For everything. It means a lot to me." Before she could respond, Hermione disappeared out the door.

**_A/N:_**_ Ok, before I start getting flames, I know JKR has stated that Hermione's birthday is in September in canon, but we'll have to call this an artistic liberty. I see Hermione as someone who is basically very in control of her emotions, but who will snap at a certain point. Next chapter is the big showdown between her and Severus, and I needed an event that would put her in the sort of emotional turmoil that I needed. A birthday worked best. It's not like I'm really trying to match this with anything possible in canon, anyway. Please still review, though--I appreciate all the help I can get, and I'm already changing a few things in future chapters based on ideas I've gotten from you guys. --Piton_

**_Responses to Reviews:_**

**_Electra292, Kellalor, portmanroxsmysoxs, jwong16, AllyCatHerm19, and Taintless: _**_Thanks a lot! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_

**_Lady Lestrange: _**_Don't worry, this isn't a very Marauder-centric fic. The only one really featured is Remus as kind of a brother-figure for Hermione. Lucius plays a role, but I had forgotten about Bellatrix and Narcissa--I'm looking over a few chapters and seeing how they might fit in. I'm hoping to get them involved; Harry Potter fics need more women!_

**_Strokes:_**_ I always thought it would be interesting if Draco went into the past. Can you imagine him and his dad wreaking havoc together? Alas, that is not to be in this fic._

**_Bluebonny:_**_ Here's another chapter, just for you! I'm glad you like it so far._

**_ChewedGum:_**_ I'm glad you like it so far! Here's another chapter; my dragon is waiting for his bed. :) _


	4. Confrontations and Considerations, and S...

**_Disclaimer: _**_See Chapter One._

**Chapter 4 - Confrontations and Considerations, and Sirius Sings the Blues**

After leaving the Transfiguration classroom, Hermione headed towards the bathroom, wanting to clean up before Ancient Runes. Thankfully, she had a free period between the two classes, so there was no hurry. She had barely taken a step before she froze at the sight of Severus Snape leaning next to a portrait of Olig the Odiferous. She closed her eyes, feeling her happiness seep away from her, leaving only the intense loneliness of earlier. "What do you want, Snape?" she asked wearily. "Would it be too much to ask for you to save your gloating for another day?"

His hawk-like features sharpened as he sensed a weakness in his adversary. "Why, whatever is wrong today, Granger? You're not upset about proving your uselessness in Transfiguration, are you? Because, really, your performance was adequate for someone of your... questionable mental stock".

She felt unable to breathe, caught in some strange mesh of past and future. His insults, while more intelligent and cutting than Malfoy's, were tolerable as long as she considered him nothing more than a stupid boy, but here, at this moment, her exhausted mind began to throw images of the adult Snape, who had always felt the same way about her Was there really something wrong with her, some weakness that only Snape could sense, sniff out like a bloodhound? Her hands balled into fists as she tried not to cry. "Go to hell," she snarled. It wouldn't be as bad if she hadn't respected him so much, but all one had to do was watch the man at work to know he was brilliant. She had respected all of her teachers, and admired most of them, but she had idolized him and he had systematically torn her apart. As his younger incarnation was now.

"Heavens, such language, Granger, I'm afraid as a prefect I'm going to have to report you for that--"

She broke. He stopped abruptly as he found himself pressed against the wall, her wand at his neck. He held himself utterly still as she whispered, "What do you want from me, Snape? Why are you so intent on ripping me apart? All I ever tried to do was my best, and you hated me for it. What do you _want_? She dug the wand in deeper, eyes blazing with anger, pain, and tears. "Do you want me to admit that you're smarter than I am? Ok, I admit it--you probably are, you're brilliant, you _know_ that!"

She studied him so intently that he flinched. In anyone else it would have been unnoticeable, just a slight narrowing of the eyes, a tightening in his chin, but in him it was a huge sign, a banner of surrender to those who knew to look for it. He cleared his throat. "As much as I appreciate your admiration, I must request that you remove your wand before I remove your hand." The beginning of the statement was shaky, uneven, but by the end he had returned to a standard Snape level of derision and disdain.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to speak again. Taking advantage of her distraction, he grabbed her wrist and in one swift movement their places had exchanged. His eyes blazed triumphantly as he loomed over her, his wand at the ready. "Now, I believe we were discussing appropriate punishment, Granger," he spat. "Attempted attack on a prefect? Do they teach you _nothing_ of subterfuge in that noble House of yours?"

Hermione glared at him, obviously struggling to keep her emotions slightly in check. She snorted indignantly. "'Subterfuge,' my ass! Where, in the last five minutes, have you shown even a drop of Slytherin cunning? It doesn't take a genius to kick someone while they're down, although I suppose someone like _you_ has to use the opportunities he is given."

He gave her wrist a warning squeeze, and her face twisted in anger. "What is that supposed to mean, Granger?" She struggled under his grasp, inadvertently forcing the arm he still held to twist at an acutely painful angle, and she abruptly became very pale and still.

"I think you _like_ to hurt people while they're down, Snape," she hissed. "I think you want to make sure that everyone else feels as lousy as you do, all the time."

He released her arm, feeling stung and unable to understand why _this_ remark, of everything he heard daily, would have that effect. Without his support, she slid to the floor, cradling her arm as she knelt on the cold stone. He fell back a pace, staring, searching for the moment when this stopped being a diverting exchange of wit. He barely concealed his start when Hermione began to speak.

"I don't know how you do it," she said flatly. "Is maintaining a grudge somehow encoded on the Y chromosome?" She let out a choked laugh at the look of confusion on his face. "It's a Muggle scientific term, never mind." Her gaze turned to the floor under his feet. Softly, she added, "My mother always said there were two types of people in the world: the people that allow their emotions to boil over, and those that let them to simmer all the time. When something boils over, someone often gets burned in the resulting mess, but it is easily cleaned and, hopefully, forgiven or forgotten. But you cannot rest while something is still simmering."

There was something clenched in his stomach, clamping down inside and making it hard to breathe. She tipped her face up to him and smiled faintly. "I know it sounds stupid," she whispered, and he wanted to tell her that he did not think that at all, but he could not find the words.

Instead, he straightened his back and asked stiffly, "Why are you telling me all this?" His lips tried to sneer.

Gracefully, she stood and sighed, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. "I am so _tired_ of fighting with you," she muttered. "I know that deep down inside you hides a good person." Seeing his raised brow, she rolled her eyes. "Not a nice, friendly person, I'm not insane!" she snapped. She stared into his eyes. "But you are a decent person, I know it. I _know_ you, Snape, in some ways better than you know yourself, and you know what I think? I think you need a friend." Her voice softened. "You need to know that there is someone who cares about you, unconditionally. You need a partner to hone that mind before the bitterness and boredom inside you eat you alive." For a moment, they both were frozen, faces a breath apart as she tried to gauge the effect of her words.

Sighing, she lowered her wand and backed away. "At any rate, the fight is over," she said flatly. "You can be as much of a bastard as you wish, I'm not going to react." She gazed at him speculatively. "If you ever wanted some conversation more stimulating than the prehistoric grunting favored by most of your associates, you know where to find me." She smiled. "And if you help me with Dreamless Sleep, I'll help you with Polyjuice."

She calmly picked up her bag and left, leaving Snape alone in a corridor that was suddenly too long, too wide, too cold for him to deal with. He closed his eyes, shelving the emotions, boxing up the words, separating himself from the whole confusing encounter. Just as he began to feel balanced, he heard footsteps, and looked up to see Lucius striding toward him. He swallowed a sigh and leaned against the wall, projecting his typical aura of disdain for the world at large.

Upon reaching Severus, Lucius stopped and clapped him on the arm. Severus stiffened uncomfortably. Lucius knew all too well how little his friend liked physical contact, and used his knowledge to keep him off balance. Rather than complain or attack, Severus simply ignored it; Lucius Malfoy was not someone to irritate over something so trivial.

"What did you do to the new Mudblood, Severus?" Malfoy asked curiously. "I saw her leaving this hall crying and holding one arm strangely." He smirked maliciously. "Did you neglect to tell me when the fun would be starting?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I believe the last time we spoke you said you didn't want to hear anything from me unless it was an agreement to join your... association."

"And an opportunity such as this would have helped me to convince my Lord to give you a bit more patience." Lucius leaned in closer and murmured, "You do recall that he has requested your presence tonight?"

"Did he," Severus commented idly, his calm tones belying his mind's frantic activity. "We shall see if I can get away," he equivocated, moving away quickly.

He paused without turning back as Lucius said softly, "Your time is running out, friend. If you do not choose a side, you will lose the opportunity to aid either."

Severus kept his face toward the end of the hall. "You will do what you must, as will I, Lucius," he whispered, forcing his feet to continue down the hall. The world blurred into a soft mesh of colors, and he reached his room without knowing how he got there. He lay on his bed, too weary to even remove his shoes, and thought about the day.

_"You need to know that there is someone who cares about you, unconditionally."_ What the hell did she know? Things like loyalty and friendship might be clean and uncomplicated from the view in Gryffindor Tower, but the students that lived in the dungeons knew better than to expect any such things from the world. He had meant what he said to Lucius. They would do what they must. Self-preservation was the Slytherin way, and friendships were only valued for what could be gained from them. Severus knew his company had ceased to offer anything of value quite a while ago.

He closed his eyes, thinking about what she had said. How did she know how he felt? How did she know about the suffocating boredom, the feeling of alienation he felt around his classmates, wanting to discuss the latest book or article he'd read and holding everything inside because there was no one to share his thoughts with? His inability to follow Lucius's Dark Lord meant foregoing companionship with most of his House anyway. Severus frowned, his brow furrowing. Sure, he had troubles, sure the world did, but his analytical mind refused to believe that genocide could be a serious solution. Potter and his merry men had ensured that Severus Snape was _persona non grata_ amongst the other Houses, which left him on his own. And he was fine with that--he didn't need some Gryffindor wench attempting to rescue him from his sad little life of loneliness.

Opening his eyes, his thin lips twisted into a sardonic grin. How did she know he didn't believe she had made Polyjuice so young because he hadn't been able to make it yet? Against his will, his mind began running through the possibilities, potions he could try if he had another set of hands. After Dreamless Sleep and Polyjuice, they could try the Delightful Dream Draught, and the Draught of Living Death, and--

He shook his head violently. Hang his self-assurance, his "independence"! He was willing to put aside their history and work together; his thirst for knowledge was so desperate that he'd work with a chimaera if it asked nicely. It seemed more likely that this was some sort of crazy prank than an honest offer, however. Although, Granger was not an experienced or talented dissembler; she had genuinely been upset. His brow creased. She had been upset, strangely so; he couldn't understand why his approval would be so important to her. _"All I ever tried to do was my best, and you hated me for it."_ It was really a bizarre remark to make to someone she'd only known for a couple months. Not to mention the rest of her comments... Severus knew that "decent" would be the last word most people would use to describe him; more likely adjectives included "greasy," "creepy," really the list went on and on.

Through his confusion he felt the intellectual pull of a similar mind, and the opportunities to acquire more knowledge. He realized even if it was a prank, he didn't care. If he got to spend even a couple days working with another talented brewer it would be worth the final humiliation. It wasn't like they wouldn't find other ways to embarrass him anyway...

----------

"Aw, c'mon, Hermione, please!" Sirius begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "You have to come watch practice--it's my birthday!

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ok, first of all, I don't really see what one has to do with the other, and second of all, your birthday is in May, Mr. Black! She gave him a mock-glare, hoping no one noticed her emphasis of the word "your" as the others burst into laughter.

"She has you there, Padfoot," Remus commented matter-of-factly. He winked at her before continuing, "We have that study session with Professor Vector this evening anyway, don't you remember us talking about it?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. A study session? This was news to her, but she caught Remus's eye and he mouthed, _Trust me._

Sirius's eyes glazed over at the mention of something academic. "Oh, okay," he muttered sulkily, before turning to Lily. "That just means you have to watch extra closely. Tear your eyes off James occasionally and check out the rest of the players!"

"Oh, that was not a good tack to use," Hermione whispered to Remus as they sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Sirius, you are talking about a Quidditch practice, not an ego-stroking session. If you're feeling in need of some much-undeserved praise, go talk to some of those third-years that always follow you around, but leave me alone!" Lily's eyes blazed green fire as she shoved her hands on her hips. Her relationship with James, while not new, wasn't quite to the point where she could tolerate teasing.

Punch-drunk, Sirius waded back in. "Exactly, Lily, it's a Quidditch practice, not a sight-seeing expedition!" Heedless of Lily's ever darkening expression, he opened his mouth to shove his foot even deeper... and let out a loud squawk, clucking like a rooster.

Lily's lips twitched as she turned to the two behind her. "Very nice, you guys," she commented dryly. "Who did it?"

"I'll never tell," Remus said mischievously, airily twirling his wand.

"Well, I will," Hermione declared. "He did that." She grinned evilly. "_I_ did this." A small wave of her wand, and Sirius's squawks turned into segments of various Broadway hits.

Sirius glowered at her and opened his mouth to deliver a blistering retort, only to launch into "The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow." His expression one of horror, he didn't think to stop talking, he just continued shooting his mouth off, turning ever redder as he loudly declared that "I Enjoy Being a Girl."

Remus let out a howl of laughter and slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Well done," he complimented. "Can I request that you make it stop, though? He has an appalling sense of pitch."

Hermione leaned against him, smiling gleefully. "He really does, doesn't he? Alright, only as a public service," she waved her wand, and suddenly Sirius's voice burst into speech.

"--stupid Muggle show tunes that I don't even know, how could you think that was funny--"

"Do shut up, Sirius, or she'll do it again," Remus advised, sharing a conspiratorial glance with Hermione.

Duly cowed, Sirius's mouth snapped shut, and he stomped away, muttering something about "silly bookworms." Remus, Hermione and Lily looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Sirius, wait!" Hermione called, choking on her giggles.

He turned around and glared at her. "What?" he demanded gruffly.

She grinned, whispering to Remus, "Wow, he can dish it out but he sure can't take it." Ignoring his snort of agreement, she extended an olive branch. "Let's all go to Hogsmeade together next Saturday. We can shop for Christmas presents."

Sirius's eyes lit up at the idea of a day out, and he nodded grudgingly. "Okay" he said sulkily.

Lily clapped her hands. "Great idea Hermione! I can't believe it's almost Christmas already, just one more month and then everyone goes home."

Hermione's good humor vanished, and her shoulders slumped as she remembered that in this time she had no home. "Well, I'll still be here," she said unevenly.

Remus's face lit up. "Really? Me too!" he exclaimed.

Hermione felt her spirits lift. "Perfect!" she cried, "We can practice that spell we've been designing" _and I can accompany your transformation in my lion form_, she added mentally.

From the look on his face, she knew Remus had gotten the message. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around happily, while she shouted at him to _put her down!_ Lily watched the proceedings and just laughed, knowing her two friends well.

It was at that moment that James and Peter entered, flying into seats and hungrily filling their plates. Lily watched James, amused. "How was detention?"

"Mmmph," he mumbled with his mouth full. He swallowed. "Fine, Hagrid had us spreading fertilizer."

She wrinkled her nose, eyes sparkling in a way that suddenly made Hermione ache to be _home_, with Harry and Ron. "Ah, so that's what that smell is," Lily commented mildly.

She squealed as James grabbed her around the waist, tickling her. "Wizard fertilizer doesn't smell!" he growled in her ear.

Hermione smiled as she watched her friends. Lily and James fighting in that flirty way new couples have while Peter egged them on, Sirius and Remus exchanging insults amiably. She played with her food, and was about to leave when an owl flew up to her plate. Bewildered, since she never got mail and it wasn't even time for the morning post, she carefully unfastened the roll of parchment from its leg and absentmindedly shoved her plate towards it as she unfurled the letter.

_Hermione,_

_My apologies for my previous behavior. You were right, the root of my disbelief was a reluctance to accept that you had so easily mastered something I struggle with. I have made Dreamless Sleep, though, so my ego is sufficiently rejuvenated._

_I don't know if the proposal you made was in earnest, but if I'm honest (and I always am) I have to admit there are many potions I've wanted to try but have been stopped by the need for another able set of hands._

_If you are still interested in working together, meet me in the west corner of the library tomorrow evening at seven. I would request that you refrain from drawing your wand this time; I would hate to hex you out of reflex._

_Perhaps I will see you tomorrow._

_Severus_

Hermione raised her eyebrows, rereading the unexpected offer. She gave a wry smile at the undeniably _Snape_ tone of the note, giving thanks that it was at least civil. Tucking the letter into a pocket, she scanned the Slytherin table, meeting his eyes. Smiling slightly, she nodded firmly. Severus studied her for a moment before inclining his head in understanding. She stood, saying a distracted goodbye to her friends before heading for the library to look through some potions books.

**_A/N:_**_ Ok, I've written and rewritten Hermione and Severus's fight, and I'm still kinda iffy about what's here. If anyone has any ideas on how I could improve it, I will sing songs and give a parade in your honor. --Piton_

**_Responses to Reviews:_**

**_Yunie-star-Tidus-Cutie, Kate, Joots, bpritt: _**_Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

**_Melissa ivory:_**_ Ah, but I have other plans for Christmas. ;)_

**_Sallene: _**_Remus and Hermione's relationship is one of my favorite things about this story. I've never had a brother, but that's the kind of vibe I'm going for between them, although I'm sure it's an idealized view. Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Portmanroxsmysoxs: _**_I'm glad you liked Minerva! I spent a long time trying to get their relationship the way I wanted it. As for Hermione's birthday, don't worry, it's not over yet!_

**_Chewed Gum:_**_ Ah, my dragon's so comfy in his new bed! Yeah, Hermione's pretty brassy where young!Snape is concerned, but the better she gets to know him, the more she fears what he will become. I think this question is answered a little later in the story, but yes, Remus, Severus, Minerva and co. already have the memories of Hermione in their time--that makes more sense to me than having their memories change; it's just easier and I'm lazy!_

**_Under the moons Influence:_**_ Ah, where would teenage Snape be without the sarcasm? Have no fear, the snarkiness continues!_


	5. hate blows a bubble of despair

**_Disclaimer: _**_Alas, 'tis not mine._

**_A/N:_**_ This Chapter gets its title from the first line of a poem by ee cummings._

**Chapter 5 - hate blows a bubble of despair**

Hermione was curled up in the window seat by the fiction section, poring over Your Wishes Come True: Potions to Sharpen Your Mind, when Remus came flying up. He paused for a moment, studying her. Her hair formed a wild halo around her head as she bent over the giant book, one hand absently caressing its worn leather binding as she studied the text, oblivious to the rest of the world. Smiling affectionately, he lifted her legs and plopped himself down, draping her knees over his lap. "C'mon, kitten, it's time to go!" he said cheerfully.

She closed the book, carefully marking her place with a scrap of parchment, before turning to him with a suspicious expression. "What's up, Remus? If your grin got any bigger it would span two zip codes."

He opened his mouth to answer before stopping, puzzled. "What?" he asked blankly.

She sighed impatiently. "Muggle thing, never mind. You were going to explain why you're practically bouncing around the library?" she prompted.

His blue eyes dancing, he shook his head mysteriously. "It's time for our 'study session,' remember?" Before she could protest he'd pulled her to her feet and began hauling her toward the door.

Ever conscious of Madam Pince's disapproving expression, she remained silent until the heavy wooden door of the library had banged shut behind them. Only then did she wriggle out of his grasp and turn to him, arms folded. "Who are you and what have you done with Rem?" she demanded.

His grin faded slightly as he took in her no-nonsense position. Trying a reassuring smile, he insisted, "It's really me, kitten, I'm just excited is all. I've been planning this for weeks." Grin gone, he gave her a pleading look. "Please trust me, Hermione," he added quietly.

Feeling a bit mean-spirited for having given him such a hard time, she nodded slowly. "All right, Rem, let's go, but if this plan involves anything illegal I'm blaming you."

He laughed, retaking her arm. "Fair enough," he agreed lightly.

Hermione was practically burning with questions as he hauled her through the halls, stopping at the one-eyed witch. She raised her eyebrows as he whispered the password and bundled her into the hump. _'Breaking rules? This is very un-Remus-like behavior,'_ she mused. As he dropped down beside her and they began the trek through the tunnel, she gave a mental shrug and decided to give in to the excitement of the evening. After all, _he_ was the prefect; she'd turned in her Head Girl badge when she'd enrolled in this time, so she had no responsibility to set a good example. The thought was strangely liberating.

They reached the end of the tunnel and crept out of Honeydukes. Once they reached open air, Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. "Hold on," he whispered, and that was the only warning she got before he Apparated them both to Diagon Alley.

A little overwhelmed by the trip, she could only stand there dumbfounded as he carefully transfigured their robes into formal dress. Finally regaining the power of speech, she pulled on his sleeve, hissing, "Rem! _What_ is going on? When did you learn to Apparate?"

He flashed her a bright grin. "Your tone of ladylike incredulity does wonders for my ego," he commented dryly. "As for what is going on, I am glad you asked, Miss Granger," he chirped. "It just so happens that we are on our way to a talk being given by the one and only Edgar Reykchovich." Bomb dropped, he tucked her arm in his and began walking them calmly down the street.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. "You're _joking_!" she whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "I assure you, I'm not," he deadpanned. "I've been hearing about this guy and his potions and his research all year, and this opportunity seemed too good to miss." He stopped abruptly, moving them out of the flow of traffic. Eyes sparkling, he leaned in and whispered, "Besides, only the best for my best friend's birthday." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "A little tabby cat told me," he said in answer to her unspoken question. "When you didn't mention it I decided not to tell anyone else, but I had to do something." Her continued silence was starting to worry him. "Are you alright? We don't have to go if you would rather go home--"

He was cut off by the _smack!_ of her little hand hitting his arm. "Oh, _do_ be quiet, Remus Lupin!" she scolded teasingly. "Go home? Are you crazy?" She turned to him with shining eyes. "Thanks Rem," she breathed. "This is the best present anyone's ever given me."

He grinned in relief, glad she was back to her usual self. Trying to lighten the moment, he asked jokingly, "You're not going to cry on me now, are you?" He slipped into his best Lucius Malfoy impression. "Because this robe doesn't take water well, you know."

Laughing now, she slid her arm around his waist. "Quit it with the impressions and let's get going!" He chuckled as she eagerly bounced back out into the street, ready for the evening.

----------

It was past midnight when they finally pried open the witch's hump and reentered Hogwarts. Hermione raised her eyebrows as Remus reached in a pocket and unfurled James's Invisibility Cloak. "You really did think of everything," she complimented him softly.

He was about to respond when they heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. His eyes widened, and he hastily flung the cloak over them both, reaching out at the last minute to slide the hump back into place. They stood stock still, hardly breathing, as the footsteps grew louder and Severus Snape stalked into view. Remus let out a little snort of frustration before Hermione leaned in and clamped her hand over his mouth. Severus stared at the seemingly empty spot they occupied, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He began to advance on them, and Hermione's hand on Remus's mouth tightened with fright.

He was less then a step away when they heard another set of footsteps, and Hermione tensed even more when Lucius glided up. "Severus, hello," he greeted the other boy superciliously.

Forgetting what he had been doing, Severus took a tiny step back, warily raising his wand the slightest bit. "Malfoy," he responded although his smooth voice betrayed the slightest hint of uneasiness. "What are you doing out? You don't have a patrol tonight."

The aristocratic boy shook his head, white-blond hair glinting in the flickering torchlight, as he gave Severus a condescending smile. "There are some things more important than patrols, Snape," he hissed.

Seemingly unconcerned, Severus turned and began idly blasting ants on the floor. "Ah. This again," he said flatly. Hermione bit her lip as she noticed his free hand ball into a fist.

"Yes, this again," Lucius agreed, sliding in front of Severus, dangerously close. He gave a small whisper and wave of his wand, and Severus froze in the full Body-Bind. Lucius chuckled arrogantly as he began to circle the incapacitated prefect. He leaned in slightly and murmured, "My Lord quite... _vehemently_ expressed to me his impatience with your constant neutrality, _Snape_," the last word was spat venomously. "He has been patient so far because of the rumors of your skills, and the fact that you broke his record when you took the OWLs." Lucius smiled humorlessly. "The Dark Lord has always had a soft spot for intelligence." Without warning, his fist crashed into Severus's jaw, knocking the frozen body to the ground. Looming menacingly, he snarled, "Luckily I have no such weakness."

He aimed a kick at the still torso. Backing away, he returned to his cultured tones. "It has been a pleasure, as always, Severus." He began walking calmly down the hall. About ten feet away he stopped and whirled on the figure. "Stay that way, Severus," he hissed. "Maybe the heroic Albus Dumbledore will rescue his loyal student, hmm?" He strode back and leaned intimately toward the other boy. "If you continue to irritate My Lord, the only part of you that will be _left_ to rescue will be your mangled corpse." His tone turned scathing. "But don't worry, _Snape_, we just do what we must, you and I, right?" He spat in Severus's unresisting face, then spun on his heel and headed for the Slytherin dorms.

Remus and Hermione exchanged a wide-eyed look of horror. Seeing the righteous indignation on his face, Hermione whispered urgently, "Take the cloak and go, Rem, I'll deal with this."

He stared at her in confusion. "But you don't even like--"

"Remus! _Go!_" she snapped, out of patience. He gave her an injured look, before sighing heavily and pulling the cloak off her. She heard his footsteps begin to move away, and she pushed aside the guilt at hurting his feelings to concentrate on the situation at hand.

She stepped over to Severus, leaning into his line of vision so he could see who it was. "Severus, I'm going to say the counter-curse, ok?" she said evenly, raising her wand. She let him go, and he collapsed against the stones as his muscles readjusted to movement.

He pushed himself onto his elbows and looked at her cautiously. "How much did you hear?" he asked, sounding resigned.

She turned away from him and began studying the painting on the wall to his right, a particularly dreadful landscape. Seeming not to hear his question, she commented, "You know, at my old school I had two best friends and we were always in trouble. We had a point system much like here, and we lost more points then I can count, even more than I earned answering questions." She swung around to look at him, smiling at the recollection. "One night, we were heading out for another adventure, except this time it was something important, something urgent." She sighed. "Something bad was going to happen unless we could stop it." She grinned at the look on his face. "I know this sounds like a little Gryffindor fairy tale, just bear with me, alright?"

He nodded in spite of himself, and she continued the story. "Well, we were heading out when another boy in our year threw himself between us and the door. He was a timid, shy little thing, and he could barely stay on his feet as he declared that he couldn't let us go get in trouble again, that he was sick of the whole house getting punished for our misbehavior." She stared into space with a wry smile, lost in memory. "Well, we _had_ to get out, and there was no time to explain things to Neville, so I put a Body-Bind on him and we left him there."

She shuddered slightly, hugging herself as if to ward off an internal chill. "We had been the closest things he had to friends, especially me. The look in his eyes when the curse hit him was like a slap in the face." With a brisk shake of her head, she returned to the point of her story. "Anyway, that year at our Farewell Feast, the Headmaster awarded some last minute points. Some were to myself and my two friends, but we won the House competition that year because of the points he awarded to Neville." She fastened her gaze on him, and his breath caught at the understanding he saw there. "He awarded the points to Neville because he knew that there is nothing harder than standing up to your friends."

There was a brief silence, before he suddenly struggled into a sitting position. "That was beautiful, Granger," he said coldly, "Quite the parable. One could almost believe that you can understand us miserable Slytherins, the _downtrodden_, the _misunderstood_." Insolently leaning back to rest on his hands, he snarled, "Do not romanticize what you saw tonight. Do not even attempt to compare this to your little schoolgirl problems. You, of the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave. Your infantile mind cannot fathom what it is like going through life knowing the cards are stacked against you." His lips twisted sardonically as he added, "In this country, even our Muggle government does not dare to claim that _'all men are created equal'_." He laughed humorlessly. "There are _no_ equals! There are those with power and those without, smart and dumb, rich and poor, _brave_ and _cunning_, and the idea that your family and your House define what you will become." He stopped abruptly, blinking, as Hermione stood above him in shocked silence. Suddenly tired, he slumped and passed a hand over his eyes. "What do you want from me?" he asked, nothing in his voice except simple curiosity.

She knelt down next to him, and he tensed as she stretched a hand out toward his face. "I'm not going to hurt you," she murmured, and he felt himself relax, although he wasn't sure why. With gentle fingers, she carefully examined his rapidly swelling jaw, before raising her wand and healing it. In a businesslike manner, she asked briskly, "Does it hurt where he kicked you?"

He pulled away. "It's fine," he said dismissively. Climbing to his feet, he repeated his question. "What do you _want_ from me?" he asked almost plaintively.

She sat back on her heels, staring up at him, eyes luminous in the candlelight. She gave him a long look, seeming to see right through him, before she answered quietly. "I told you, you are a decent person, Severus," she said quietly. "I want you to believe that." The doubtful look on his face served as his reply. She nodded as if he had spoken. "Fine. Then know that I believe that, and that I will be here whenever you need me." She was up on her feet in one fluid movement, placing a hand on his chest. "You can trust me Severus." She smiled sardonically, adding, "Trust my ridiculous Gryffindor honor." She moved slightly closer, breathing, "Needing someone just shows you're still human, after all."

Before he could reply, she was halfway down the hall, calling back to him, "I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

He leaned against the wall, wondering what it was about her that always left him simultaneously confused, incredulous, and inexplicably hopeful. Raising his hands in a fruitless gesture, he said aloud, "Why do I let her get to me?"

"I don't know, dear," Bathilda Bagshot murmured sleepily from her portrait frame just left of his head.

**_A/N: _**_ Responses to reviews will be given at the end of the next chapter. Please tell me what you think! (she begs shamelessly)_


	6. Friendship, Friendship, Just a Perfect B...

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Chapter One._

**_A/N: _**_This chapter gets its name from the song "Friendship", which is in the musical Anything Goes by Cole Porter and is, in my opinion, one of the most annoying songs on the planet. Thirty-two reviews, I can't believe it. Responses at the end of the chapter._

**Chapter 6 - Friendship, Friendship, Just a Perfect Blendship**

Hermione slammed into her place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, blearily reaching for a glass of pumpkin juice. It was at times like this when she hated that wizards didn't drink coffee. She looked up as Remus sidled into the room. His eyes met hers before he made to move past her. She stuck out her arm and grasped his wrist before he could move, pulling him to her. Obediently, he sat down beside her, looking at her expectantly.

She slid her hand down his wrist to grip his fingers. "I'm sorry, Rem. I didn't mean to snap at you." She raised her gaze to the enchanted ceiling, as if the correct words to fix everything were written there. Her big, brown eyes moved back to Remus, filled with a low-burning anger and bitter sadness. "You have to trust me. Severus and I have mended our fences. I cannot explain why I needed to be the one to talk to him yesterday, but please believe that I didn't mean anything by it."

He stared at her earnest, pleading face and felt his resolve weaken. He leaned in and dropped a kiss on the top of her curly hair. "Of course, kitten," he said reassuringly. "It was your day anyway, if you wanted to end it by dealing with the great bat of Slytherin then far be it for me to complain."

Her face collapsed into an expression of relief, and she gave him a brief one-armed hug. "If it would make you feel better, we could turn James's broomstick into a slug again," she whispered mischievously.

He grinned. "Eh, what's wrong with a day of peace for once?" he asked lightly, glancing pointedly in the direction of the Slytherin table.

She followed his eyes. "Yes, a day of peace would be nice," she murmured. "I'm meeting him tonight, to talk about potions." She looked at Remus nervously, as if afraid of his reaction.

To her surprise, he gave her shoulder a nudge, commenting gleefully, "Does this mean I'm released from extracurricular potions work?"

She laughed in spite of herself. For such a bright guy, Remus was unashamedly atrocious at potions, still managing to melt cauldrons regularly, even in his final year. His "help" with her little experiments had provided more danger than assistance. She winked at him. "I think I just heard the castle itself breathe a sigh of relief at the news."

He shrugged philosophically. "At least _I_ can fly a broomstick without endangering anyone in a two-mile radius," he said archly.

Hermione smacked him upside the head. "If you don't behave, I'm going to tie you up and make you go for a ride with me!" He shuddered in exaggerated horror, raising his hands in an expression of surrender.

"You win, you win!" he laughed. "It's just as well that you're busy tonight," he added, adopting a snooty tone, "I have a pressing prior engagement."

Hermione smiled weakly, flipping through her mental almanac and realizing what the "engagement" was. She studied him intently, noticing his strained, pale face and the anxiety he tried so hard to conceal in his eyes. She felt a rush of warmth for him, knowing how tired he got around the full moon and realizing the effort he had made the previous night to hide his problems and make the evening special for her. She hugged him tightly. "I'll leave you to the boys tonight, but I will miss your sparkling wit, your subtle intelligence--"

"My incredible good lucks, my talent, my poise..."

"Precisely." She sighed heavily. "It will be a burden, but I will survive, Remus Lupin." They exchanged a long, melodramatic look before bursting into laughter. Suddenly serious, she leaned over and lay her hand on his arm, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I'll see you when the moon wanes."

His answering smile was weak, but she could tell her words had calmed his nerves slightly. He gave her waist a squeeze. "Unfortunately for you, there's still a whole day to go before you can get rid of me," he observed lightly, abandoning the gravity of the previous moment. "Now, unless my excellent sense of time deceives me, I believe we must be off to Charms, milady!"

----------

Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs, away from Gryffindor Tower. She was headed for the library, but her thoughts were in the Shrieking Shack with Remus and the other Marauders. Deep in thought, she wandered through the halls. Knowing what she did about the future, she could not force herself to like Peter, in fact she avoided him as much as possible. She did not think anyone had noticed her aversion to the quietest Marauder; except, of course, for Remus, who was to tactful to say anything. While she loved Sirius, and Lily, she hated seeing Harry's sweet, sensitive face acting with James's customary arrogance. It was part of the reason she enjoyed playing pranks on him; he was far too accustomed to being the untouchable Gryffindor golden boy. At any rate, Lily and James were so absorbed in each other that they were often off somewhere by themselves... like James's Head Boy room.

Hermione gave an evil grin at the thought, her smile fading as she contemplated that, outside of each full moon, the great Marauders had not spent that much time together since she had arrived. They had their moments of joking and fun, but they weren't the inseparable unit she'd always imagined them to be. She and Remus were very close, Lily and James essentially joined at the hip, and Sirius and Peter were often together, simply because no one else was left. Hermione shrugged mentally. It wasn't that Sirius and Peter wouldn't exactly be welcome with her and Remus, it was more that they couldn't bear spending so much time being so unabashedly academic. She grinned to herself. Besides, Sirius had his reputation as a lady's man to cultivate, and Peter was riding on his coattails, wrangling the occasional double date. Her grin widened at the thought of the things she could tell Harry about his godfather--they'd make his head spin!

Her face fell, good mood forgotten. Harry. She missed him, and Ron, and her parents, and everyone else in her time. She was tired of the constant weighing of her words, making sure not to drop anything. She was tired of knowing the future and being powerless to change it. So many times she'd wanted to run to Lily, screaming at her not to trust Peter, ever, but she knew it would do no good. The rules of time travel were clear when it came to paradox; things would happen as she remembered them, no matter what she did.

She shook her head in resignation. It had been more almost two months since she'd dropped in here, and Dumbledore was no closer to finding a way to get her home. She was beginning to think she wouldn't ever get back, a frightening thought since she knew of no adult Hermione Granger wandering around in 1997. What happened to her? Did she disappear? Die?

She was thinking these disturbing thoughts when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled, badly startled, to see Severus smirking at her in amusement. She looked around her and realized she'd been so deep in thought that she'd walked all the way into the library without even knowing, standing there staring into space for God knows how long. She forced a smile. "Sorry, just woolgathering."

He shrugged. "It was an impressive display of single-mindedness," he commented mildly. With a sweeping gesture, he walked over to his table and pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down gracefully, taking in the huge pile of potion books on the table. Indicating them with her eyes, she said teasingly, "A little ambitious, don't you think?"

He snorted. "There's no point in pretending you haven't already read everything here, even I know you better than that."

She smiled sardonically. "Yes, that does fit the schema of 'insufferable know-it-all,'" she said matter-of-factly.

He stared at the table. "About that," he began.

She held up a hand to stop him, shoulders lifting in a sheepish shrug. "It's true enough, I suppose." She wrinkled her nose. "Or at least, it _was_, when I was younger. I like to think I'm not quite as irritating as I used to be." Seeing his mouth open, she snapped, "Oh, what do you know, you didn't know me when I was young, this could be a _huge_ improvement!"

His lips twisted humorously. "Do you even need me here for this conversation?" he inquired politely.

She scowled. "Oh, shut up and hand over a book."

He complied obediently, and the rest of the evening was spent in relative peace, their uneasy truce only broken by the occasional debate over the merits of one potion versus another. Finally, Hermione straightened her back, stiff from the hours bent over various books, hearing small crackles ripple down her spine. She checked her watch, and her eyes widened. "Severus! It's almost curfew!" she gasped in surprise, hastily gathering her things. "I can't believe how long it's been," she muttered.

"It did not seem that long, did it," he agreed, standing and stretching with a feline grace. She almost expected him to purr. He glanced down at the table, reaching out a long, thin finger to gently stroke the parchment they'd spent the evening on, a list of potions, in order of importance, for them to brew. "When do you want to get started on this?"

She shrugged. "Are you free tomorrow night?" she asked politely.

His face twisted into an unpleasant sneer as he pointedly turned his head toward the nearby window, noting the light spilling in from the full moon. "Ah, that's right, your little wolf friend is _busy_ at the moment, isn't he?" he asked mockingly.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, but she kept her temper. "You will not refer to him that way," she growled. "You put him and his existence at Hogwarts in danger with immature cracks like that, and you know it. I am not expecting you to like him, or even forgive him for a stupid prank that hurt him just as much as it hurt you..." her voice trailed off into a sigh as she ran a hand through her mane of hair, finishing "...but if you want to spend time with me you must at least refrain from showing outright hostility."

He considered her words, then surprised her with an apologetic nod of his head. "I am sorry," he said finally, the words squirting through gritted teeth. "He is your friend, and I should have known better than to poke fun at him."

She stared at him for a moment, weighing the obvious reluctance of the words against his apparent sincerity, before nodding firmly. "Thank you," she said simply. Her full lips curved upward as she prompted, "You still never answered my question, though. Tomorrow?"

He gave a courtly bow, charming in its anachronism. "Tomorrow," he responded simply. "Meet me here at six, I have the perfect place in which to work." He swept away without waiting for a response, and this time the billow of his robes didn't annoy her nearly as much.

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Romm, Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie, Kim: **Thank you! I'm so glad you like it so far!

**melissa ivory: **Well, it had to come before Christmas... although I forgot about New Year's, I should do something with that, thanks for the suggestion! And Lucius got pushier by the end of the last chapter, just for you. :)

**mavidian: **I love your stories, this is like having someone famous review! I'm thrilled that you like it so far. In the third chapter, I had placed the present day conversation in the middle as a kind of interlude while time passed in the past, because it felt to awkward without it, at least to me. Do you think differently? I totally agree about the paragraph in chapter 4; it was originally in chapter five but then I moved it at the last second because I was afraid it would seem to sudden for Severus to owl Hermione otherwise. After I posted it I read it again and changed my mind again. It's on my list of things to alter when I have time to fix everything. Please keep reviewing, it's a ton of help!

**sallene: **I thought Hermione's little story about Neville was quite ironic, since we all know how pleased he would be in the present to be compared to the Neville! I'm glad you like it so far, hope this chapter meets expectations!

**katelyn: **Is the conversation you're asking about the one they have in the present day? I can't explain that quite yet... all will be revealed, I promise! _(evil grin)_ Just to warn you, I do intend to have Hermione and Snape making out at some point. I'm glad you like it so far!

**Lady Lestrange: **I picture Lupin as kind of Hermione's support system in the past, along with Minerva. Don't worry, they won't be having a romantic relationship of any sort, I'm going for more of a sibling connection. As for the argument, I've always kind of preferred switching viewpoints because it's more like you are there watching, not having to go back and look it over again. Of course, this could just be me and my gnat-like attention span... I read We Will Wait, and reviewed, and have started The Seers Truth. Both are great! I'm glad you like this so far!

**Under the moons influence: **Thanks for the virtual goodies! If only that could help with my case of the munchies... I'm glad you like it so far; don't worry, I'm a bit of a romantic, too, so that's what I'm going for, and more to come!

**ChewedGum:** My dragon and I thank you! As for your question... now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? ;)


	7. Temper, Temper

**_Disclaimer: _**_See Chapter One._

**_A/N: _**_Another chapter, because I love you guys!_

**Chapter 7 - Temper, Temper**

"Mr, Goyle! Kindly put Mr. Potter down, and for the love of Merlin _stop_ moving so I can change your legs back. No--don't get up, a pair of eels isn't going to get you far... Honestly, do I have to stun you to get you to listen? There, Mr. Goyle, you are fine, so you can stop planning your revenge." Minerva knew she had to get these kids out of her classroom, or there would be hell to pay with Albus by the time she was through with them. "For next class I want four feet on the _proper_ way to turn a quill into an eel, and Mr. Potter, you can also write two feet on proper wand safety technique in the classroom. Now _get out_!"

The terrified class needed no further encouragement. In less than a minute, the last student was out the door, and McGonagall collapsed into her chair, throwing her head into her hands and groaning disgustedly as she felt wisps of hair trailing out of her frazzled bun to tickle her nose. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. _'Ah, silence is a treasure.'_

"You do realize you made me look like the _nice_ teacher today."

_'That has just been swallowed whole by a skinny, greasy sea urchin.'_

"I believe that would be Filius," she countered, head still in hands. She sighed, adding reluctantly, "Hello, Severus. I feel it is my duty to warn you that if you irritate me in any way I will turn you into the fluffiest, most adorable mini-poodle to walk the earth." She cracked open one eye and peered up at him. "And frankly, to irritate me right now all you need do is stand there and breathe."

The potions master smirked. "Then I better make myself useful." He glided behind her and began gently massaging her shoulders.

She slumped onto the desk. "Ah, darling boy, just for that I'll expend my frustration on Albus instead."

The soothing hands paused. "Dare I ask what happened?"

Minerva growled. "Your little prize ferret Slytherin made a crack about Miss Granger." She leaned back against his arms and craned her head up to look at him. "I swear, Severus, if there was any proof, anything at all to link him to Hermione..."

"Well, there is one eye-witness, but seeing as she's currently breezing through the seventies I don't see what can be done." Severus scowled darkly. "But don't think that means I don't want to rip his filthy hands off. It's a pity Albus isn't more open-minded about punishment." He carefully pulled back the wisps of hair, teasing her bun back to its normal pristine condition. Minerva smiled.

"Tell me again, _where_ exactly did you learn to do women's hair?"

A sharp intake of breath. "Where do you think? She could never do anything with it." He moved away from her back and sat down in a nearby chair. "At first I would just brush it for her, she liked the way it felt. Then one day, after listening to her complaints about how impossible it was to get her hair to do anything, I commented that it shouldn't be a problem for someone capable of brewing potions that masters hesitate to try." He stretched his legs, ignoring Minerva's snort of "Typical male," continuing, "So, naturally, she snapped, 'Well, if it's so simple why don't you show me how it's done?' So... I did." He smirked. "I told her it was simple. Of course, after that she made me do her hair all the time: for 'the safety of the brewing process', of course."

Minerva grinned. "You do realize she probably planned that entire interaction specifically to get you to play her hairdresser?"

He lazily raised an eyebrow, commenting, "_You_ do realize you're speaking to a Slytherin, right? We both got what we wanted."

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "And what, exactly, did you want?"

His eyes darkened. "Her."

They sat silently for several minutes, before Minerva leaned over, gently laying her hand on his arm. "She will return, Severus."

With a feral growl, he roughly pushed her hand away, responding, "You don't know that." He met her eyes, adding desperately, "It's not that simple."

She glanced away. "No," she agreed quietly, "I suppose it is not."

----------

Three weeks later, Hermione hurried toward their makeshift lab (she had been a bit disconcerted to realize she had seen it before; it was the room she had found herself in upon traveling to this time), feeling strangely out of sorts.

She shook her head, trying to reason herself out of her depression. If she was honest with herself, she felt more at home here than she ever had in 1997. Harry and Ron were wonderful, but there were often times when she felt them look at her like she was a creature from another planet, and it wasn't because of her gender, just her personality. Here she had Remus, who was the brother she'd never had. She knew she would do anything for him, and vice versa. Not to mention that here she also had Severus, who she had grown awfully close to in the short time since the forging of their truce.

Severus... Her mind wandered as she strode through the halls. In some ways, it was impossible to believe he and her former professor were one and the same. Both Snapes were sarcastic and abrupt, prone to solitude, but Severus's hard edges lacked the sharpness of his future self. He had a great sense of humor, and was an amazing listener.

She had never before met someone with whom she felt such a strong intellectual connection. Even Remus, as much as she loved him, did not fit her so perfectly. At times it felt like they shared one mind, bouncing ideas back and forth until they almost finished each other's sentences. She no longer associated him with her surly potions master; even when she forced her mind to make the connection it was hazy, unreal. She was here now, and in this time there was no "Bastard Professor Snape," just Severus, even if he was perfectly capable of being a bastard in his own right. Severus, with his amazing dark eyes that studied you so carefully... _'His eyes look like his voice sounds,'_ she thought, _'dark and smooth and deep...'_

So deep in thought was she that she had walked into the lab and stood there, staring blankly at the cauldron containing their work, for several seconds before his voice snapped her back to the present.

"What earth-shattering problem or social issue has you so engrossed, Hermione?" he teased gently. "More house elves to free?"

She turned to him with a smile. "Shut up," she retorted, but the response had no bite to it. Her lips curved into an impish smile as she added, "Since you're so curious, I'll tell you that the puzzle of earth-shattering importance that I was pondering so intently was _you._"

He was silent for a moment, face blank, as he tried to formulate a reply. "What exactly is it about me that bothers you?" he asked finally, guardedly.

She stood next to him and gently touched his shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that!" she exclaimed. "It's just that--you're an interesting guy, Severus." She turned his head to force him to look at her. "You know, 'tall, dark, mysterious,' and all that rot."

His lips formed a hesitant smile. "Yes, I'm an enigma," he agreed sardonically.

She gave his shoulder a playful nudge. "Why don't you show anyone else this side of you, Sev? You're a great guy, and everyone thinks..." her voice trailed off as she realized her tactlessness.

"Don't stop there, I know what 'everyone' thinks," he said dryly. His lips curved into what she had come to recognize as his playful expression as he added, "As for my behavior around others, let's just say that I'm very discerning when it comes to bestowing the considerable gift of my excellent company on anyone." His face fell slightly as he finished his sentence, and she knew something had struck a nerve. He quickly added, "So, where are we with this Dream Draught? I know we added the newt's tail, but I don't remember if we got through the adder's tongue or..." his voice faded away, distracted, as he bent over the cauldron.

Recognizing the obvious hint, Hermione obediently set herself to the task at hand. They were working on a potion that, if brewed correctly, promised excellent dreams showing the dreamer's deepest desire. It was devilishly difficult, and they worked in silent concentration for several hours.

"There!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly, setting down her spoon with a clang. "Now we need to make sure it continues to boil for another two hours." Suddenly shy, she turned timidly to Severus. "If you have other things you need to do, I'll stay and watch it," she offered.

He sneered. "As if I'm going to leave you alone in my lab." Hermione recognized this as the closest thing to an admission of his enjoyment that he was capable of giving.

They plopped themselves onto the squashy couch across the room and Hermione curled up against Severus's shoulder. Nuzzling her head in his chest, she murmured, "So sleepy..."

Severus could hardly breathe as he stared at the top of her head. He slowly reached out his hand and began, ever so gently, to stroke her frizzy curls. "Stayed up reading again, did you? Why don't you rest for a bit, then?" he suggested, hoping his voice was steady. "We have a couple hours, and I can keep watch for a while."

She tilted her head up towards him and gave him a bleary smile. "Thanks, Sev'rus," she mumbled before cuddling against him. He cautiously stretched his arm around her, and she gave a small, contented sigh. Holding her close, he ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair, marveling at the fascinating wiry texture.

He leaned back against the couch and began thinking over the last few weeks. When he'd bargained for a truce in exchange for the chance to work together, he hadn't imagined he would find such a great friend in the process. He wondered if this was what having a soulmate felt like; someone who understood you better than you did yourself, who seemed to share your mind and you didn't mind at all--in fact, he loved it! He loved that she trusted him enough to confide her problems, and he'd begun to open up to her, to his utter shock. It was nice not to have to deal with everything alone anymore, he mused. He shook his head in bemusement; friendship made him awfully syrupy.

The more time they spent together, the more he came to believe that his friends were idiots. They were fighting a war to get rid of people like _this_? Hermione was smarter than them! Not to say she was perfect; she knew the real him and she still wanted to spend time with him. If that wasn't a symptom of something that necessitated a trip to St. Mungo's, he didn't know what was. He stared down at the sleeping figure, bemused. He brushed an errant strand of hair from her face, and his hand shook in shock as she leaned into his touch, turning the gesture into a caress. In a whisper, he summoned a book from the table, and began to read, one hand still running through her hair. They stayed like that for two hours, until Severus reluctantly shook her, whispering, "Hermione, the potion's done."

She slowly sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Hmmm?" she mumbled.

He couldn't help a small smile at the look of drowsy confusion on her face. "I said, sleepyhead, that the potion is ready." He teasingly tousled her hair, earning him a half-hearted glare. He snorted. "Pathetic," he commented, "That look wouldn't have frightened a six-year-old."

She unfurled herself from the couch, stretching like a cat as she ignored his commentary. He studied her intently, the way her shirt tightened across her chest as she stretched her arms behind her... Suddenly feeling very warm, he cleared his throat. Standing up, he strode over to the potion and ladled some into a test tube. "Perfect color," he commented, studying the clear purple hue.

Hermione appeared beside him. "Looks good. What's the next step?" she asked.

He consulted the book. "It needs to sit for at least two days, then we add the rest of the ingredients." They grinned triumphantly at each other. Hermione casually checked her watch, then froze as she saw the time.

"Severus! If we don't hurry, we'll miss dinner; we've been in here for five hours!"

He nodded obediently, and they both quickly packed up their things. Neither wanted their time together to end yet, so they slowly walked to the Great Hall, chatting about their potion, and discussing their classes.

They were in the middle of a joint diatribe about Divination when they entered the Great Hall. Immediately after crossing the threshold Severus came to an abrupt halt, so sudden that Hermione continued on several steps before realizing he was no longer with her. She turned around. "Severus! Are you waiting for an engraved invitation or..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she caught sight of him. _'Oh God.'_

Severus was standing in the Great Hall with absolutely no clothes on. He met her eyes for a second, and she could see a plethora of emotions run through him: humiliation, defeat, anger, and finally utter betrayal. His face hardened into its customary mask and he spun around and fled the hall.

Hermione paused, at a loss. She wanted to follow him, to comfort him, but she knew he would not want her around at least until he managed to cover himself. If he let her, though, she could transfigure some school robes for him; she was reasonably sure his transfiguration skills would not be strong enough to manage a convincing facsimile, and she wasn't going to make him go all the way to the dungeons for robes when she could help! She started after him.

One locating charm later, she found him in the empty Charms classroom. She quietly stepped in. "Are you okay?"

He whirled around at the sound of her voice. She flinched; she had been right, his version of school robes still looked much more like the parchment they had just been than any sort of clothing. He noticed her staring, and his expression became, if possible, even darker. "What's wrong? Did you not get a good enough look earlier?"

Bright red, she said nervously, "I just wanted to see if you needed any help--"

"That's rich, Granger. You and your little friends can't even leave me to my humiliation? You have to come rub it in my face? _Get out of here!_"

She cringed, then took a small step closer. "Severus, I'm sorry--"

"What in the world makes you think I have any interest in what you feel?" He was literally trembling with rage. "You had your fun. It was a perfect plan: spend some time with the greasy git, get him to lower his guard, then the games begin." He stepped closer, seething. "I should have trusted my friends, they certainly knew what they were talking about! 'Never trust a Muggle or a Mudblood more than you would trust a dog. They can't--'"

His diatribe was preempted by her fist crashing into his jaw. He staggered backward, his hand reaching up to his face in shock. He stared at her angrily, reaching for his wand, only to hear "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and find himself flying to the ground. The next thing he knew was the sound of her voice in his ear.

"You utter jackass. How _dare_ you! Before you begin spouting that sort of propaganda you should understand what it means. How dare you speak of trust--you, who would just assume, after all the time we've spent together, that I would do something like this. I thought you were better than that, Severus, I really did. If my heritage is such a cross for you to bear, then I assure you, I will make sure you never need deal with me again." He wished her voice would return to her previous hard, angry tones, because he didn't think he could stand listening to her choke on her tears knowing he had caused them.

She flicked her wand, and he found himself able to move. "Get up," she spat, and he obeyed soundlessly. He winced as she aimed her wand at him, relaxing as she altered his transfigured robes into something much closer to actual clothing. With a forbidding expression on her face, she turned and headed for the door. Without looking back, she commented, "I am sure my presence is an affront to your senses, so I will be going. I have a Maraudian homocide to care of, anyway. If you ever realize what a bastard you have been... well, you know where to find me, but be aware that I will be inclined to hex first and ask questions later.

She slammed the door, and headed toward Gryffindor Tower. _'If Remus was in on this, I'm going to kill him.'_

**_A/N:_**_ Two chapters in one night! I think that deserves a review!_


	8. Fixing What Was Broken

**_Disclaimer: _**_See Chapter One._

**_A/N: _**_A lot of people seem pretty confused about the time-travel aspect of this story. In this story, the past that Hermione is currently living through is the same past that Snape and co. remember. So, their memories aren't changing to include Hermione because they always did. Sound good? And thanks to everyone for their reviews--fifty-one! I can hardly believe it. A big hug to Kate, my fiftieth reviewer. Responses to reviews at end of chapter. Now, on with the story! --Piton_

**Chapter 8 - Fixing What Was Broken**

Remus stepped through the portrait hole, whistling tunelessly. His gaze was drawn to the three Animagi in the corner, looking about as pleased with themselves as they could be. Grinning, he strode over to them. "So, what did you do?"

James jumped up exuberantly, grabbing his arm and hauling him to the corner before beginning to speak. "Ah, it was genius, Moony!" he whispered loudly. "Utter perfection."

"Yeah, and it was my idea!" Sirius added, snickering.

Peter elbowed him, adding happily, "We sure showed the git!"

Remus was beginning to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Guys. What. Did. You. Do?" he repeated urgently.

"A very selective banishing charm on the entrance to the Great Hall," James explained gleefully.

"_Very_ selective," Sirius added, "specifically for clothing and keyed to Severus Snape."

Remus groaned. The boys looked confused. "Don't you get it, Moony?" Peter asked eagerly, "It means--"

His needless explanation was cut off by a burst of bushy hair flying through the portrait hole. Hermione grabbed Remus's shoulders and pulled him close. "Did you know about it?" she hissed.

"Not until about a minute ago," he answered hastily. Putting his hands over hers, he said soothingly, "Now calm down, kitten..." She jerked away and turned to the others, who were looking a bit wary by this point.

"So, who thought of it?" she asked, sounding almost casual.

Sirius slowly raised his hand. "Um, I did?"

"Did you, Sirius?" she said softly, dangerously. "Feeling pretty good there?" The boys, relaxed by her apparent calm, all grinned. Remus shook his head; there would be no saving them now.

With a growl worthy of her animagus form, Hermione strode over to Sirius and kicked him squarely in the crotch, pulling her wand and disarming the trio en route. As he collapsed, whimpering, she waved her wand and the three boys found themselves clad in frilly, lacy, green and silver dresses with matching hair. She turned to Remus. "I'm going to the library. Keep them away from me."

The next thing they knew, she was gone. The silence in the room was resounding as everyone stared at the involuntary drag queens in the corner. Finally, James shook himself out of his daze and bellowed, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

----------

Running a hand distractedly through his hair, Remus sighed heavily. _'What now?'_ he thought. _'Ok, first thing's first.'_ He turned to face the room at large. "Can I help you?" he asked sardonically, waiting until everyone turned back to their previous activities before facing the Marauders. "Well, you see--" he started, only to stop, confused, as James let out a girlish shriek and dove behind Peter. _'What the hell...'_

His question was answered as Lily strode up behind him. "Hello, boys. Nice outfits," she commented, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. She quirked an eyebrow at Remus. "Was this for something specific, or did you just have the urge to discover who is in fact the fairest one of all?"

He shook his head. "Wasn't me," he told her, clarifying, "although it _was_ for a specific reason."

She turned to the boys. "So, what did you do?"

With three identical expressions of bewilderment, they shrugged. "We don't know," James answered sheepishly.

Remus rolled his eyes. _'Time to come clean.'_ He glanced at Lily. "They played an exceptionally nasty trick on Severus and Hermione found them."

Lily's face cleared. "Ah. I see," she murmured. Being Hermione's roommate, and considerably more open-minded than her boyfriend and friends, she had known about the unlikely friendship since the beginning. She didn't really have a problem with Severus, in fact, she'd tutored him in Charms the previous year, but she knew his relationship with the boys and, frankly, was surprised this hadn't happened sooner. "You know, if you guys could learn to act your age instead of behaving like a group of cranky five-year-olds life would be a lot easier. And I include Severus in that."

Her comment certainly caught the attention of the three boys. They all started protesting at once. Lily let them wear themselves out before holding up her hands. "Shut up! Now, you guys have been utter morons about Severus. You've managed to convince yourselves that he deserves everything you've done to him," her eyes traveled to Sirius, "an argument which is pretty hard to make." Sirius at least had the grace to look vaguely sheepish at the reminder of the Whomping Willow incident. Lily shrugged. "Now, I remember when Severus and I had to tutor each other last year, and I had to practically chain you up to keep you from embarrassing yourselves. Fortunately, you seem to have gotten used to the idea that he and I can carry on a civilized conversation, and this year you've been remarkably understanding about him meeting Hermione four or five times a week to work on potions."

As one, three voices howled, _"What!"_ Remus retreated into the corner. If Lily wanted to handle this, that was more than fine with him.

Sirius stood up, hands balled in fists of rage. "I can't believe Hermione would work with that greasy git!" Pacing slightly, he caught sight of Remus. "And you! You knew about this and you didn't stop it?"

Remus froze as his three childhood friends pinned him with accusing glares. _'Mayday, mayday,'_ he thought faintly. He thought of Hermione, and his mind cleared. Returning their glares with one of his own, he responded heatedly, "That's right, I saw something that made her happy and I let her do it. Do you really think she enjoyed brewing potions with _me_?" The others cringed slightly. "That's right, even you guys have to admit that those two are better in potions than any of us, so why shouldn't they work together? Besides, you guys can't keep Hermione from having other friends. What are you going to do, lock her up until she sees things your way? Do you have any idea what she'd do to you once she got out?" Judging from the looks on their faces, they had an inkling.

Remus sighed mentally. It was time to bring out the big guns. Imagining how upset Hermione was when she left, his face assumed a dangerous expression that his friends had only seen a few times before, but immediately recognized as a sign that their bookish friend was about to flex his muscles big-time. His friends tended to forget how strong he was, they realized as he spoke in a quiet, deadly tone. "Listen up, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail." He looked at each in turn. "Hermione and Severus are _friends_, and if you do anything else to upset her, she will be the least of your worries, I promise."

"As do I," Lily chimed in, her green eyes flashing fire as she folded her arms over her chest.

The others stared dumbly at the normally quiet half of their little group. Knowing better than to argue, they nodded silently.

Remus smiled brightly. "Excellent!" he chirped. Looking around the circle, he asked mildly, "Who's up for some Exploding Snap?"

----------

Hermione stalked down to the library, hardly noticing the students scurrying away from her after one glance at her icy glare. She flew through the stacks, landing in her favorite corner. There, alone in the silence, she let the mask fall and buried her head in her hands. Only a few minutes later, though, she realized this was not what she needed. The hurt from Severus's treatment of her had been displaced by a severe anger, a need to cause physical harm to something or someone. Throwing her hands down in disgust, she blew out of the library, heading for the Room of Requirement. _'Since murder is frowned upon by the Ministry of Magic,'_ she thought grimly, _ 'I definitely need a distraction.'_

----------

Severus wandered the castle, not knowing what to think. Apparently Hermione hadn't been in on that trick at all, as hard as it was to believe. While one part of him understood her anger with him, and felt ashamed of his words, another part was just indignant. Why did she have to be there? She came to him at his most humiliating moment, not to mock him but to help him. How was he supposed to know that? It wasn't fair! Humiliation, hatred, pity... he was used to that, he could handle that. But this seemingly honest concern was beyond his realm of understanding.

She lectured him about _trust_. A foreign word if ever he'd heard one. Trust was for fools, trust was useless, trust meant giving someone the power to hit you where it really hurt. But he had trusted her, as much as he could trust anyone, it just wasn't enough for her, she needed... who knew what she needed? Not him.

_ It wasn't that easy._ How could he make her see? Her with her friends and her probably perfect family, she hasn't learned that you need to count on yourself and no one else.

He hoped she never needed to learn it.

Animals had it right, in his opinion. When two cats got into a fight, the loser didn't go to his mommy or friends so they could make it better, he slunk off to lick his wounds in private.

_'Real mature attitude. Why can't you just admit that you acted like an idiot and go apologize to her?' _lectured the little voice in his head.

_'Oh, shut up,'_ Severus told himself. His internal argument was cut short as he passed a door he hadn't noticed before. He paused; there was the strangest music playing inside; it sounded like Muggle classical, something unbelievably mournful and meditative.

He eased open the door, curious as to who would be playing something like that. His jaw dropped to find the most bizarrely decorated room; wooden floors, one wall completely made up of mirrors while the opposite had a long bar stretching across it, parallel to the floor. Next to one of the side walls rested what appeared to be an old Muggle music player, and moving toward the center of the room, eyes closed, with an expression of calm on her face, was Hermione Granger.

Severus stared. Her robes had been thrown into the corner, and she wore a leotard, tights, and dance shoes. As the music moved, so did she, pouring her heart into the dance. She looked beautiful, but even as he admired her he couldn't suppress a flare of jealousy, that she had this outlet, a method of releasing emotions without harming anyone nearby. As he continued to watch her, he noticed something odd; just observing her was helping him put his feelings in order. As the music wound to a close, and she hit her final position, panting, he felt calm for the first time in years.

She finally opened her eyes, letting out a little gasp as she picked out his shape amongst the shadows. Collapsing into a seated position, she turned her attention to her shoes, concentrating on undoing the laces as if they held the answers to the world's problems. He jumped when, without lifting her head, she asked incuriously, "How did you get here"?

"Same way as you, I'd imagine," he answered dryly. "Through the door." She shot him an exasperated glare, and he added, "I heard the music." He paused, uncomfortable. "You dance well."

She laughed bitterly. "Glad you think so." She picked up her shoes and padded over to her robes. A towel appeared, and she rubbed her face. Her voice muffled, she added coolly, "Did you have something else to say, or were you just going to stare at me"?

He cleared his throat, turning an unusual shade of red as he studiously regarded his shoes. "I'm... sorry I blamed you for the prank. I was embarrassed, and I just wanted you to leave."

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Would it make you feel better to know that the perpetrators will be feeling a bit... _frilly_ for the next week or so?"

He frowned blankly. "What?"

"You'll see soon enough," she assured him with a wink. Turning serious, she added, "It's fine, Severus, but don't let it happen again. I _have_ to help my friends, and if you want to spend time with me, you have to let me. The next time you spout any of that Death-Eater crap, whether you mean it or not, I'm out of here. Do you understand?"

"Death-Eater?" he asked in surprise.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard the term before."

He shook his head. "Of course not; I just didn't think anyone outside of Slytherin knew it."

Her eyes darkened, and she said softly, "Appearances can be deceiving. Shaking her head, she added, "It's more well-known... where I come from."

"In America?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She closed her eyes for a long moment. "They're very interested in world politics," she stated evenly.

He gave her a suspicious look. "If you say so." Not meeting her eyes, he muttered, "I am sorry; it won't happen again."

She smiled. "I know." Sliding on her robes, she continued, "Well, I need to go take a shower; do you want to meet Wednesday night to choose a new potion to start?"

He nodded. "Until then." Not knowing what else to say, he left, feeling much lighter than when he had arrived.

**_A/N:_**_ I know this isn't a very exciting chapter, but it had to be done! I should have another chapter ready really soon--like tonight or tomorrow. Things start to speed up after this. ;) Incidentally, I know nothing of ballet, but the song I imagine Hermione dancing to is something like Bernstein's "Adagio for Strings", if you're interested. Beautiful piece. Christmas will be in a few chapters--a question: Does anyone have any good ideas for gifts? Hermione's gift for Severus is definitely set, and I have stuff for everyone but I'm not a big fan of what else I chose (I'm terrible at giving gifts, and it apparently shows even in my writing!). --Piton_

**_Responses to Reviews:_**

**Kethryn, Jojo, Chainmailgrl, Snuffles 55, JasperPress77, Harper, RE16, Joots: **Thanks! I hope this continues to please!

**telosphilos:** I agree, and I think Hermione would too: sometimes a good knock on the head is the only way to get a guy's attention! I hope her revenge on the marauders met your expectations!

**Blade McKay:** I'm glad you like it! As for the Severus vs. Professor Snape issue: I'm flashing back and forth between the past and the present. Whenever Severus is referred to as a teacher, that means that section is set in the present, while the rest of the time is set in the past. I liked this way of showing when we are rather than coming out and saying it. I hope that clears that up!

**katelyn: **I'm glad you like it so far, and that the prank came as a surprise! I'm intending that the present Snape always remembered Hermione from the past, and eventually that will help explain why he is the way he is now. I hope this chapter works for you!

**sallene:** I'm glad you like it so far! You're right, Hermione and Severus's relationship is progressing, although I had intended that he always remembered her. Thanks for your review!

**Kellalor:** I'm sorry you hate the Marauders, but here you go! Take that, guys!

**melissa ivory: **I'm glad you liked the scene with older Severus and Minerva. I was kind of iffy about it at first, but it grew on me. I will try to give them another moment soon.

**ChewedGum: **I do feel extra-special, thanks! I'm sorry you're considering fictional homocide, but I'm flattered you feel that involved! Thanks for reviewing--I love your reviews!

**star bright 25:** I'm glad you like it! As for your question... it will be answered very soon. :)

**CassandraTheEvil: **Thank you! That's so flattering!

**Kate: **Well, not quite three in one night, but three in two days, not too bad, right? Glad you like it so far!

**Severus Mistress: **Ah... wait and see. :) I'm glad you like it so far!


	9. Law of Inertia

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Chapter One._

**_A/N: _**_This chapter gets its name from Newton's First Law of Motion, which is sometimes referred to as the Law of Inertia. --Piton_

**Chapter 9 - Law of Inertia**

Hermione felt like she was fairly skipping on the way to their lab. The last couple of weeks had gone well. Much to the Marauders' chagrin, they had found that nothing could cover, remove, or alter their new looks, and the school enjoyed the "drag queen trio" for an entire week, at which time Hermione had mercy on them and released the spell. By the end of the next week they had even forgiven her, although they still couldn't understand her actions. That was fine with her; as Remus said, "There's nothing wrong with being a woman of mystery". She then pointed out that she wouldn't be mysterious to most people, since few were quite that thick.

Her face fell and her steps slowed as she reached the door. For all her cheerfulness, she kept avoiding the thought of the upcoming holidays, but the Hogwarts Express was leaving tomorrow, carrying most everyone home to their families, and while she was excited to be staying here with Remus and McGonagall, she missed her old time. She blinked as she realized she had referred to it as her "old" time; not "home," not her "real" time. She was becoming accustomed to the idea of being stuck here, and that frightened her a little.

She walked in, flashing Severus a wide, fake smile of greeting. He gave her a searching look. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Sure!" she bubbled, "But enough about me, let's get to work, huh?"

With a quizzical eyebrow, he shrugged before turning to the cauldron. "Everything looks correct, if you could stir while I add the ground spider legs?"

She nodded briskly, and they began working, moving together in an easy camaraderie. By the end of the night, they were both exhausted, but the potion was finished. Severus carefully bottled the liquid and set it aside. Hermione frowned.

"What are you doing? We need to try it!"

"Now, now, Miss Granger..." he drawled. He frowned as he saw her flinch minutely. "Is something wrong?"

She forced a smile. "No, no... You just reminded me of someone I used to know." She made a show of looking at her watch. "Wow, look at the time! It's almost curfew! Guess I better get going; we can meet tomorrow and test the potion, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, she began to gather her books together frantically while he watched in confusion. As she felt his eyes on her, she stopped and turned to him, hands on hips. "What are you looking at?" she asked nervously.

Hoping to calm her down, he gave her a slow, sly grin. She felt an odd tightening in her stomach. "Nothing much," he drawled, "except that if you walk into Gryffindor tower looking like that your lupine friend will hex me until bits fall off."

She looked down cringing at her rumpled appearance and mussed up hair. _'Who says potions isn't a glamorous field?' _she thought dryly, saying aloud, "Oh,"as she deftly pointed her wand and returned her appearance to normal. Looking back at him, her eyes sparkled as she commented candidly, "Actually his current hex of choice is the Togliatesta."

Severus's encyclopedic knowledge of hexes kicked in and his eyes widened as he placed the name. "Perhaps I should behave myself for a while, then..." he mumbled.

She winked at him. "Don't worry Sev, I'd never let him do it. He wouldn't even want to, actually; before you, I made him help me with potions."

Severus cringed, memories of seven disastrous years of potions classes with Lupin flickering through his mind. "I'm surprised you both are still in one piece," he commented.

She laughed brightly, "Oh, he's nothing compared to Neville! I always thought you would--have liked to meet him," she finished weakly. Her heart pounded at the near slip, praying he didn't notice.

Inwardly, he raised his eyebrows at her stammering and her obvious redirection of the sentence, concerned that there was something she thought she needed to hide from him, but the terrified look in her eyes told him it would be counterproductive to press the subject at the present time. He changed the subject slightly. "Neville... He was a classmate in Chicago?"

Her eyes filled with relief and another emotion he couldn't place as she responded, "Yes, he was terrified of-of the potions professor there, and just being near him made him so petrified that he was incapable of brewing even the simplest potion correctly." She smiled, but there was a tinge of sadness to it. "I always had to watch him so closely to keep him from blowing us all up..." In a far away voice, she whispered, "I hope he's doing okay on his own." She turned away, biting her lower lip, before turning back to him with over-bright eyes. Her voice was choked as she cried hoarsely, "Oh, Severus, sometimes I just miss everyone so much!"

He felt his heart swell as she began to cry, bent over at the waist as if she could hide her weakness from the world. Wordlessly he jumped up and strode to her side, guiding her gently to the couch. He settled her down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. "It's okay to miss your home," he whispered. "You have to let it out, you can't keep pushing it down, you won't heal that way."

Her breath coming in harsh sobs, she buried her head in his chest and let out all the pain, anger, and confusion of the past three months: all the worries for her friends both past and present, the stress of maintaining a constant facade, the growing certainty that she would never leave this time and the knowledge that even if she stayed in this time permanently something would happen to make her disappear before long. She clung to Severus like a sailor clings to the beam of a lighthouse on a gloomy night, letting the feeling of his hand rubbing slow circles on her back and his deep voice murmuring soothingly gradually overtake her pain and fear. Her sobs slowly died away, leaving her drained, feeling pleasantly empty.

Sniffling softly, she pulled away slightly, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment. She stared determinedly at her hands, jumping as a white patch covered them. Severus's handkerchief. She murmured her thanks, dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose.

It was about 45 minutes after curfew when Remus jumped at the light tapping on the door of the Gryffindor boys' seventh-year dorm. Sirius and Peter slept on, oblivious, as he hastily threw on a robe and slippers. Opening the door cautiously, his jaw dropped upon finding Severus Snape standing impatiently in the dim hall. His confusion deepened when, seeing him, Severus jerked his head in an indication to follow before heading back to the common room.

At the foot of the stairs, he stopped short at the sight of Hermione huddled into herself on a couch near the fire, staring into nothing. She looked miserable, and it was obvious that she had been crying. He turned accusing eyes on Severus, who snapped, "Don't be daft! It wasn't me." His face softened as he turned to Hermione. "It's Christmastime and she's here. She misses her family and friends." He turned to Remus, eyes almost pleading. "She needs you. Take care of her while the rest are gone." He hesitated, looking unsure of himself, an expression that looked utterly out of place on him. "Tell her Tell her I'll be here too, if she wants to come see me... to test the potion."

Remus studied him carefully in the dim room, the only illumination the fire blazing in the hearth. Perhaps it was a trick of light. Perhaps it was an unexpected burst of Christmas spirit. Perhaps it was simply Hermione, but this was not the Severus he was accustomed to dealing with. "Don't worry about her," he answered eventually, slightly defensive. "I always take care of her." He caught the other boy's eyes. Hermione was always so energized, so happy after spending time with him. "I'll tell her you'll be here. It'll make her happy to hear," he said, looking for a reaction.

For a second, the pale face brightened as the black-haired boy's lips curled upward in a tiny smile, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Good. I have to get back to my room, and you have things to do." His gaze turned back to Hermione, and for a moment his expression was unguarded as he looked at her fondly. Then he turned back, and was Snape again. "Take care of her," he repeated coldly, and swept out.

Remus immediately rushed to Hermione, helping up to her room and laying with her until she fell asleep, watching over her protectively. His mind was racing, thinking of that look on Severus's face. _"Take care of her."_ This was his Hermione he was talking about, and a part of him kept shouting that that cretin wasn't good enough for her, but he had to admit that the Severus he had just spoken with hadn't been the same dark young man that stalked the halls at night. In the dark room, his lips curled into a smile. _'What do you know, Hermione,'_ he thought in awe, _'You've achieved the impossible.'_

----------****

The next morning, Severus sat on his bed, calmly observing the other boys' last-minute packing. Lucius passed by with a handful of socks, pausing at the foot of his bed. "Why aren't you packing, Severus?" he asked in a deceptively benign tone. "Don't tell us you've already finished."

Severus shrugged. "Ok, I won't tell you," he sneered. Rolling his eyes at the blank expression on the blond boy's face, he added, "Obviously, the fact that I'm not packing must mean I am staying here this holiday."

Lucius ran his eyes over Severus, evaluating him. "Funny," he commented, after a pause, "I'm sure I heard you mention your plans to visit your dear old grandmother."

If he was looking for a reaction, he had come to the wrong place. Severus simply blinked, not at all befuddled. "Perhaps you misheard," he suggested silkily.

"Perhaps you changed your mind," Lucius countered. He carelessly flung his socks into his trunk before sitting primly on the edge of Severus's bed. "Hmm. What could make Severus Snape want to stay at Hogwarts for the break?" he mused in a faux-confused tone. His face twisted into a vindictive snarl as he hissed, "This couldn't be about a certain Gryffindor Mudblood, could it?"

Keeping his face blank through pure will, Severus idly scratched his leg. "Who, Evans? I hardly think so, especially since I don't think she's even staying."

Lucius's eyes narrowed and his face sharpened, resembling a bloodhound on the scent of a fox. "I was referring to the Granger girl, but obviously it couldn't have anything to do with her." Shooting a sideways glance, he continued, "You know Granger--what is her name, Harriet?--is actually quite attractive. Once the new term starts I may avail myself of her charms--"

His voice ground to a halt as he found Severus's wand jammed in his neck before he'd even noticed him reaching for it. He stared calmly into a truly frightening pair of onyx eyes. "You _will not_ harass her, Malfoy," Severus stated, his face expressionless except for the ice in his glare. He slowly lowered his wand, looking at the other boy in cold rage.

Malfoy smiled smugly as he made a show of straightening his collar. "My, my, Severus," he commented mildly. "Such a furor--over a Gryffindor Mudblood, no less." Severus gave no sign that he heard, expressionlessly pulling out a book to read while Malfoy, triumphant, returned to his trunk.

----------

Hermione woke late that day, after eleven. She slowly climbed out of bed, feeling as if a weight had been taken from her shoulders. She wondered at this feeling of freedom, before the events of the previous night came flying back to her. She smiled fondly as she remembered how it felt to burrow into Severus's chest, feeling his arms around her; it was like coming home.

She remembered him walking with her to Gryffindor Tower, finally carrying her. She told him she could walk on her own, and he had snapped, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather get there before the sun rises." The effect of the comment was spoiled by the feeling of his breath on her cheek as he whispered to her. He laid her on the couch so gently, as if he thought she might break, and ran his hand over her cheek in a motion that sent chills down her spine, before leaving to fetch Remus.

Dear, sweet Remus, who had protected her throughout the night. Her brow creased as she wondered when he'd left. She snapped out of her thoughts as the object of her musing poked his head in the door. His pale eyes brightened upon seeing her up and about. "Good, you're decent!" he exclaimed, before bounding into the room and throwing himself on her bed.

She walked over to him and poked him gently. "You know, it's generally a better idea to find that out that _before_ opening the door. What would you have done if you'd walked in and I was dancing around naked?"

He shuddered. "I'd probably run out screaming," he said thoughtfully. He winked at her. "No offense, kitten, but you rank just below my mom on my list of people it would be wrong to see naked." He gave her a sly smile. "After I was done screaming, I would of course tease you mercilessly for dancing around naked in the first place."

She grinned at him. "Now that's just unfair! I'm a terrible dancer; since I can't inflict my graceless gyrations on the general public, why can't I dance in the privacy of my own room? Especially," she added pointedly, "since boys aren't even supposed to be up here."

Unperturbed, he said, "Well, isn't it a good thing that I'm smart enough to counter that no-boys spell?"

Giving him an amused glance, she deadpanned, "Yes, thank the gods that I have such a clever, clever friend. Whatever would I do without Remus? Why, I'd cry and cry and cry."

He put his hand on her shoulder in a theatrically consoling manner. "I know the idea of living without me is heartbreaking," he said solemnly, "but do you think you could manage long enough to get yourself into some robes so we can go to lunch?" At her exasperated nod, he headed for the door, pausing long enough to say, all kidding aside, "Just for the record, I think you're a great dancer, and you should not believe it when people tell you otherwise." He slipped out the door.

She smiled at the empty room for a moment. She had told him about her years of ballet lessons as a child, her hours of practicing and dreams of being a prima ballerina, only to be told the year before entering Hogwarts that she lacked the "grace" to advance any further. She wasn't sure why she was surprised that he had remembered. Humming a Christmas carol, she finished dressing and bounded down the stairs to Remus.

He smiled at her exuberant entrance. "Such energy this morning!" he marveled, as they headed off. Walking slowly to the Great Hall, he shot a glance at her. "Did I mention that Severus said to tell you he'll be staying for the break, too?" he asked casually.

Her face broke into an expression of pleased surprise. "He said that? I thought he had told me he was leaving," she mused, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

Remus grinned to himself. This was too easy. "Perhaps he stayed for you... I mean, your potion," he suggested innocently. "Didn't you say it's almost finished?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, we will probably test it tonight," she affirmed. Shooting a glance at Remus, she said, "Ok, c'mon and spill already, Rem! You've had a cat-that-ate-the-canary expression since you came in my room."

He smiled mysteriously. "It's just the observation of social customs," he said innocently. Seeing her lips thin in suspicion, he added hastily, "You know, Christmas is coming, people act all goofy, that sort of stuff."

Mollified, Hermione shrugged. "Ok..." she said uncertainly.

They entered the Great Hall, where, as was custom when few students stayed over the holidays, everyone was dining together at the Head Table. Remus subtly steered her to the seat next to Severus. Needing little guidance, she plunked down beside him. "Good morning," she greeted him sincerely.

He gave her a genuine smile. "Good _afternoon_," he corrected.

She gave a sheepish chuckle. "Oh. I guess I slept a little late today," she commented unnecessarily.

His eyes studied her for a long moment that warmed her face and left her skin feeling like every nerve was on end. "I think you needed it."

"What does that mean?" she demanded, only half-kidding. "Are you implying I'm in desperate need of beauty sleep?"

His eyes sparkled playfully. "Now, wait a minute. You said you got a good night's sleep last night. I said you needed it. The so-called 'beauty sleep' has already been experienced, meaning, theoretically, that it has already positively affected your appearance, so couldn't my comment be taken as a compliment?" While she was gaping at him in surprise, he added, "Although I've never had a complaint with your physical appearance, that wasn't actually what I was referring to. You were barely able to keep your head up last evening."

She flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right. Sorry," she muttered.

Nudging her elbow, he said mildly, "It was actually quite pleasant: very quiet." His lips curved into his trademark sneer, although the typical malice behind it was missing. "It was just too bad you didn't fall asleep again; your head makes an excellent bookrest," he added wickedly.

Hermione gasped, partially in surprise at his playful mood. She wondered if his suddenly relaxed state had anything to do with the recent departure of Lucius Malfoy. "You don't really do that!" she said accusingly. "Just wait and see what I do the next time you take too much cheering draft..."

Sitting on the other side of Hermione, Remus observed the two with mischievous glee. He jumped slightly when he heard McGonagall's voice in his ear. "What exactly are you planning with Hermione, Mr. Lupin?"

He grinned at the Transfiguration teacher turned mother hen, indicating the discussion taking place next to him. They studied the couple for a moment. Severus was currently leaning in to whisper something to Hermione, his face open and happy. Hermione was glowing with pleasure as she nodded along to his comment. Remus gave Minerva a knowing smile. "I'm just letting nature take its course, Professor," he responded with all the innocence of a newborn babe.

"I see," she muttered, eyeing the scene before her speculatively. Given their relationship even a couple of months ago, she supposed she should be surprised by this new development, but somehow she felt like she had been waiting for it all along. _'You sure don't go for the easy ones, Hermione,'_ she thought fondly. She turned to Remus, wearing her usual stern expression. "I don't suppose you'd like any help letting nature take its course," she asked in an unusually mild tone.

His eyes sparkling like a bright autumn sky, he regarded the teacher with surprised approval. "I believe that nature can use as many helping hands as possible," he answered with a smile, and the two of them resumed their observation of the oblivious couple down the table, minds whirling as they plotted.

**_A/N: _**_Responses to reviews at the end of the next chapter. Next chapter: Hermione and Severus's dreams! --Piton_


	10. Only To Be With You

**_Disclaimer: _**_See Chapter One._

**_A/N: _**_WARNING: Rampant fluffiness alert. Proceed with extreme caution. Also beware the baby lemons. This chapter gets its name from the song "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For", by U2. --Piton_

**_A/N (Part Two):_**_ Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Seventy-two! You caused a rampant outbreak of my happy dance. Responses to reviews at the end of the chapter. --Piton_

**Chapter 10 - Only to Be With You**

The seventh-year Potions class was thankfully coming to a close, but there was one more thing Professor Severus Snape had to do before he could have any peace. "Potter, stay after class," he commanded, tiredly massaging the bridge of his nose with long, thin fingers. The Slytherins grinned vindictively as they exited the room, while the rest of the students shot Harry sympathetic looks.

He warily approached the desk, waiting for the last of his classmates to leave before asking, "Sir--does this have something to do with Hermione?"

Snape's head shot up. "Why would you think this has anything to do with Miss Granger?" he asked hastily.

Raising his eyebrows, Harry responded sarcastically, "You mean, beside the facts that she hasn't been seen today, she even missed _your_ class, and you had me, one of her best friends, stay after class even though we both know you'd rather wrestle a Blast-Ended Skrewt than voluntarily have a civil conversation with 'the famous Harry Potter'?"

"That will be 5 points from Gryffindor for your impertinence, and the next time you open your mouth it will mean ten more," Snape snapped half-heartedly. The boy lifted his chin and glared defiantly, but remained silent. _'Thank the gods for small favors.'_ The professor sighed. "Potter, do we need to waste my time fetching Weasley, or are you capable of repeating to him what you will learn at a later point in time?"

"Just talk, sir, I don't have that long before Quidditch practice," Harry said impatiently.

Snape scowled. "Very well." He paused, unsure how to begin. _'Damn you, Lupin, you cowardly werewolf,'_ he snarled mentally. "As you know, Miss Granger was to serve a detention with me last evening," he began. "She never showed up, and upon searching for her, I discovered... clues leading to her whereabouts."

Green eyes studied him blankly. "What type of clues?" Harry asked cautiously. "Has Hermione been taken somewhere? Where is she?"

"If you could refrain from asking foolish questions, I would tell you!" Snape roared, rapidly losing his nerve and his patience. "You are aware, I think, that Miss Granger has been using a Time-Turner this year?"

Harry nodded wordlessly.

"It appears that she... was rather careless in activating the device yesterday, and has managed to transport herself multiple decades into the past," Snape stated evenly.

With narrowed eyes, Harry asked suspiciously, "_When_ is she now? How do you even know that is what happened?"

"Because I remember her appearing in the past, you stupid boy!" he growled.

Harry took a step back. "She's in _your_ past... but you said she's traveled _decades_... and you aren't that old, but she has to be at Hogwarts still, so... she's stuck whenever you were a student here!" he finished, his face a strange mixture of triumph and incredulity. "If you remembered that this would happen, why didn't you warn her?" He took in a quick breath. "Wait--you were a... you weren't on our side as a student here, were you! Did you hurt her, Snape? Is that why you never told us? What did you do to--"

_BANG!_ Harry was cut off by the sound of the classroom doors flying open so quickly they almost flew off their hinges. He turned back to Snape, who was standing behind his desk, one trembling hand still gesturing toward the exit.

"Get. Out," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes glittering madly. "Get out _now_, and speak to Lupin if you have any more idiotic accusations to level against me."

Harry almost tripped over his own feet as he slowly backed away from the furious teacher. Although he was terrified of the man's temper, he knew he should try to apologize for what he had said. "Sir, I--" He winced as a row of beakers exploded behind him.

"Leave now!" Snape bellowed.

Harry left. The moment the doors swung shut behind him, Snape heaved a cauldron at the wall, letting out an incoherent shout of rage and despair. Suddenly spent, he fell to his knees on the dungeon floor, sliding slightly as his left leg hit something hard and round. Glancing down curiously, he found a small Muggle golf ball. "How...?" he whispered in awe, gently picking up the sphere, his fingers running over the tiny valleys on the worn surface. Clutching it desperately, he murmured affectionately, closing his eyes, "Insufferable know-it-all." Opening his eyes, he gazed almost hopefully around the room, before repeating, "Insufferable know-it-all." The inflexible solitude closed in like a wave, over his head, and his voice rose as he repeated the phrase over and over, not stopping until his shouts were echoing around the room. Only then did the ball slip from his fingers as he slumped to the ground, head in his hands.

----------

The next day, Hermione slipped into their lab to find Severus studying their potion. His head was bent over the large bottle in concentration, and a strand of lanky black hair had slipped into his eyes. Her fingers itched to reach out and brush it away, but she controlled herself. Standing next to him, she leaned over the concoction herself, studying it in all seriousness before turning to him and saying solemnly, "Well, it's still there."

He gave her a withering look, before turning back to the potion. "I think it's ready," he murmured distractedly. He poured some into two cups, holding one out to Hermione with a mischievous, if slightly nervous, expression. "Shall we?" he asked politely.

Grinning apprehensively, she clinked her glass against his. "Cheers," she said idly, before downing the glass.

With a small knowing smile, Severus hurriedly set down his glass while she drank, so that he had his hands free to catch her when, having finished, she staggered slightly and collapsed into his arms. He lifted her easily, carrying her to the couch, where he spread her out, brushing the hair away from her face as he muttered fondly, "It's a bloody _dream_ potion, and she just stands there and chugs it like a bed will magically appear for her." He reluctantly moved away, studying her freckled, heart-shaped face, which was set in a serene smile. _'Well, it seems to be working,'_ he thought with a shrug.

Picking up his glass, he laboriously transfigured his Charms textbook into a mattress. A bit out of breath from the effort, he shook his head self-mockingly. _'Definitely should've made Hermione do that.'_ Laying down on his mattress, which was still quite hard and a little shiny, he swallowed his share of the potion, and the room was silent as both walked in a dream world.

_Hermione's Dream_

_Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in an unknown room. She looked around curiously. The walls were still Hogwarts stone, and she guessed from the temperature that she was somewhere in the dungeons. The room was large and surprisingly welcoming in a brittle way. The floor was a deep emerald (the color of Lily's eyes, her mind supplied), the carpeting thick and luxurious. The stone walls were covered with bookshelves on two sides, thousands of old and obviously well-read volumes spanning the elegant, dark wood. The room was centered around a fireplace of pale gray marble, with matching couches and chairs curved around it. Though she was in the dungeons, the room was pleasantly bright from the dozens of tiny sconces bearing torches spread throughout the space. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized she was in the Slytherin common room. _'Harry and Ron didn't describe it anything like this,'_ she thought, running a finger along a plush green chair. She heard the door open, and whirled to see a familiar lean frame emerging from the entrance._

_Her heart sped up slightly, but it seemed her dream self had been expecting him. "Severus!" she greeted, running up and throwing her arms around him. "You're late," she scolded._

_His arms encircled her soothingly. "I'm sorry, dearest, two third-years got into a fistfight today, and Professor Bronyan volunteered me to oversee the detention." He bent his head and gave her a long, warm kiss. "How can I convince you to forgive me?" he murmured, and she shivered deliciously at the warm, low tone._

_"Well, I don't know," she answered, pretending to give the manner serious thought as he began pressing kisses along her neck. "You could... that is... ummm," she sighed, tilting her head to allow him better access. "You're forgiven," she whispered happily. _

_He pulled back slightly. "I wasn't expecting to find you here."_

_She smiled at him. "I was just remembering our first kiss," she said tenderly._

_His eyes brightened as he remembered. "Can you believe that was almost five years ago?" he asked in surprise._

_She pulled him close. "It seems like forever ago and just yesterday, at the same time," she said thoughtfully. She kissed the tip of his nose. "Would you have been happy then, to know you'd still be here at Hogwarts, apprentice to the Potions Master and married to the 'insufferable know-it-all'?"_

_He pressed a kiss on her temple. "The only thing 'insufferable' was how long it took to get up the nerve to kiss you," he sighed, lifting her into his arms. They kissed, a long, sweet kiss that slowly intensified as their tongues slid against each other. Breathing a little raggedly, Severus pulled away. "C'mon, darling," he murmured in that silky tone that never failed to make her knees turn to water. "Let's go to our rooms._

_She slid out of his grasp, holding his hand in hers as she allowed him to lead her away._

Hermione sat up with a start, eyes wide as she remembered her dream. She recalled the potion's purported uses; excellent dreams of your deepest desire. Her throat dry, she stared at the corner where Severus lay on his sad little transfigured mattress. Despite the confusing emotions welling with her, she couldn't prevent a giggle from slipping out. He was terrible at Transfiguration; he excelled in the minutiae, it was why he loved potions, and Transfiguration required concentration on the big picture. Aiming her wand, she gently levitated him into her place on the couch, allowing herself a moment of reflection as she settled him in. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek. He smiled, and then the dream and all its implications came crashing down on her. She scurried frantically out of the room. She needed Remus; they had a lot to discuss.

_Severus's Dream_

_Severus stalked through the dark halls of Hogwarts, eyes alert as he scanned the area for any indication of students out of bed. It was a familiar routine for him, one that spanned back to his student days all those years before. It wasn't often anymore that he felt the need to wander the halls, but he'd woken during the night, strangely restless, and had slipped out for the comforting ritual. He was striding along the hall toward the library when he sensed a familiar presence watching him. He turned around, and saw her standing in a corner, the bottom half of her nightgown visible in the shadows, a dim flash of teeth the only indication of the welcoming smile he knew her to be wearing._

_Frowning in concern, he quickly made his way to her. "You shouldn't be up this late," he whispered reprovingly._

_She lifted her chin. "Neither should you," she replied tartly. Her eyes softened. "I woke and you were gone. It's been so long since you've left during the night I thought..."_

_"Nothing's the matter," he interrupted soothingly, cupping her face in his hand, studying those big brown eyes that were currently focused on him so worriedly. His thumb made small circle on her cheek as his other hand slid around her thickening waist and drew her close. He kissed her forehead. "Let's head back; all the students seem to be in bed anyway," he suggested, guiding her in the direction of their rooms._

_She slid her arm in his and headed off obediently. They walked in companionable silence until she spoke up. "I woke up because I could feel it moving," she said suddenly._

_He spun to face her, asking eagerly, "Really? Could I feel it yet?"_

_She smiled at him affectionately. "With the help of a sensitivity spell, certainly." _

_He patted her stomach delicately. "We really need to think of names," he commented. "The poor child is going to come out answering to 'it.'"_

_She gave him a wry smile. "I don't think that's exactly how it works, but choosing a name certainly can't hurt anything," she agreed amiably. They reached their rooms, and he gave the password, ushering her inside. Once the door had closed, she grabbed his robes and yanked him over to her. The next thing he knew, her lips were on his, and extraneous thought became impossible as her hand danced lightly along his back._

_She kissed her way to his ear, whispering, "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there."_

_Breathing just the tiniest bit heavier than usual, he whispered back, "I was worried when I saw you wandering the halls tonight."_

_She grinned wickedly as she attacked his ear. "I suppose that makes us even," she murmured._

_He let out a soft groan, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered, "and I'm never letting you go."_

Severus's eyes slowly opened, then widened as he realized the implications of what he had seen. He raised an eyebrow upon finding himself on the couch. Looking around, he realized Hermione was gone; she must have moved him from his horribly uncomfortable attempt at transfiguration. He frowned worriedly, wondering what had made her leave. He hoped he hadn't called her name in his sleep or anything. Heaving a sigh, he buried his head in his hands. This required some serious consideration.

**_A/N:_**_ I hope this sounds okay. I'm in the process of ending a five-year relationship, so all fluffiness seems kind of... off-kilter right now. Anyway, review and let me know what you think! The next chapter should be in the next couple of days, if not sooner. --Piton_

**_Responses to Reviews:_**

**CassandraTheEvil, Chainmailgrl, ivre, JasperPress77, emilyshka, witchfire37, crazley, Ammarine, Gold-Emerald fairy, ashley678:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews! You make me feel loved. ;)

**melissa ivory: **Well, I tried for romance, anyway. And, ah, you discovered my secret... it's just for you! ;) Are you a dancer? If so, would you be willing to answer a few technical questions I might have? Glad you like it so far!

**ChewedGum: **Aw, your reviews are so nice! Here's more future Snape; I like writing him too, I think even more than past Snape. I enjoyed the dresses, too--it took a while to come up with a good punishment for those sneaky boys! Glad you like it so far!

**Under the moons Influence:** Your review is so funny! Have a Canary Cream for making me laugh. And I agree with you about Dumbledore's lemon drops... oh, he has a plan with those! I'm glad you like the fic!

**Starbuckkitty:** I'm glad you like Snape-on-the-fence. He's such an intelligent guy, it just seems to me that he'd have some problems buying the whole Death Eater premise. I'm glad this story interests you!

**Joots:** I'm having a lot of fun writing McGonagall as a bit of a mother hen. I'm glad you like it so far!

**thatsmydog:** Well, I looked it up, and inertia is definitely what I was going for. Where are you from? I'm from the US, maybe it's one of those words that's spelled differently in other countries. Anyway, glad you like it so far!

**sallene: ** I _do_ love inquisitive readers! I'm not sure exactly what you're asking though, so I'm just going to spew randomness and hope I hit on it. ;) For the time travel it helps to think of it as completing a loop, rather than a brand new experience. And, yeah, poor Professor Snape is having all sorts of problems waiting for her to come back, which you get part of from this chapter. I'm glad you liked the Marauders' punishment; it seemed fitting, somehow. I wasn't sure if Severus should apologize so quickly, but I figured they had gotten close enough that he didn't want to lose her over something she didn't even do, so he just did it. I'm glad you like the story! I hope you keep reviewing!

**magicwand:** I'm glad you like it so far. I agree about Lupin--it seems kind of silly to me when some fics have Hermione go back in time and practically everyone falls for her. Plus, I just don't think she's his type; he's a little to easy-going. As for Christmas, it's coming in two or three more chapters, so hold on a little bit longer!

**krirobe:** I'm glad you liked the fight scene. It's growing on me. I'm glad you like the story, and here's an update, so you can live to review again! ;)

**ParvisSira:** Ah, yes, Christmas is such a perfect holiday for fluffiness, isn't it? I'm glad you like it; it always seems kind of corny once I get it onto paper. (well, onto the computer screen, if we're being technical ;) ) I'm glad you're enjoying!


	11. Contemplations and Revelations

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Chapter One._

**_A/N:_**_ I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews! Ninety-six, good gracious! You all make my day! And thanks to those of you that gave your sympathy for my RL problems, you helped me cheer up enough to write! Responses at the end of the chapter._

**Chapter 11 - Contemplations and Revelations**

Remus lay on a couch in the common room, peacefully studying the ceiling and enjoying the feeling of utter laziness flowing through him. Suddenly the portrait swung open with a bang, and Hermione bolted in, shouting frantically, "Remus! Rem! _Remus! Where are you?"_ Her frantic gaze missed him in his sprawled position on the couch, its back shielding him from view as she hurtled up the steps to the boys' dorms, screeching, "_Reeeeemuuuus!_"

Sighing in bewilderment, he slowly sat up, realizing he needed to take action before she scared the pants off of little Timmy Dreskin, the only other Gryffindor here over the break. Standing, he called, "I'm down here, Hermione! In the common room."

Less than a second after he had finished speaking she was bounding down the stairs toward him. She flew at him, throwing her arms around him so fiercely that he was fleetingly grateful for his werewolf strength, since that was all that had kept them upright. Guiding her to the couch, he asked mildly, "Is something bothering you, kitten?"

"Is..." Hermione trailed off, at a loss for words. Suddenly she exploded, attacking him with her hands as she bellowed, _"Yes, there is something bothering me, you bloody clueless prat!"_

He fended off her blows, at a loss about how to deal with the situation. She was behaving in a way that was utterly unlike her. Cautiously, feeling like he was tiptoeing through a minefield (even though he didn't really know what a minefield was, it was just something he'd heard her say before), he murmured, "Can you tell me about it?"

As suddenly as it began, her tantrum stopped and she leaned back against the couch, turning and facing him with tired eyes. "We tried the potion today," she said simply.

"Ok" he said carefully._ 'What now?'_ "Um, what potion were you brewing again?"

She gave him a disgusted look. Playing with the hem of her robes, she muttered, "Delightful Dream Draught."

"Ah," said Remus, beginning to understand. Withholding his grin because he didn't want to lose an eye or any other important body part, he asked innocently, "And you weren't happy with your dream?"

Sitting up straight, she shook her head vigorously. "No, that wasn't it at all, it was just..." she trailed off as she stared at him. She leaned over and poked a small finger in his chest. "You _knew_!" she exclaimed in outrage. He braced himself to be hexed, but she just buried her head wearily in his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her words muffled.

He shook his head affectionately. "That's hardly my place to do," he mildly commented. "Besides," he added matter-of-factly, "you wouldn't have believed me even if I had." He let out an evil grin. "It must have been a _good_ dream," he commented gleefully.

She lifted her head and shot him a death glare. "Remus. Shut. Up." She growled through gritted teeth.

Still grinning, he shook his head mischievously. "A reeeally good dream," he reiterated, dodging her hex. Grabbing her arm and gently relieving her of her wand, he looked at her seriously. "Why are you so upset?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged, a lost expression in her eyes. "Because it's _Snape,_" she answered as if that explained everything. "Because it was overwhelming; I mean, we've never even kissed, and I go and dream that we're married and living here and he's apprenticing with Professor Bronyan--"

"Whoa!" Remus interjected, holding up his hand. He stared at her, trying to regulate his reaction, which was about typical for an eighteen-year-old male hearing the word "married." He cleared his throat. "Did it occur to you that the potion might be speaking metaphorically?"

She gave him a look usually reserved for escaped mental patients. "_What?_" she asked blankly.

"You know," Remus said, warming to his idea, "Maybe it didn't mean marriage literally; maybe it just meant that you want to spend time with him, or... do things that married couples do." His face was green at the seriously unwelcome mental image.

Not noticing his expression, she nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense," she conceded. Relaxing against him, she looked up fearfully. "But, Rem, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Remus shrugged. "Then I beat him up," he answered frankly.

----------

Professor Lupin sat across from Harry and Ron, watching them anxiously as they absorbed the fact that their best friend was currently finishing her childhood with Harry's parents, and no one knew exactly when she would return. _'Or if,'_ came the traitorous voice in his head.

As he studied them, Harry shook his head slightly, as if to clear it, before asking quietly, "She's okay when she's with you, right? Nothing happens in that time..." His voice trailed off.

Lupin nodded reassuringly. "Yes, the last time I saw her she was absolutely fine," he confirmed, knowing that wasn't an ideal assurance. He changed the subject. "Would you like to see some pictures?" he asked, pulling out a large picture-book bound with red leather.

The boys nodded enthusiastically, pulling their chairs around to his side of the desk as he opened the book across his paperwork. Their eyes were wide as they studied the various pictures: Hermione and the Marauders, mugging for the camera; Hermione on Remus's shoulders and Lily on James's in a chicken fight in the lake; Hermione and Remus, hand in hand and laughing hysterically, running from Sirius and James, who were both breathing out bouncy pink bubbles instead of words, looking furious; Snape, with bright red, curly hair, three Marauders wearing ugly green dresses... Realizing what was coming, Remus slammed the book shut while the boys giggled over the last photo. "I just remembered, I have class soon," he said hastily, "And so do you!" he added, ushering them toward the door.

They slowly gathered their things, looking vaguely bewildered at the abrupt dismissal. They were almost out the door when Ron let out an inelegant snort. "Hey, Professor?" he asked, chortling, "Did Hermione, y'know, _date_ anyone while she was in the past?"

Remus felt his face turn a stomach-turning variation of colors as he stammered, "Well, you see..." _'And this is why I wasn't a Slytherin,'_ he thought in despair, wracking his brain for an answer that wasn't a lie without actually telling the truth. Once Hermione returned it would be obvious, but until then he didn't really feel it was his place to tell. _'Oh, admit it, Lupin,'_ he said to himself sarcastically, _'you're just a big coward who _really _doesn't want to be the one to have that particular conversation.'_

He blushed as he realized the two boys were still there, standing at the door giving their teacher odd looks. Ron's look was simple bewilderment, while Harry's bright green eyes held a dawning realization. "Oops, look at the time," he blurted, "Guess we'll have to meet and finish the pictures another day," and, without further ado, he slammed the door in their faces. Leaning his back against the dark wood, he closed his eyes and thought, _'Sorry, kitten, but I figured you'd like to see the Severus in this time before your friends kill him.'_

----------

Severus dragged his feet dejectedly as he hauled himself up to the Owlery. As much as he enjoyed living in the dungeons, climbing to the higher areas of the castle was not a particularly enjoyable task--he probably would have dropped Divination for that reason alone, even if it hadn't been such a load of hippogriff manure. The journey was a necessity today, though; he needed to talk, and who else would listen? He reached the tower and set himself down in a corner, scanning the rows of winged creatures. "Erasmus?" he called softly. "Come down."

A fluttering of wings, and the company of birds scattered, allowing a small, tattered, brown owl to glide to his place beside his master. Cooing happily, Erasmus nestled beside Severus, butting his head against the young man's knee in a gesture of welcome. Smiling slightly, Severus stroked the glossy feathers.

"Hello, 'Mus," he murmured. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you much this year. I haven't had the need to send any post, but that's no excuse, is it." He frowned slightly. "I was never entirely sure why Grandfather gave me an owl as a present for starting at Hogwarts. It seemed like a strange choice, since he made it clear _he_ never wanted to receive any 'weak-willed whinging from a whimpering adolescent.' Merlin knows what Father would do if I wrote him, and now that Mother..." He broke off. There was no need to go down that road. He continued.

"Anyway, 'Mus, I guess I've been preoccupied lately. You remember Hermione Granger? The obnoxious Gryffindor that was attempting to drive me crazy? Well, she's not that bad, I suppose. Turns out she really does know a few things about potions, and we've been working together in my lab." Severus sat quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts. In a commotion of fluttering feathers, Erasmus made his way onto the boy's lap, blinking his large amber eyes intelligently. Chuckling, Severus commented, "A little impatient, are we? Very well. So, we've been working together, and we made the Delightful Dream Draught, and yesterday when we tested it I kind of dreamed about her." He closed his eyes, embarrassed, as his little familiar hooted encouragingly.

"So, what do I do now, 'Mus? She'd run away screaming if she knew what my 'deepest desire' was. A couple of months ago, I would have said, 'Good riddance,' but she's different now. Or _I'm_ different now, I don't know. All I know is I _don't_ want her to leave. She's... she's so smart, and she listens when I talk but I know she's not trying to discover my secrets to use for leverage, or use me in some amusing joke. I trust her, 'Mus, and it's a little scary, because that is never an intelligent thing to do." He tapped the owl's beak. "You know, her hair is the same color as your coat," he told him candidly.

He leaned back against the rough stone wall, feeling the comfortable weight of his winged confidante rustle against his thighs. In a whisper, he confessed, "She's so _pretty_, 'Mus. The only reason I'm admitting this is because you can't tell anyone. I don't understanding how someone can be simultaneously the stereotypical forthright Gryffindor and still so bloody confusing!" He sighed. "Sometimes she says something, and I'm _sure_ she understands exactly what my life is like. I don't know where she's really from, but her past is darker than she'd like us to believe. Facts like those should be enough to keep me away from her, but no!"

He scowled. "I _hate_ puzzles I can't solve, I know better than to believe what I can't see, so _what_ is it about her that makes me want to throw myself at her and tell her how much brighter the room gets when she comes in, how she can give me one look and I feel like a different person, a _better_ person." His hands clenched into fists. "She acts like she knows everything about me and still thinks there's hope, like she _enjoys_ spending time with me. I just don't understand, 'Mus! What should I do?"

He opened his eyes and stared at the tiny owl that let out a loud, indignant _hoot!_ and nipped his hand. He snorted. "All right, Erasmus. I'll try."

----------

Minerva looked up from her grading, surprise rapidly turning to a smile of welcome as Hermione slipped into the room. "Hello, Hermione," she greeted warmly.

Staring at the ground, strangely uneasy, Hermione mumbled, "Hi. Remus said you wanted to have tea today?"

Minerva raised her mental eyebrows, attention sharpening. _'He did, did he?'_ "Yes, just let me clear these exams away," she said nonchalantly, waving her wand and banishing the stack of parchment to the windowsill, where it arranged itself in a neat pile. She summoned a house elf and soon had tea steaming in front of them. "So, Hermione," she began, feeling her way through the strange situation. She was interrupted by the tapping of an owl's beak on her window. She gave Hermione a slightly apologetic look. "Excuse me a moment," she said, her concern growing when the girl simply nodded limply, hardly hearing her.

She rose and strode to the window, letting in what she recognized to be an ordinary school owl. Her brow creasing, she untied the letter and opened it curiously, smiling inwardly as she recognized Remus Lupin's handwriting.

_Dear Professor, _the note read, _Ask Hermione about the potion she brewed with Severus._ That was the sum of the missive, and Minerva gave a disapproving frown as she realized he hadn't even signed his name. _'Sloppy work, Mr. Lupin,'_ she thought sternly. She turned back to Hermione, shoving the scrap of parchment into her pocket; at least now she had an idea of what was going on. Sliding back into her seat, she asked mildly, "So, how is your potion with Mr. Snape coming along? Last time you had said you were about finished."

She was surprised to see a bright red blush suffusing through the young woman's face. Giving intensive scrutiny to her teacup, the brunette murmured, "Well, we finished it, and it works and everything."

The other woman nodded patiently. "What were you brewing again?"

The blush deepened. "The, um, Delightful Dream Draught?" she said in an almost-steady voice, transferring her gaze from her cup to her napkin. Had she looked up she would've been shocked to see a moderately evil grin cross the face of her straight-laced teacher.

"Ah, I see," she said blandly, sipping her tea. "So, if it worked you must have had a nice dream," she prompted.

Her face about to burst into flame, Hermione ducked her head, hiding under a veil of curls. "Umm-hmm," she agreed weakly.

McGonagall allowed herself a small, impatient sniff. "So? What did you dream about?" she asked bluntly.

Hermione looked back up at her hesitantly, and Minerva got the distinct feeling that, had Lily been here, they would not be having this conversation. "Um, well IdreamedaboutSeverus," she said in a rush.

The normally unflappable teacher blinked. "Pardon?" she asked politely.

Hermione rolled her eyes in mortification before repeating slowly, "I dreamed about _Severus_."

There was a small silence in the room while Minerva's mental self did a small happy dance. Gods, but she loved to be right. Clearing her throat, she said, "Why does that upset you?" At Hermione's surprised stare, she commented briskly, "Your expression hardly screams 'unbearable happiness,' child." Her eyes twinkled, reminiscent of Dumbledore, as she continued, "Besides, if this didn't bother you, I think you'd be in the dungeons right now, not here talking to me."

The young woman scowled at her shoes. "I dreamed we were _married_," she finally admitted, sounding both ambarrassed and confused.

That brought Minerva to a halt. Mouth opening and closing, she thought rapidly. She wasn't sure what to think of that. She had been certain Severus would be good for Hermione, and vice versa, but she hadn't expected her young ward to be thinking that seriously about him when she was still so young. She pushed aside the traitorous voice that reminded her that _her_ marriage had begun at age seventeen and she hadn't regretted a day of it.

Wheels turning, Minerva suggested, "Maybe the potion works in metaphors."

Hermione's head snapped up. "That's exactly what Remus said!" she exclaimed. She looked at the teacher timidly. "But the next time I see him he's going to ask about my dream. What do I tell him? What if he's disgusted and he avoids me until graduation?"

The older woman felt a rush of maternal feelings at the poorly concealed fear in Hermione's voice. _'Boy, has she got it bad,'_ she thought with a smile. She leaned forward, grasping one of Hermione's hands, forcing her student to meet her eyes. "From the way he looks at you when you're together, I would say it's more likely he had a similar dream than that he would be disgusted by yours."

From the light that quickly grew in her eyes, Minerva was guessing that idea hadn't occurred to her before. "Oh," she breathed, disengaging her hand and leaning back thoughtfully.

Her guardian smiled slightly as she poured more tea, and they finished their visit in relative silence.

**_A/N: _**_I know not much happens here, but next chapter: Christmas!_

**_Responses to Reviews:_**

**Dragonmaster Kurai, Chainmailgrl, katelyn, sweetytweety013, Ox King, Joots, ghzowy, whitedragon235, Ammarine, Katrina Tonak:** Thanks! What great reviews, you make me smile for days. :) I'm glad you like it so far!

**magicwand: **Yup, poor old present Sevvie remembers everything that happened in the past. As for the golfball, all will be explained...

**MirreZ:** Here's the next chapter. Don't kill me--then it really won't get finished! I'm glad you like it so far.

**ashley678:** What a great review! Severus always seemed like someone who had a lot more to him than meets the eye, and HGSS fics are some of my favorites! They somehow make sense, personality-wise, although the fics that have them getting together when she's like 16 are a little squicky to me. As for the end... you'll just have to wait and see! ;)

**Kethryn:** I'm glad you like my Snape, and I'm glad I'm making you curious! evilgrin

**ChewedGum:** Heehee! Golfing Snape is even better than Neville's boggart. Yes, the golf ball will be explained; I'll give you this clue--it is one part fluff and one part my twisted sense of humor. ;) I'm glad you like it so far!

**Severus Mistress:** I think this chappie answers the Harry question, as for the other question, you're right, I'd never give that away! :) I'm glad you like it so far.

**Lily:** Thanks for your sympathetic review! My sympathy for your recently ended relationship, too. Writing this does seem to help, somehow. I'm glad you like the fic!

**ruth:** I'm glad you like the movement in time. Some of Harry and Ron's reaction is covered here, but more is to come. Thanks for the RL sympathy! I'm glad you like the fic!

**XxRoswellchicaxX:** Keep your eyes! The story will be hard to read without them! :) Glad you like so far!

**xMiss Merryx:** I know what you're saying about M/F platonic friendships in fanfics. It seems so crazy to me because you're missing out on a lot when every interaction is either romantic or within one gender. It's pretty cool that you are a newbie to this type of fic--I must seem so original to you! ;) There are about ten more chapters that I have already written out (although I practically rewrite each one before posting), but that is _not_ where the story ends. I'd guess there's at least another ten chapters after that. As for Christmas presents, I think I've decided that everyone will just have my level of gift-giving skill. shrugs Glad you liked the fic!

**sallene: ** Glad you're on board. Time-travel _is_ confusing. I try not to think too deeply about it or I'm done for. Yeah, poor future Sevvie. Really, I would hate to be in his shoes. Can you imagine, knowing she's gone and exactly what she's doing and not able to do anything except wonder when/if she's returning and what she'll say if she does? Urk. Glad you liked the dreams!

**LushBaby:** Glad you liked the dreams. "Poor Severus," indeed. As for why he joins LM, wait and see... ;)

**melissa ivory:** I will remember about the research; I may need it towards the end, but that is quite a ways off, yet. :) I'm glad you liked the touch of romance.

**Beth:** Snape is a character that just screams for explanation and exploration. Remus and Hermione make great friends, I think, but she's a bit too high-strung for him to handle romantically. I'm glad you like the fic!


	12. All I Want For Christmas

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Chapter One._

**_A/N:_**_ Kail Ceannai brought up a good point. She asked why no one has made a big deal out of Hermione's transfer status or commented on her English accent. This is one of these things I know in my head and didn't even realize I had neglected to mention in the story. I'll try to insert it later, or certainly when I go back and edit, but until then, here's what happened: Dumbledore cast a spell changing her accent when they arranged the rest of her situation. You don't really think he'd forget something like that, do you? As for her transfer status, I don't imagine them really thinking that much of it. Sure it's unusual, but not so much that they would be clamoring for answers. So, thanks Kail for that catch! And now, the chapter you've been waiting for! So fluffy you could use it as packing peanuts. I blamelessly stole the idea of Hermione giving a musical present from Venus DeMilo's Lost. Thank you for all the reviews! I broke 100! I was jumping up and down all day. I don't have time to respond to reviews now, though, and this chapter's already pretty heavy on extraneous content, so responses will have to wait until next chapter. If you have any urgent questions, feel free to shoot me an email. --Piton_

**Chapter 12 - All I Want For Christmas**

Christmas Eve, Hermione wearily climbed the stairs to her room. She'd spent the last two weeks ignoring any stirrings of Gryffindor courage and avoiding Severus like a frightened little child. Remus, thankfully, had not mentioned it, although she knew he had noticed. On the contrary, he had made every effort to distract her, and the last two weeks had been filled with snowball fights, reading, spell-making, and creating a life-sized snow replica of Hagrid, much to the amusement of the half-giant.

The constant activity had served its purpose, but now she wanted nothing more than to collapse in her bed and not wake up until Christmas afternoon. She paused at her door, feeling a momentary pang of guilt at leaving Remus snoring on the common room couch instead of levitating him to his room, but after her little explosion several days ago, little Timmy was petrified of her, and she had decided that giving him a heart attack for Christmas wouldn't be very jolly. She knew Remus would understand; after all, he'd spent the last few days constantly laughing as Timmy would shy away from them, calling her "Big Bad Hermione" until she threatened to render him permanently bald. She grinned. Remus was surprisingly vain about his thin, mouse-brown hair. She often wondered what his reaction would be if he knew what he would look like in the future--would he be happy he hadn't started balding, or sad at the amount of premature gray on his head? Thinking of the future, she frowned, and shoved the thoughts firmly out of her mind as she pushed open her door.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the small box on her bed, wrapped in a matte green paper with a silver ribbon, looking out of place amongst the warm reds and golds of the room. _'Slytherin colors,'_ she noted in surprise, thinking of only one person who would send her a present with that particular wrapping. All weariness disappeared, replaced with curiosity; she sat down on her bed and picked up the parcel, carefully unwrapping it. When the paper was gone, she temporarily laid aside the dark blue leather box in favor of the small white card she saw taped to it. She carefully unfastened the white square, and opened it cautiously.

_Dear Hermione, _she read,

_I hope you are having a Happy Christmas. My family has always had a tradition of opening one present just before bed on Christmas Eve, leaving the rest for the morning. It was a custom I missed greatly my first few years here, so I decided to share it with you. I know it must be hard to be away from home for the holidays, but perhaps the knowledge that you have friends here will make it easier._

_It has been wonderful having a partner to brew with lately, even if the dream draught had some rather unexpected results. _She gulped at the mention of the fateful potion._ I hope the experience has not scared you off further work._

_Please don't feel that you have to wear this or anything; it just reminded me of your eyes._

The note ended with a heavy "S. S." the nib of the quill almost ripping through the fragile parchment, as if he had been embarrassed by the admission in the final line. Hardly daring to breathe, she gently lifted the blue box and pulled off the lid. She let out a gasp as she took in the contents; a thin, delicate silver necklace, containing a small charm made of tiger-eye. She gave a wry smile as she realized it was in the shape of a small lion; _'More appropriate then he knew!'_ she thought fondly. She fingered the charm, watching it change color in the light, from black to burnished gold. _"It just reminded me of your eyes,"_ she could hear him say, and she thought of McGonagall's comment.

_"From the way he looks at you when you're together, I would say it's more likely he had a similar dream than that he would be disgusted by yours."_

She reached out a trembling hand and carefully fastened on the necklace, positioning it carefully above her robes. She walked resolutely to her desk and pulled open the top drawer, rummaging until she found the small package she'd been looking for. Smiling nervously to herself, she headed out the door. _'At least I can give him the gift of an old family tradition,'_ she told herself determinedly.

**----------**

Before she knew it, she was outside the door of the Slytherin common room, a seemingly blank section of dungeon wall, infinitely grateful that Severus was the only member of his house that had chosen to stay for the holiday this year. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out the worn bit of parchment she'd borrowed from its place of honor in Remus's trunk.

Smoothing it open, she pulled her wand and whispered, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"_ watching in satisfaction as a map of the school began to appear. She quickly located herself in the dungeon halls, and spotted Severus pacing in what appeared to be his bedroom. As she watched, a speech bubble appeared near her, forming the words, "Candy canes." She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and checked again. Yep, that was what it said; hardly your stereotypical Slytherin password. She would bet money it had been selected by Dumbledore. Whispering the password, she carefully walked into the room she already knew from a dream.

Standing in the middle of the empty room, she wondered what she should do now. She had no desire to sneak up on Severus in his room; people had found themselves missing limbs for lesser sins. Shrugging, she walked over to the correct staircase, aided by the map, and called quietly, "Severus!" While waiting for his reply, she hastily tapped the map, whispering _"mischief managed,_" and stuffing it back in her pocket.

After a short pause, Severus appeared at the top of the stairs, warily holding his wand. He lowered it immediately upon seeing her. "Hermione?" he asked in surprise. "Are you lost?" He began walking down the stairs, stopping halfway as a thought occurred to him. "How did you get in here?" he asked suspiciously.

She grinned, reaching for his hand and pulling him the rest of the way down the stairs. "Magic," she said simply. She propelled him to a couch, pushing him down and taking the seat next to him.

He gave her a bewildered stare, seeming slightly disappointed as he asked, "This is a dream, isn't it?"

She shook her head good-naturedly. "Wrong again, Severus!" she chirped. She still hadn't released his hand, and his thumb had started to stroke her wrist, sending little tongues of fire speeding to her brain. With her free hand, she reached into her robes and pulled out her small box. "I came to celebrate an old Snape family tradition," she said gently, handing him the package. "Thank you for my necklace, by the way," she added sincerely.

The tiniest bit of red tinged his cheeks as he shrugged, not knowing what to say to her gratitude. He reluctantly released her hand to take the box and ran his hand over it, his delicate, strong fingers caressing it lightly. He looked back at her, seemingly speechless. She nodded encouragingly. "Open it, Sev, I promise it won't bite, explode, turn you into a rabbit, or otherwise cause you bodily harm."

He smirked slightly as he began to carefully remove the wrapping. She noticed he unwrapped gifts the same way she did; carefully peeling away the tape, without tearing the paper. "Do you unwrap gifts that way to try to prepare yourself so you can give an appropriate reaction to whatever is inside?" she asked curiously. "That's why I learned to do it."

He paused in his task to stare at her incredulously. "How did you--" he started, stopping and shaking his head in bemusement. "Yes, that was how I got into this particular habit," he said. "Shall I continue?"

She smiled. It wasn't everyday one got to see Severus Snape off-balance. "Please do," she said primly.

He resumed his meticulous work, slowly uncovering a small box. Lifting the lid, he exposed a plain, white, Muggle golf ball. He stared at her, his expression guarded as he tried to figure out the likelihood of this being some sort of bizarre practical joke. Seeing his face, she rushed to explain. "I needed something innocuous, something no one would suspect to be more than it is. It's a Portkey," she said, speaking quickly. "It's triggered by a password: if you hold it and say 'insufferable know-it-all,' it will take you wherever I am. Her face lit up in a mischievous smile. "Except, you appear outside the door if I'm in the bathroom. I added that."

Her expression turned serious, and she placed a hand on his arm. "Severus, I worry about you down here. I want you to know that, no matter what, you always have somewhere you can go." She took a deep breath. "Someone you can come to," she added softly. She studied his face, trying to decipher his thoughts, before adding, "It has one more trick..." Reaching across him, she picked up the ball, turning it in her hands to reveal a small button. She pushed it and then thrust the plastic sphere into his hands. He closed his eyes as he heard her voice in his head, singing an unknown melody. Her voice was not spectacular, but her singing was earnest and in tune.

_Mother cannot guide you_

_Now you're on your own._

_Only me beside you,_

_Still you're not alone... _

He slowly opened his eyes, staring at the innocent white ball, as her voice died away in his head. He felt like that song was written for him... could she really mean what it said? _"Things will come out right now, we can make it so... No one is alone..."_ He was so deep in thought that he jumped slightly at the touch of her small hand on his arm. He looked up from her gift to see her kneeling in front of him, looking worried.

"Severus?" she asked softly. "Are you okay?" Not receiving an answer, she continued, starting to babble in her nervousness. "Please don't be angry, I didn't mean that I think you're alone I just meant, you know, everyone feels alone sometimes and you never are, okay, that's what I meant with everything, but if you like being alone than you can just ignore it--" Her voice trailed off into a tiny squeak as he slid down onto the carpet, kneeling next to her.

Feeling almost like he was back in a dream, he slid his hand around her neck and pulled her to him. They stared at each other, faces so close he could feel her breath on his cheek. He lifted his other hand and gently traced her features, feeling a spark of excitement as she closed her wide eyes and sighed contentedly. Moving his hand from her neck to her hair, he whispered hoarsely. "Thank you, Hermione, it's perfect." He closed the gap between them and gave her a soft kiss. "Everything was perfect," he murmured against her lips.

She opened her eyes a fraction, looked up at him through her long lashes. "Happy Christmas, Severus," she said softly, bringing her lips firmly against his. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She ran her fingers through his fine hair, her other hand running up and down his back, as their lips brushed each other gently at first, then with increasing urgency. They kissed frantically, hardly daring to believe this was actually happening. He pressed kisses all over her face, eventually making his way to her neck, lavishing attention on it as her hand pressed into his back and her fingers tightened in his hair. She let out a soft moan that ran through him like lightning, panting, "This is even better than my dream!"

He pulled away, staring at her face, her eyes wide, pupils dilated, and lips swollen, with that incredible hair everywhere. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd even seen. "You too?" he breathed.

Her eyes lit up as she nodded vigorously before leaning forward and recapturing his lips with hers.

----------

Harry and Ron headed down to the Potions classroom, in no particular hurry since Remus had kicked them out with plenty of time to spare. Ron was still chortling over the pictures they had seen. "I can't believe she lectures us all this time, then the moment she goes into the past she and Professor _Lupin_ out-prank the Marauders. Why didn't _we_ ever turn Snape's hair red?"

"Maybe because he's a teacher now and would have us in detention until we graduate," Harry pointed out. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Did Professor Lupin seem... strange to you?"

"After seeing your father in a dress, Harry, _nothing_ seems strange anymore," Ron commented cheerfully. He returned to his previous subject. "I just can't believe she gets to play all these tricks on Snape and we're stuck here where we can't even manage to pull one over on Malfoy!" He grinned evilly. "What do you think Snape would do if I asked him about the hair trick, huh?"

Harry blanched. "I wouldn't do it, Ron," he warned. "Snape's already mad at me because I kind of accused him of hurting her."

"Well, maybe he shouldn't have been a greasy Death Eater git if he doesn't want people to say anything," Ron said breezily. A few steps later, he stopped and grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry! You don't really think he _did_ something to her, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "You should have seen how angry he got; it was worse than when he kicked me out of Occlumency fifth year. No, I don't think he did anything to her," he said firmly, adding under his breath, "Not anything like what _you're_ thinking, anyway..."

**_A/N1: _**_The song in this chapter is "No One Is Alone", from Stephen Sondheim's musical Into the Woods. The complete lyrics are found below:_

_Mother cannot guide you_

_Now you're on your own._

_Only me beside you,_

_Still you're not alone._

_No one is alone, truly,_

_No one is alone._

_Sometimes people leave you_

_Halfway through the wood. _

_Others may deceive you,_

_You decide what's good._

_You decide alone,_

_But no one is alone._

_Mother isn't here now,_

_Who knows what she'd say._

_Nothing's quite so clear now,_

_You feel you've lost your way._

_You are not alone, believe me,_

_No one is alone, truly._

_You move just a finger,_

_Say the slightest word,_

_Something's bound to linger,_

_Be heard._

_No one acts alone, be careful,_

_No one is alone._

_People make mistakes._

_Fathers, mothers,_

_People make mistakes._

_Holding to their own,_

_Thinking they're alone._

_Honor their mistakes._

_Everybody makes_

_One another's terrible mistakes._

_Witches can be right, giants can be good,_

_You decide what's right, you decide what's good._

_Just remember,_

_Someone is on your side, our side._

_Someone else is not,_

_While we're seeing our side,_

_Maybe we forgot_

_They are not alone._

_No one is alone._

_Hard to see the light now,_

_Just don't let it go._

_Things will come out right now,_

_We can make it so._

_Someone is on your side._

_No one is alone._

**_A/N2: _**_Ok, let me explain the golf ball. Seriously, I needed something in that sort of shape, and then... well, there's always been this evil part of me that wants to give a completely insane present to a friend, acting totally serious, and see what they'd say. ("Here, it's an old shoe. The moment I saw it I thought of you...") We're just saying Hermione has interesting present ideas. Hey, it's definitely leaps and bounds above the last Valentine's Day present I got from my ex-boyfriend: a four-foot long stuffed lizard that had paint spatters all over it. ("It was on sale! And you like lizards, right?") Hmm, now that I've probably frightened away all my readers, I think I better end this. Any of you brave people hanging in there, please review! You have no idea how much it helps. --Piton_


	13. An Understanding

**_Disclaimer: _**_See Chapter One._

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for all the reviews! You all keep me so motivated, you have no idea. I especially loved hearing everyone's random present stories--very funny. This chapter is dedicated to ChewedGum, for almost making me spit out my drink while reading her review (although I am a little worried about your dad). ;) --Piton_

**Chapter 13 - An Understanding**

By the time Hermione surfaced on Christmas morning, Remus had finished half the book he'd started when he woke. He was even considering going to wake her himself, but seeing as he didn't have a death wish that idea was soon discarded. Somewhere around noon he nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound of her feet on the stairs, turning to see her skip over to him and jump in his lap. Giving an enormous grin, she sang out, "Happy Christmas, Remus!"

He studied the girl on his lap carefully. Finally, he blurted out, "_What _is the matter with you?"

She shrugged, still flashing that ridiculous grin. "Nothing's the matter, Rem, just happy about Christmas, is all."

His eyes narrowed as he looked her over. "That is not all. You're acting just like James and Lily right after--" he gasped, then looked at her accusingly. "What happened, and why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

She gave him an impish smile. "I really didn't think you would want all the gory details," she drawled.

He shuddered at the very idea. Suddenly, his eyes caught the shine of her new necklace, displayed prominently above her robes. "Hey, kitten," he said, beginning to grin, "Where'd you get the necklace?"

She clapped her hands together sarcastically. "Oh, very good, Rem, that only took about two minutes. I bet it would've taken twenty with the other guys." She smiled secretively. "It was a gift from Severus," she said nonchalantly.

"From Severus, huh?" he said, overemphasizing each syllable. "I take it he wasn't utterly disgusted by the idea of you dreaming about him?"

She turned bright red. "Not... exactly," she murmured.

He stood up rapidly, dumping her unceremoniously to the floor. "And that is all I want to hear about that!" he exclaimed emphatically. Shuddering, he changed the subject. "Ready to open presents?" With one strong arm, he plucked her off the floor.

She nodded distractedly, smiling at him. Suddenly she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Rem," she told him softly. "Don't ever change, okay?"

Slightly mystified by her sense of urgency, he nodded against her hair. Holding her close, he picked her up and swung her around, carrying her to the pile of gifts. "Presents! Now!" he demanded, and she giggled at the childish impatience in his voice.

The next half-hour was a flurry of wrapping paper and bows. Hermione was surprised to see methodical Remus rip into his presents with manic glee, flinging bits of paper every which way. Each present he uncovered was a fascinating discovery, and he'd pick it up and show her proudly.

She opened her presents in her typical slow manner, hoping to disguise the fact that she had received nothing from anyone outside of the Hogwarts crowd. She received a beautiful new quill from Lily, a big box of chocolate frogs from Peter and James, and a set of sugar quills from Sirius. McGonagall gave her a beautiful new scarf, and she smiled a little at the motherly tone of the gift.

She had saved her present from Remus for last, and she opened it cautiously, noticing with a hint of dismay that it was moving and had air holes. When she finished removing the paper, she smiled when she saw the box contained a tiny black kitten. The kitten mewled, glad to be free, and jumped into her lap, kneading her leg with its tiny claws and purring contentedly. She smiled at him. "He's beautiful! I love him," she said sincerely.

Remus smiled back, delighted with the success of his gift. "Have you decided on a name?" he asked curiously.

Her smile dimmed a little, and she nodded, biting her lip. "I think I'll call him Crookshanks," she said quietly, stroking the soft fur.

Remus tactfully ignored her moment of sadness, finishing with his presents. He, too, had saved hers for last. He tore into it merrily, falling suddenly silent when he uncovered two thick sweaters; one red, one gold. Hermione watched him worriedly. "Rem? You okay? I know guys hate getting clothes, but you're always so cold around the castle..."

He shook his head vigorously, still staring intently at the box. Slowly, he pulled one out, and she notice his hands were shaking. "Remus? What's wrong?" she asked, becoming more concerned by the second.

He looked up at her hesitantly. "It's just... no one's ever given me clothes before," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. "It's... nice."

Hermione remembered that his mother had died when he was young, and the rest of his family paid little attention to him after he was bitten. "Oh," she said softly. Brightening her voice, she added, "Well, you didn't even look beyond the sweaters!" Reaching past him, she pulled out a large book bound with red leather. Eyes sparkling, she handed it to him.

Taking the book, he flipped it open to find... pictures. Pictures of everyone, of him and Hermione, pictures of the results of their pranks, pictures he didn't even remember being taken. She smiled at his expression. "Some of them weren't taken," she said, answering his unvoiced question. "I did a little research, and, with the help of Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve, I figured out how to turn memories into wizard photos."

He flipped through the pictures. It must have taken her forever. About halfway through the big book the pages went blank. She grinned at him. "I had to leave room for new pictures," she said ebulliently.

He nodded, feeling a little panicky as he realized he might cry. "Of course you did," he agreed, rubbing his eyes nonchalantly. He laboriously cleared his throat. "Ready for lunch?" he asked. She nodded, heading for the door.

Just before they stepped out, he grabbed her for an emphatic hug. "Thanks, kitten," he murmured into her hair. "Best Christmas ever."

She returned the embrace, smiling up at him. "Me too," she informed him, adding with an evil grin, "And not just because Severus kissed me--"

She was cut off by Remus's hand clamping over her mouth. "I never want to hear that combination of words come out of your mouth again!" he commanded. Removing his hand, he gave her a serious look. "He hurts you in any way, you let me know," he ordered, and she rolled her eyes.

"You better behave yourself, Rem," she threatened, "Or I'll shave your head."

Covering his hair protectively, he backed out of the portrait hole, shouting, "Not that! Anything but that!" She began chasing him, making scissoring motions with her hands, and they raced to the Great Hall like a couple of children half their age.

As they skidded into the Hall, heads turned to stare at them curiously. They rapidly slowed, walking normally and trying to hide their quick breathes and red cheeks. Dumbledore smiled at them, eyes twinkling brightly. "Happy Christmas, children," he told them.

Hermione gave him a warm smile. "Happy Christmas to you, sir," she said sincerely, Remus echoing her. They stood for a moment, studying the table, looking for two seats together. Jaws dropped all around as Hermione gave Remus's hand a brief squeeze before bouncing over to the chair next to Severus.

Before she sat, she gave him a tentative look. "May I sit here?" she asked timidly. Although the words were simple, the question was asking so much beneath the surface: _Do you regret what happened last night? Do you want to do it again? Do you mind if people know_?

He looked up briefly, gesturing her into the seat. Her face fell at his careless reply, and she slowly sank into the seat, wondering how to extricate herself without further embarrassment. Suddenly, just as she was about to throw dignity to the wind and flee the Hall like a ninny, she felt his hand creep into hers. She looked up, surprised, to see him give her a real smile.

"Happy Christmas," he murmured, his thumb making patterns on her palm.

She beamed at him. "Back at you," she replied happily. They stared at each other, unable to look away, until a gentle kick from across the table brought Hermione back to reality. Her head snapped over to Remus, who looked somewhere between ecstatic and nauseous. "Can I help you, Rem?" she inquired sweetly, baring her teeth at him.

His lips twitched as he answered quietly, "Oh, I was just reminding you that lunch is for eating." As he spoke, he gestured subtly with his eyes to the other occupants of the table, currently staring at them with varying levels of astonishment.

Severus, following the wordless exchange, gave his best glare to the table at large. "I understand that eating is a difficult skill to master, but I assure you that actually looking at your own plate will help," he snarled. It did the trick. Everyone returned to his or her own meal, and Hermione learned to eat with her left hand while her right was gently caressed by the same pale young man who, with a single look, had just intimidated half the staff.

----------

Hermione wandered aimlessly through the corridors of Hogwarts, trying to keep an amused smile from creeping onto her face. Part of her amusement stemmed from the conversation she imagined Remus and Severus to be having at the moment; when Remus told her he was going to his room to write _thank-you_ notes, it wasn't hard to guess what his true goal was. After all, there was no teenage male in creation that actually wrote thank-you notes on Christmas Day! The larger portion of her amusement, however, stemmed from the small tabby cat currently stalking her every move.

Tiring of her meandering, she whirled around and leaned casually against the wall. The tabby gazed up at her innocently and she grinned. "I'm not going to see him right now, Minerva, so you may as well come here."

The cat made a motion looking suspiciously like a shrug before smoothly morphing into Minerva McGonagall. She had the grace to look vaguely sheepish. "I don't know where you got the idea that I'm following you, just because I happened to stroll down the same hallway," she sniffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You just happened to stroll down the last six corridors I've walked through," she pointed out. "Nice try."

Minerva managed an injured look. "I can't believe what you accuse me of..." she started, before letting out an indignant huff. "Oh, fine, let's go talk," she said, sounding for all the world like a child denied a treat.

The two women headed for McGonagall's office in companionable silence. Hermione spoke first, saying timidly, "I was afraid you might have a problem with this."

Her guardian raised an eyebrow. "Do you not think you would have heard from me long before now if I had a problem?"

Hermione bit her lip to hide a smile. "I suppose that's true," she said carefully, "since you are hardly one to keep your opinions to yourself."

Minerva ignored the jibe. "I won't be distracted that easily," she warned, as they entered her office and settled into chairs. "So," she added nonchalantly, "What happened?"

Hermione grinned wickedly. "What happened with Professor Dumbledore at the Valentine's Day ball last year?"

The older woman's jaw dropped. "Where did you--How did you--You weren't even here!" she spluttered.

Eyes dancing, Hermione commented innocently, "You can learn the most amazing things from talking to the portraits here, did you know that?"

Her teacher gaped, gathered her composure, and retreated. "So, have you finished your homework yet?" she asked sulkily.

With a triumphant smile, her young charge responded, "Well, I've finished Arithmancy and Herbology, but I was looking over the Transfiguration assignment and I had a question..."

----------

Late that afternoon, Severus was sitting at his desk, dutifully writing thank-you notes. He'd learned it was best to send them immediately, before he could forget, during his second year at Hogwarts; that was the year he'd received a Howler from his grandmother during breakfast. He paused in his writing as he faintly heard something from down the stairs. He smirked when he realized someone was pounding on the entrance to the common room. He stood slowly and strolled down to the door. He had a pretty good idea who this would be.

Sure enough, he pushed open the door to reveal Remus Lupin. Before he could speak, the burly seventh-year asked incredulously, "Is your password really _candy canes_?" At the words, the door in Severus's hand gave a jump, making it obvious it would have opened if it could.

Raising his eyebrow, Severus murmured, "Do come in," gesturing behind him. He turned and strode to the nearest couch, sprawling lazily. He lifted his head and gave Remus a curious look. "If you knew the password, why were you outside pounding on the door like a lunatic?"

The other boy shrugged sheepishly, plopping down beside him. "I didn't believe it was true," he mumbled. Lifting his head, he gave Severus a direct stare. "I think you know why I'm here," he said bluntly.

Severus nodded reluctantly. "I have to admit, I was surprised that you didn't tear me to shreds the instant Hermione came into the Great Hall this afternoon and held my hand," he commented with a small sneer.

Remus shook his head impatiently. "I'm not an irrational person," he began, ignoring the unsubtle snort from his right. "You, for reasons passing all understanding, make Hermione happy." His light eyes drilled into Severus. "As long as you continue to do so, you are one of my favorite people." His eyes lost their focus as he amended, "Well, one of my favorite people that I never want to be near, so I suppose you aren't as much one of my favorite people as someone who I'm tolerant of because you're one of Hermione's favorite people..."

Severus's irritated sigh snapped him back to earth. "_But_," he emphasized, leaning forward intensely, "If you stop making her happy and start to hurt her, I will kill you." For a moment, he allowed the wolf within him to surface, and Severus believed whole-heartedly that Remus was capable of following through with his promise.

He sighed again, and looked away for a moment, before turning back to the werewolf with a powerful black glare. "If I hurt Hermione," he said flatly. "I'll kill myself." In that moment, neither young man doubted the other.

Remus slowly nodded his head. "Then we understand each other," he said evenly.

Severus stood and stretched languorously. "I wouldn't go that far," he deadpanned, causing the Gryffindor to let out a small chuckle.

They walked silently to the door. Severus was already turning the knob when Remus put a hand on the wood, making it clear he wasn't ready to leave yet. Severus knew a useless struggle when he saw it, and attempting to overpower a werewolf could only end with him looking very stupid. His brow creased with displeasure, he asked curtly, "What do you want now, Lupin?"

The shorter boy shrugged noncommittally. He looked over at Severus. "Look, it would make Hermione really happy if we could get along." Seeing the other boy's lips curl, he added quickly, "Just enough to spend time together without bloodshed." He gave Severus a glance that was a cross between bitter and sad. Studying the floor intently, he muttered, "You know, I _really_ had nothing to do with that prank at the Shrieking Shack. It was as much a joke on me as on you."

Dark eyes flashing, Severus gave a reluctant nod. "I know," he allowed. "I never blamed you for that, what made me angry was--" he cut himself off.

Staring at him, Remus prompted, "Was...?"

He sighed. "I couldn't believe you could forgive them so easily," he said flatly.

Remus removed his hand from the door and pulled it open. Halfway out he paused, and said without turning back, "I had to. I'm not like you, Severus. I needed them."

He was out the door when he thought he heard a murmur from behind him: "That's more like me than you'd think."

----------

Professor Severus Snape was afraid to open his mouth. _'Albus is really too stern in his rules about cursing students,'_ he thought is irritation. Unable to speak, he sank into his chair and waved his arm dismissively. The children did not need a second invitation to leave, and as the last set of footsteps thundered out the door Severus began wearily grading parchments. Without glancing up from his work, he said, with a hint of a sneer, "Hello, Minerva."

From her vantage point in the doorway, she couldn't help jumping in surprise, and the potions master snickered. She scowled. "I will never understand how you do that," she complained, striding over to his desk with her arms folded across her chest. "What are you, psychic?"

Severus arched his eyebrows and drawled, "Hardly." He leaned back in his seat and regarded the older woman. "What brings you down to the dungeons?"

She cringed slightly. "I overheard Potter telling Weasley about his meeting with you, and I thought you might like to rant a little." She pulled a stool from the front row and set it beside Severus's large wooden chair. Perching primly, she gave him an expectant look.

He shook his head. "Is his assumption really a surprise?" he asked bitterly. "The three of them have believed me to be the devil incarnate since their first year here."

"You hardly discouraged the treatment," she said gently. "He was not thinking clearly when he spoke, Severus. Don't take it so seriously."

He searched her eyes. "Minerva, you know I didn't... I wouldn't..."

Leaning toward him, she patted his hand soothingly. "I know," she reassured him. "There is much Potter does not know, you should not let his words get to you."

"Well, that's the truest statement I've heard from you in years," he snarled, jerking his hand out from under hers. She gave him a reproachful glance, but said nothing. Sighing, he muttered, "This situation just gets worse and worse." He laughed humorlessly. "And do you know the saddest part of all?"

"What?" she asked softly.

"I don't know if I can handle seeing her again, not now, not like this."

**_A/N: _**_I have a question for you guys: Do you like the individual review responses in each chapter? I do like talking to you guys, but it does slow down my updates by about a day. There is also always email, which I always answer. I'm eternally grateful to my reviewers, and I love you all, so I'm leaving this up to you. Responses in chapters or no? Click the little button, and your wish is my command! --Piton_


	14. Discoveries

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Chapter One._

**Chapter 14 - Discoveries**

Christmas was just a memory and the New Year was firmly underway by the time the Gryffindor common room roared back to life; the Tower itself seeming to relax in welcome as the students returned, invigorated by their time away. Lily flew through the portrait hole, followed in short order by James, Sirius and Peter. Throwing her bag to the floor, she spread her arms wide and proclaimed, "We are here!" Receiving no response, her arms wilted to her sides as she shouted, "Remus! Hermione! Where are you guys?"

Remus sauntered over to them from his place on the staircase. Rubbing his ears, he complained, "You know, Lily, there's a difference between indoor voice, outdoor voice, and a voice they can hear on the moon." Easily dodging her swat, he gave her a warm hug, before turning to greet the other Marauders. Moving in a clot, they claimed the largest couch, clustering to share their holiday stories. For a time, nothing could be discerned except a medley of voices and laughter.

Finally, Lily gave Remus a searching look. "There's something you're leaving out, Moony," she accused. "And where's Hermione? I wanted to thank her for her gift!" She felt a tinge of unease as Remus's face assumed an uncharacteristically evil expression.

The werewolf grinned. This would be fun. "Well, I guess if you want every single detail of the vacation, there is one small tidbit I might have forgotten..." he drawled.

Sirius, never one for subtlety, responded by giving Remus a swift kick on the shin. "Out with it, Lupin, you might as well spill since we'll pull it out of you one way or another." Leaning back against the sofa cushions, he grinned. "Actually, it might be more fun if you refuse. It's been slim picking for pranks here ever since you made Snivellus off-limits."

Internally, Remus was howling with mirth, but he kept his face neutral. He did need to break this news somewhat delicately, or Severus was going to end up a toad and then Hermione would probably turn _him_ into a fly and make him Severus's lunch. He said, "Speaking of Severus, Hermione would be here to greet you, but the two of them are... occupied at the moment."

Lily's green eyes were wide and sparkling as she picked up on the subtext. "You're kidding," she breathed incredulously.

Remus shook his head. "Would I do that?" he asked, all wide-eyed innocence. He gave Lily a solemn look, whispering so the others couldn't hear, "She's so happy with him, Lil. You've got to help me convince the others not to kill him."

Leaning back, Lily gave him a confident wink. After seven years with the Marauders, she knew every trick to bend them to her will (although if that didn't work she also had a few choice hexes up her sleeve). Remus fell silent, content to sit back and observe the master.

Turning casually to the Marauders, Lily began talking in a sugary, flattering tone. "I don't think I ever told you guys how great I think you all are, giving Severus a chance." She gave them each an admiring smile. "All the girls have been commenting on how sweet you all have been lately; you know how we love a sensitive man."

Remus was hard-pressed not to roll his eyes. _'Merlin, who would _fall_ for this?'_ he questioned incredulously. He studied his friends, who were currently puffed up with pride about their new "sensitive" status. _'Apparently, the Marauders would. You'd think James at least would know better by now.'_

Lily plopped into James's lap and threw an arm around Sirius and Peter. "You wouldn't believe how many girls I've heard talking about you," she said candidly. Leaning back and planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, she murmured, "They're all so jealous you're taken." She raised an eyebrow at the other two, adding conspiratorially, "And you two have become quite sought after by any girls looking for a _mature_ man, now that you've eased off on the cruel practical jokes." She paused for a long moment, studying the three proud faces.

Sirius spoke first. "Well, you know, everyone has to grow up sometime, and I guess we just decided we had to be sensitive to Sniv--I mean, Severus's needs," he commented solemnly. The others nodded in earnest agreement. Remus burst into an inexplicable coughing fit.

Lily smiled in satisfaction, giving Remus a slight warning glance. "I'm so glad to hear that, you guys. And now that Severus and Hermione are together, you'll have even more chances to show everyone your newfound maturity and sensitivity."

They nodded agreeably, and Lily turned to Remus, her red hair shielding her face from the view of the others. Grinning, she mouthed, "_Three, two, one..."_

Right on cue came the triple outburst. "Severus and Hermione are _what_?"

----------

Severus had been avoiding his room, and his roommates, for the past week, but it was now after curfew and he was rapidly becoming disgusted with his cowardice. In a movement that was becoming habit, he sidled cautiously into the dark room, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief at finding everything still. He was halfway to his bed when the first hex hit him, and he fell to the floor with his legs locked together, struggling against the ropes that slid around him.

He closed his eyes in defeat upon seeing Lucius Malfoy's face peering at him malevolently from above. "Hello, Severus," the blond hissed. "Too ashamed to look me in the eye? We need to discuss your little... plaything." He shook his head, clucking his tongue mockingly. "Our Lord is most upset."

Severus grit his teeth. "_Your_ Lord's mental state is hardly my concern," he spat. While he spoke, he twisted his bound hands, stretching desperately toward his robe pocket. Trying to distract Malfoy long enough to do what he needed to do, he continued. "Perhaps your leader is not the reason for your concern, hmm? Perhaps you are jealous that I get to choose my partner while you are stuck with Narcissa Black, who's been promised to you by parents who are well aware of her sexual proclivity!"

Lucius's silver eyes darkened to pewter. "I would not get too comfortable with your _choice_ before you see what your father has to say," he warned, smiling triumphantly as Severus paled. Moving out of the bound young man's line of sight, he commanded, "Goyle, Nott, Avery! I think Severus needs a little _assistance_ in order to fully understand our point of view."

His three remaining dormmates advanced on him, and as the first blow knocked him to his side Severus let out a relieved cry. Seizing the ball that had rolled out of his pocket, he grasped it firmly, rolling away from his tormentors. Before uttering the words that would take him away from this, he turned to Lucius. "Thank you, Malfoy," he said sincerely, relishing the other young man's look of confusion. "You helped finally knock me off the fence." Before anyone had a chance to respond, he held the golf ball up to his face, urgently whispering the password.

Hermione was enjoying a night of solitude, since Lily was staying with James. She had taken advantage of the opportunity to read in bed until all hours without the fear of disturbing her roommate. She was finishing the first chapter of The Mayor of Canterbridge when Severus abruptly appeared in her lap.

Frozen in shock, they gaped at each other for a long moment. Seeing the panic in his eyes and the combination of curses and bruises littering his body, she said nothing, quietly healing him. Feeling his thin torso begin to relax against her, his weight reassuring even through the blankets separating them, she held him close, running her hands through his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" she murmured.

He shook his head, releasing a shuddering breath. "I think you know what happened," he said bitterly.

She pulled his head up to her, placing a gentle kiss on his brow. "You're not alone," she told him firmly, studying his face. "Tomorrow, we'll figure out everything together. Just rest right now," she said, her voice sliding into a sing-song cadence.

He curled up against her, closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of her fingers caressing his face. "Love you," he mumbled sleepily.

The hand stilled for a moment. "Hush, Sev, we'll talk in the morning."

----------

It was a rainy March afternoon when Severus walked into their lab, rather preoccupied with the large stack of first-year potions essays he had balanced rather precariously in his arms. Concentrating solely on getting his load onto the table safely, he was unprepared for the Hermione-sized blur that flew at him as soon as his arms were free. Throwing herself at him, she shrieked, "I did it, Sev! I got the job!"

Smiling with happiness for her, he picked her up and spun her around the room. Setting her down gently, he gave her a long kiss. "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. He knew Hermione's dream was to work for the Ministry in their Department for the Research and Discovery of New Spells and Charms, and when they had announced an opening, she had immediately applied, even though she hadn't finished school yet. "When do you start?"

She beamed. "Two weeks after graduation," she responded happily. Her smile dimmed as she added, "Well, I have to get the requisite NEWTs first, but after that I'm in!" His smile broadened as she began an impulsive spin around the room, her ballet training kicking in as she _jete_ed exuberantly.

Reaching out an arm, he caught her as she spun by, pulling her in for a kiss. "You know, you're awfully sexy when you do that," he murmured. Holding her close, he added, "I actually have some news, too. Professor Bronyan told me this morning that he's planning on retiring in two years, so, seeing as I already do half his work, he offered me a job as his apprentice with the option to take over his place when he leaves!"

Hermione kissed his nose. "That's great!" she said, adding with a laugh, "You know, you are about the _last_ person I would ever imagine enjoying teaching."

Narrowing his eyes, he held her to his side as he tickled her. "Really? And why is that?" he asked, feigning an injured tone.

"Hahahaha... well... hahaha... Severus, stop it... because... hahaha... _behave yourself!_ At the no-nonsense tone he stopped abruptly. It had taken him some time to learn exactly how far he could push her, but, through painful experience, he'd managed to learn to recognize the warning tone she used right before sending a particularly nasty hex. Moving away from him, she gave a dignified sniff as she straightened her clothes, shooting him a dirty look. She shrugged, returning to the topic, "It's just that your teaching style is a bit different from most," she said diplomatically. "Not bad, just different," she elaborated, surprised to realize it was true.

During the holiday break, Professor Bronyan had suffered a mild stroke, and Severus had begun teaching first and second-year Potions to allow him to recover in peace. They had both been surprised by how much he liked it, and how much the students liked him. He was surly and snappish, but his quick tongue lacked its future razor-sharp edge, and once the children became accustomed to his dry sense of humor they all loved his class, and their test scores had improved significantly. Severus was very proud of them, and occasionally Hermione had to smother a giggle as he talked about them, bragging like a proud father. Apparently, Severus Snape had the makings of a competent teacher when not hampered by a bitter loathing of all creatures, students especially.

Thoughts of his teaching brought thoughts of other activities. She smiled at the memory of the last few months, and everything that had occurred. Since Christmas, she and Severus had been practically inseparable, and she was never found without him or Remus, or, often, both. She smiled dreamily as she realized she'd never been so happy before. Being with Severus felt like there was this part of her that had always been missing, and she'd never even known it until it was filled. There were barely two months until their NEWTs, and she was finding it hard to study and not give in to the temptation to kiss him senseless instead.

As blissfully happy as she was, she had a hard time ignoring the guilt weighing on her over how much Severus's life had been complicated by their relationship. He was no longer welcome in his own dorm room; she tried to assure him that Lily _really_ didn't mind the excuse to spend the nights with James, but she knew it was difficult for him to accept her help. For his part, Severus had made it very clear that he was indifferent to his fellow Slytherins' opinions on the matter. The once time she had found the courage to mention it, he had told her that the split was probably inevitable, and he didn't regret anything that allowed him to wake up every morning near her. Flashing one of his unexpected smiles, he'd sneered, "At least here I don't need to suffer through Lucius's hour-long grooming ritual."

Her eyes serious, she studied him thoughtfully. She couldn't imagine what would happen to rob her Severus of his sense of humor and turn him into evil Professor Snape, bat of the dungeon. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with whatever was going to happen to her. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked up from the papers he had been organizing. "You didn't turn my hair some unnatural color again, did you?" he asked uneasily.

Laughing, she shook her head and moved toward him, wrapping herself around his side. Nestling her head into his chest, she commented, "You knew what would happen to the loser of the snowball fight."

He shook his head sulkily. "Yes, and _you_ were the one that insisted you needed Remus to fight with you, because you were just a weak little woman." He scowled as she broke into peals of laughter.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won five Galleons from that; Rem was sure you'd see through that excuse."

He scowled. "That certainly does _not_ make me feel better," he commented acidly. Playfully, he added, "I forgive you, but only because you're such a good kisser." Pulling her chin up, he proved that fact. When they finally separated, breathing heavily, he added a little unsteadily, "Remus will just have to live with the winter of my discontent."

She smiled up at him. "I think he's pretty used to that by now." She moved away reluctantly, commenting, "Would you like some help with those papers?"

He dropped heavily into his chair, gathering said papers to him with a possessive air. "That's alright, I'm really fine here," he said hastily.

She grinned at him. "What will you do if you ever stop liking to grade papers?"

"Sucker some naive seventh-year into doing it for me, I'd expect," he said dryly.

She snorted. "Of all the words I could use to describe you, Severus Snape, I somehow think naive would be toward the bottom of the list, above perky and just below sweet-tempered."

He nodded briskly. "I believe I will take that as a compliment, thank you," he said primly, straightening his papers with a fussy hand. She moved behind him, massaging his shoulders. He groaned as the stiff muscles slowly relaxed. Tipping his head back to look at her, he murmured, "Thank you."

Her hands slid down his chest as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I thought you needed it," she said softly, nuzzling his head. As she straightened back upright, her schoolbooks spread out on the couch caught her eye, and she added, sounding a little sheepish, "Do you think you could help me out with something?"

He twisted in his seat to give her a playful look. "Oh, I see, that wasn't a 'make Severus feel better because he looks like he needs it' sort of massage, that was a 'soften up Severus so he'll do my bidding' massage." He scowled to himself. "Those are awful names," he added.

She smiled innocently. "It was nothing of the sort, I helped you out of the goodness of my heart," she declared, all self-righteous anger. Pulling him out of his chair, she attacked his ear with her tongue as she whispered, "I just wanted your help because you're so brilliant, and talented, and powerful..."

He groaned as she moved to his neck. Feeling his breathing quicken, he said hoarsely, "Of course I'll help you, but if you don't stop that I will soon be much too distracted to be of any use." As they moved to the couch and her books, he added, "You should, however, feel free to continue telling me how wonderful I am."

Picking up her textbook, she smirked at him. "Why would I do that now that you're doing what I want you to?"

Sitting down beside her, he gave her a mock-glare as he teasingly admonished, "Such cheek, Miss Granger.

Her reaction was not was he expected from such gentle teasing. He looked at her in concern as she stared at him with wide, frightened eyes, her face white as a sheet, her freckles standing out starkly against the pale skin. He reached for her hand, and frowned as she flinched reflexively away from him. Keeping his voice soft and reassuring, he asked quietly, "Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

The timid look in her eyes slowly faded away, and she moved back to him. As the color gradually returned to her face she studied him cautiously before embracing him desperately. With a weak smile, she said quietly, "Sorry. It was nothing, just... a sudden cramp in my leg." Belatedly, she began massaging said area. "It surprised me," she added weakly.

He could not totally shake the feeling of concern as he thought, _'A leg cramp doesn't make you afraid of me.'_ Deciding to drop the subject for now, he gestured to her book. "What are we looking at?"

She couldn't hide the relief that washed over her face, before she turned to her book, explaining in irritation, "I have read everything about the Prolifera shield a dozen times, but no matter what I do I can't produce it."

He sat down on the couch and, after pulling her into his lap, began to explain. "Well, you see, it's all about the wrist motion, not to mention concentration, but I somehow doubt that's your problem..." He outlined the basics, and after rehearsing the hand motion a few times they stood to try the practical application.

They moved to the clear side of the room and assumed the dueling stance. "What curse does Quirrell throw to practice this?" he asked.

"_V-Verapaura_, the boggart spell," she answered quietly, and he frowned inwardly at the faltering tone.

Trying to sound as reassuring as possible, he said, "Ok, Hermione, I'm going to throw the curse and I want you to concentrate as hard as you can on that shield." She nodded meekly, and as he aimed his wand and called "_Verapaura_!" she quaveringly shouted "_Prolifera_!" His heart in his throat, he saw his curse shatter her poorly erected shield, and the visions of her worst fears began to spring up around her. He saw a sneering blond boy who looked remarkably like Lucius Malfoy advance on her, reaching for her clothes, and a giant mirror appeared, showing the bright yellow eyes of a basilisk.

He stood, frozen, in increasing bewilderment, as more and more images appeared where there should have only been one. Eyes wide, he realized, _'Our spells must have combined somehow, causing the fears to multiply.'_ Unsure of the best course of action, he felt unable to move as he studied the tableau before him. He saw a red-headed boy being strangled by Devil's Snare, he saw hundreds of dementors swarming a young Hermione and James (except it wasn't James, it was almost him but different) and the body of another man at their feet. An impossibly old Dumbledore, sitting in the Headmaster's office with a tear running down his cheek; Hermione and almost-James back to back, fighting a huge crowd of black-robed strangers in a room filled with wavering light; Hermione seated with other unknown schoolchildren in the Great Hall, in a Leaving Feast with black flags instead of the banners for the winning House... He saw the almost-James plummeting to the ground in a Quidditch pitch filled with people; on a broom before an angry dragon; laying motionless and bleeding next to a large gold cup, clutching another boy who appeared to be dead; sitting next to Hermione in the center of a circle of people, both bound and gagged, they were tortured by a gaunt, grey monster with glowing red eyes... One after another, they seemed to appear, a ghastly, incomprehensible slide show of fear and pain.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he had begun to run toward her when an image of himself appeared. He halted so quickly he almost tipped over as he stared at the specter. It was undoubtedly him, but judging from the lines around his face he had to be in his late thirties at least. Wearing a twisted sneer, his ghost self strode over to Hermione and loomed over her, shouting words he could not hear. He stared, appalled, as various images of him appeared: him in an old, abandoned building, an insane gleam in his eyes as he waved his wand threateningly; him standing before a hexed Hermione and smugly saying something to make her run away in tears; him striding up to a short, ugly man in a green bowler cap, pushing his sleeve up to reveal something on his left forearm--his mind balked at that, living in Slytherin House meant he knew all too well the significance of that gesture, but there was no time to ponder it as the images kept coming; him, wand raised and eyes fixed, muttering constant curses or counter-curses, he couldn't tell; him and the almost-James squaring off against each other, faces set in identical expressions of loathing...

The shimmer of the first tear on her cheek snapped him out of his daze. Racing forward, he waved his wand and bellowed "_Veranulle_!" and the images disappeared, leaving Hermione in a weeping heap on the dungeon floor. Pushing away his confusion, he hurried to her side, gently pulling her into his arms. "Shh," he whispered, rubbing her back as she clung to him, sobbing desperately. "It's okay, they're gone, you're safe, I'm here..." He did not know how long he continued to mutter soothing nonsense, but eventually her sobs slowed, and stopped altogether. She still clung to him, whimpering slightly, so he gently picked her up and carried her to the couch. He sat down, still carrying his bundle, and rocked her in his lap until her breath evened out and she began to speak.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully. "I just get too scared to concentrate on doing the shield right." He didn't answer, his mind on the images he had seen: a little boy, an almost James with bright emerald eyes and a large scar in the middle of his forehead; an older Dumbledore; himself, old and bitter; old... old...

An idea was beginning to form in his mind, an utterly crazy idea, something he would never believe were it not for the images engraved on the back of his eyes and the niggling feeling in his brain, a feeling he'd had since the beginning of the year, that he had forgotten something important... A half-remembered dream of this room and this girl laying, crumpled and hurt, within... Feeling like he'd forgotten how to breathe, he turned to the whimpering girl in his arms.

"Hermione," he asked softly, trying to sound casual, "What year were you born?"

**_A/N: _**_Sorry about the cliffie! I'm not a big cliff-hanger fan, but this one was unavoidable unless I either made this chapter ridiculously short or made you wait much longer for a _really_ long update. But have no fear, the next chapter should be up soon! As for my question at the end of last chapter, most everyone has said they would rather get quicker updates than responses, so I will save my responses for CC or questions (and if I miss anything, feel free to email). Please don't think that my lack of a personal response to every review means that I don't read and value every single one! The excess of negatives in that sentence is a little confusing, but you know what I mean: review! It helps! --Piton_

**_A/N2: _**_Responses to questions:_

**ChewedGum: **Actually, I'll answer this one. Sevvie's line at the end of the chapter was more referring to his sense of self-worth in the present time than anything that happens in the past. He's half-scared she won't come back, and half-scared she will and won't want present!Severus. I'm glad the dedication made you happy. :)

**RedHeadDoxy:** Acknowledgement... Just for you. Enjoy the chapter! :)


	15. Picking Up the Pieces

**_Disclaimer: _**_See Chapter One._

**_A/N:_**_ Deep breaths everyone, here's another chapter! :) Thanks so much for all the great reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Kou Shun'u for reminding me that there are other points of view to be explored (read: Voldemort). --Piton_

**Chapter 15 - Picking Up the Pieces**

****

_An idea was beginning to form in his mind, an utterly crazy idea, something he would never believe were it not for the images engraved on the back of his eyes and the niggling feeling in his brain, a feeling he'd had since the beginning of the year, that he had forgotten something important A half-remembered dream of this room and this girl laying, crumpled and hurt, within... Feeling like he'd forgotten how to breathe, he turned to the whimpering girl in his arms. _

_"Hermione," he asked softly, trying to sound casual, "What year were you born?"_****

**----------**

1 September, 1991

_He did not want to be there. He had begged Albus, if he wouldn't Obliviate his memory of her, at least let him sulk in his room while the eleven-year-old that would grow up to be the only woman he ever loved was Sorted with all the other children._

_The other _children_. Clearly, he was not finished paying for his misdeeds._

_He stared at his empty plate, not hearing the chatter around him. The students sat down, telling each other everything that had occurred since they last met. He could feel Albus's eyes on him, but he could not look up. No matter how those blue eyes twinkled, the Headmaster could not help him now._

_The side doors flew open, and Minerva entered, the line of children trailing after her like ducklings after their momma. He met her eyes for a moment, and felt strangely bolstered by the sympathy he saw there. She was not Albus, with his generic compassion; she knew how he felt. She could see beyond the mask, and that gave him the courage to keep going, to sneer at the curious little gazes just as he was expected to do._

_The Hat finished its asinine song, and Minerva began to call names. He focused on the Sorting like he had never seen the tradition before, studying each student, trying not to see the cloud of bushy brown hair flying every which way as she studied all aspects of the Hall. He remembered her telling him how excited she had been, how she had read all the books she could find but nothing could prepare her for the first sight of the Great Hall._

"Those of you that were born in this world cannot imagine the power the very word _magic_ holds for the rest of us," _she had told him once. _"I never understood why so few wizards believe in God, when you live in a world so full of miracles you want to hold your breath so as not to miss anything."

_He shut his eyes tight, reprimanding himself. Now was not the time for remembrance, now was the time to lock all those thoughts as far away as possible and hope that he just might get through this with sanity intact._

_"Granger, Hermione," Minerva called, and if anyone noticed the tiny glance she sent his way they did not say anything. He gripped the edge of the table, watching distantly as his fingers turned even whiter than usual from the strain. Finally, the expected cry came: "Gryffindor!" and he could not help but stare as she jumped down from the stool and ran to the correct table, beaming._

_ Her smile was still the same._

_Desperate now, he cast his eyes around the Hall, needing something to focus on, to keep him from thinking thoughts that would not change anything. Standing beside yet another Weasley redhead, he saw a familiar mess of black hair covering round spectacles. _

_Potter._

_Focusing intently, he glared at the child, remembering every conceited comment his father had made, the tricks he and his friends had played, the night he and Lily had died and the boy had become a hero and an orphan, all at once._

_He remembered every bit of anger and resentment and humiliation he had felt as a schoolboy, carefully placing it all on those scrawny shoulders. He knew it was not fair, but this boy especially needed to learn that neither was life._

_If teaching this lesson helped keep his mind intact, who was he to complain?_

----------

Hermione skittered away from Severus like she had received an electric shock, her mind whirling as she frantically tried to force her shell-shocked brain to do the math. "Um, 1955," she answered weakly, half-questioning.

He dropped his arms, staring at with black eyes like malignant laser beams. With a shadow of his normal sneer, he commented caustically, "I see, so you are the only 20 year-old to still be in school. Failed a couple times, did you?"

She bent over, pressing arms against her chest as if to ward off his words. "Severus, it's complicated," she tried, only peripherally aware she was trembling. "I can't--"

"You came here by a Time-Turner," he said slowly, each word reverberating in his head, causing a throbbing pain. Putting two and two together, he breathed, "I-I was there, or saw something. I'm under a Memory Charm."

She looked at him with huge, pain-filled eyes, and he noticed dimly that she had resumed her crying, the tears slipping down her face without her awareness. Her eyes held a strange combination of terror, sadness, and overwhelming relief. "You saved me," she said simply. Her trembling increased to full-blown shakes. "I never even got to thank you," she whispered.

"And you knew me in the future," he stated flatly, watching her reaction. "I was at Hogwarts, so I must have still been teaching." She nodded silently. "Who was the almost-James?" he asked, distracted.

She gave him a blank look. "The almost... oh!" Comprehension dawned and she let out a hiccuppy giggle. "I think you'd rather not know," she said carefully.

He frowned, distracted, as he remembered the images. "He seemed to be in danger an awful lot."

She snorted at the understatement. Still crying, she mumbled absentmindedly, "All part and parcel of being the Boy Who Lived."

"What?" he asked blankly.

Her eyes seemed a thousand years old, carrying burdens too heavy to bear, as she looked at him with something approaching pity. "I think you'd rather not know," she repeated unevenly.

Shaking his head, feeling utterly incapable of assimilating any more new information, he sank onto the couch, placing his head in his hands. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me? Don't you know you can trust me?"

Her face crumpled. "That's not it, Severus!" She looked at him tearfully. "Dumbledore knew it was better if no one knew. Don't you understand? I knew you in my time! I know your future, I know what will happen to you, and Remus and Lily and everyone, and I _can't do anything about it_!" Her voice had risen to a grief-stricken shriek. "I can't even tell you anything about it, so it's better if you don't know that I know." She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth. He barely heard when she whispered, "You _hated_ me, Severus, in my time. You loathed me and my friends and made me cry and punished me for whatever fake reason you could come up with; in fact, you tried to get me expelled a couple times. And I never knew why you felt that way!"

She jumped to her feet, turning back to him in tears. "I wasn't allowed to tell you, that's true, but Severus, I wouldn't have told you even if I had been allowed." Her voice weakened and cracked, but she pressed on, looking at him entreatingly. "I don't want to make you hate me in this time, too." Retreating to the other side of the room, she huddled against their workstation, sliding slowly down the wall until she sat with her back to it and her knees against her chest. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me--I am in _love_ with you," she choked, "I just didn't want you to go back to the old Snape. _That's_ why the older you is one of my worst fears."

There was a long pause, the room silent except for her hiccupping sobs. She couldn't bring herself to look at Severus as he sat, frozen, on the couch. They remained that way for so long she didn't think she could bear anymore, when he abruptly stood and strode out of the room. She waited for a long time, but he never came back.

----------

Remus was curled up in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth and light as he checked over his essay for Charms. Deep in concentration, he didn't hear the portrait open or someone crawl through. He had no clue that anything out of the ordinary had occurred until the chatter in the room abruptly faded into dead silence. He lifted his head curiously, jumping out of his chair as he realized the whole room was staring at a very distraught Hermione Granger. Their eyes met, and she clung to his gaze like a lifeline. "Remus," she choked through her sobs, and he was instantly at her side, a gentle arm around her shoulders to guide her to her room. He knew Lily was out with James, so they shouldn't be interrupted, but he cast a cursory locking spell to keep out the curious.

He sat down next to her on her bed, pulling her close and stroking her hair with one hand, rubbing her back with the other, while he waited for the storm to pass. Eventually her sobs began to slow, and she relaxed against him, weak from the emotions. He rocked her gently and whispered, "Can you tell me what happened?"

She raised her big brown eyes to his, and suddenly it all came spilling out. Draco's attack. Her trip back here. Severus's rescue and Dumbledore's deception. She told him everything right up through Severus's angry exit this evening. When she had finished, there was silence in the room as he tried to assimilate all this strange new information. He looked down as he heard her say in a tiny voice, "You aren't angry with me too, are you?"

He held her tighter. "Not at all, kitten, I know the dangers of time travel, it was better that no one knew." He felt her go limp with relief, and he smiled slightly. "You just leave everything to me, we'll make it alright, ok? But right now you're exhausted, so you need to get some sleep." He saw the panic in her eyes and added soothingly, "Don't you worry, my little lioness, I'll be right here."

She gave a weak smile at the nickname before pulling his head down to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Rem," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He gave her his best lighthearted grin and said cheerfully, "Well, that's one question you'll never know the answer to, because you can't get rid of me." He was relieved to see her smile become less forced, as she curled up against him and shut her eyes.

Several hours later, Lily stormed in. She was slightly irritated at needing to break a locking charm to get into her _own_ room, but her anger faded as she saw the two of them curled up together, fast asleep. Noting the worry lines on Remus's face and the tearstains on Hermione's, Lily felt the last of her anger fade into concern as she tiptoed back out, heading downstairs to find someone who could tell her what happened.

----------

Hermione woke slowly, feeling as if she had run a marathon. Raising her head, she saw Remus's silky brown hair and frowned, trying to remember why he was there. Then it all came back to her, and she let her head fall back to the pillow, groaning loud enough to wake the boy at her side. Propping himself up on an elbow, he turned and studied her with sympathy. "I suppose 'How are you' would be a stupid question," he stated after taking in her sad, swollen brown eyes and the melancholic twist to her mouth.

She managed a ghost of a smile. "Impossibly stupid," she agreed, laboriously rolling herself out of bed. She was halfway to her closet when the bedroom door opened, and Lily popped her head in.

"Freeze!" she commanded. "Get right back in that bed, missy--you are in need of some wallowing, and I have brought the necessities." Striding into the room, she began unpacking an enormous sack of comfort food from the kitchen, pausing to give Remus a dismissive glance. "Go 'way," she ordered mildly. Her voice softening, she added gently, "We need some girl time right now."

He looked at Hermione, unwilling to leave her when she was hurting so much. She met his eyes. "It's okay, Rem," she said softly. "We need to do some serious guy-bashing, and having you here will only bring us down."

Relieved at hearing her sound slightly more normal, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Bash away, kitten. Promise you'll come get me when I'm allowed back?" he asked, directing the question to Lily.

She smiled in understanding. "The very second," she confirmed.

He got off the bed and leaned in for one more hug. "It'll be okay, kitten," he whispered.

She looked up at him tearfully. "I'm not entirely sure it can be, Rem," she said hopelessly.

Feeling like he was ripping out his own heart by leaving her like this, he slowly left the girls' dorms and found himself in the common room. He ran up to his room long enough to grab a certain cloak and map, then left the tower. It was time to Search and Destroy.

----------

The sound of the large snake slithering in the corner echoed eerily through the large, dim room. No one could ever say that Lord Voldemort was not a master of ambience. Said man was currently lounging in the one chair to adorn the room, his relaxed posture at odds with the hungry impatience shining in his red eyes. Man and snake looked up as someone apparated in.

"Patience, Nagini, he is not for you," Voldemort hissed, turning to the black-robed man, now bowing submissively before him. The man let out a barely audible huff of air as his master's boot connected with his ribs. "You are late, Mr. Snape," he observed dangerously.

Still genuflecting, the man responded smoothly. "My apologies, my Lord, I was not alone when your call came and I did not want to raise suspicions."

The fiery eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he replied, "Very well. Rise, we have much to discuss." He returned to his chair as the man stood before him. "I understand the girl has gone back in time, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord, she disappeared last Wednesday."

"Excellent," he praised condescendingly. "I have had an... interest in her since her daring little escape last spring. You _will_ atone for that appalling lapse in judgment, will you not, Snape?"

"I am exceedingly grateful to receive this second chance, my Lord," he answered humbly.

"Just see that you do not fail," Voldemort snapped. "I want her back, and I want her back alive. Her bloodline is unfortunate, but she has such spirit." He licked his lips unconsciously. "Breaking her will be a great pleasure."

"I will bring her as soon as I am able, my Lord," he promised, bowing again.

"See that you do." He stared at the bent figure for a long moment before adding lazily, "_Crucio!_"

His servant collapsed, screaming. Several long minutes passed before he lifted his wand. "Do not be late again."

**_A/N:_**_ So, what is up with Snape's evilness? And what does the young Severus think of Hermione's admission? All will be answered soon enough. There will be SS/HG interaction in the next chappie, I promise. Please review! You make my writing better, which makes it more fun for you! --Piton_

**_Responses to Questions:_**

**Rosmerta:** Yup, Sevvie's a bit fluffy in the last chapter, but you pretty much hit the nail on my reasoning. He's a teenager in love for the first time: I know _I_ was as fluffy as cotton candy in the same situation! Future Severus is much edgier, poor guy.

**Kou Shun'u:** Thanks for the great reviews! You gave me a lot to think about! Let's see, starting from the beginning... Actually, I wrote a version, like the first seven chapters, where Dumbledore told Severus Hermione was from the past, rather than Obliviating him. He altered yearbooks at another school and everything, figuring even if Severus told anyone it wasn't like they would think Hermione would have any _new_ knowledge. (My favorite part of this version was when Dumbledore told him Hermione wanted to thank him for rescuing her and he paused, uncomfortable, before answering, "Yes, well...I had to. She was bleeding all over my lab." It was nice to have Dumbledore being the one to wonder if someone was joking or not.) Like you, I thought it was a more unique take on things, but the more I wrote the less sense it made. The longer the story went, the less there was to do with that angle, plus his and Hermione's relationship was harder to get a handle on when he believed a different lie than everyone else... It just felt clumsy. So, that was the end of that version. Sometimes I think I might take parts of it and write a shorter fic, though. I didn't know that we knew Lucius's age, I just inserted him in this class because his character interests me. Then I looked on HP Lexicon and sure enough, we know his exact age, not even an estimate like most of the Death Eaters! Where is that from? I'll have to add that to my A/N about discrepancies. It probably _would_ have been smarter to change Hermione's name, assuming they could fool the Map, but the way I figure it, not even Dumbledore really thinks she is going to get back to her own time, or that anyone in this time will know her secret. So, what does it matter if a little girl with the same name shows up 15 years later? Anyone that recognized it would just think it was her daughter or relative (after all, Harry looks just like his dad, except the eyes). Whether or not these assumptions are at all valid remains to be seen. :) I love Neville too, I think he is so underrated as a character. Ok, I prefer your background explanation for Hermione's accent more than mine. waves wand It is so! I like "Agony" too, although I like that whole show. As for Minerva, by this point she doesn't think Hermione is going anywhere, so what's the harm in setting her up with Severus? Plus, only Dumbledore knows Severus will be a teacher, Hermione hasn't told Minerva anything, really, except a little about her friends, and Minerva knows better than to ask. Your question about the present Lucius and co. gave me the idea to go to Voldemort's POV, so thanks for that! Hmm. This has gotten quite long, I should probably just have emailed an answer. Ah, well. Thanks for the great reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Sexy Severus:** Forgive me for being dumb, but are you saying the rating isn't appropriate or you want me to add more content that would require a higher rating? :)

**RedHeadDoxy:** My offering for the acknowledgement monster. Thanks for your review!


	16. The Dark Mark

**_Disclaimer: _**_All I own is a four-foot tall faux sunflower named Shari. For details on what I do _not_ own, see Chapter One._

****

**_A/N:_**_ Many people are confused/concerned about the evil!Snape at the end of the last chapter. I won't say much about it, except that there was no bluffing going on, and you should read that section very carefully. Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are great! --Piton_

**Chapter 16 - The Dark Mark**

Severus was laying on his bed, fully clothed, thinking he'd probably never move again, when his door opened and closed by itself. Without moving, he said tonelessly, "If you're going to kill me, can I request that you dispense with the lecture and just do it?"

Pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, Remus gaped at the Slytherin. He looked terrible, worse than Remus had ever seen him before, which was saying something. He lay flat on his back, fixing the ceiling with an unblinking gaze, his glassy eyes underscored by dark purple shadows. His face had crossed from pale to green, and his hair was plastered to his head in greasy clumps. After closer study, Remus was certain the other boy had not slept in the last thirty-six hours.

He sat down at Severus's desk, turning the chair to face the bed. "So, we have things to discuss," he said bluntly.

Severus flicked his eyes at the werewolf. Resuming his previous pose, he snarled, "Bugger off, I have nothing to say." Remus didn't move, and after a long moment Severus sighed. "I suppose you know," he said in a hopeless tone, shutting his eyes.

Remus nodded, then realized Severus couldn't see him and spoke. "Yes," he confirmed, "I know everything except why you left."

"I had to." The reply was automatic, and expressionless.

"Why?" Remus exploded. "How could you do that to her?"

He was suddenly unsure of himself as Severus abruptly sat up, staring at him, his corpselike face unguarded and miserable. "Perhaps with your limited intellectual ability you were unable to grasp the nuances of the story," he hissed, sounding like a wounded animal. "Something happens to me in the future to make me turn into someone who would hurt her, has hurt her, someone who smiles because he made her cry!"

He wrapped his arms around his waist in a convulsive movement. "In one of her memories, I had the Dark Mark," he whispered painfully. Seeing the Gryffindor's blank look, he snapped, "That's right, I forgot, the righteous population of the noble House of Godric wouldn't know what that means." He seemed to withdraw into himself as he whispered, "We in Slytherin know it all too well." He lowered his head in shame. "It's the marking of a follower of You-Know-Who," he rasped.

He raised his head effortfully, staring at Remus. "I will not hurt her," he whispered. "I will not become one of those horrid people. I need to protect her." His voice trailed off as he gave Remus a look of despair. "But I will do all those things. You know that I cannot change what is her past," he said brokenly. "What could I do but leave her before I could hurt her further?"

Remus swallowed, feeling perilously out of his depth. "You only saw pieces of what will be, Severus," he pointed out. "You don't really know anything, except that by the time you have almost twenty years of teaching under your belt you become even more abrasive to your students, which, frankly, isn't hard to believe."

He gazed steadily at the young man until he had to meet his eyes. "You are forgetting something," Remus said sternly. "She knew you then, she knows much more than you, and she chose to be with you, even with that knowledge." He shrugged. "You cannot be as bad as you think." He stood up briskly. "At any rate, you should know better than to try to protect Hermione like that." His face broke into a grin. "She can, and will, take care of herself."

Picking up James's cloak, he briskly headed for the door, turning back at the last second to add, "You have to trust her, Severus. That is all this is about. And if you do not trust her, you will hurt her more than you ever could by being a simple, uncomplicated bastard." With those parting words, he swung the cloak over his head and slid out the door.

----------

Hermione and Lily were lying on Hermione's bed, having just consumed a massive amount of chocolate and ice cream. Hermione had reached that point where the tears had stopped and she just felt empty, like everything inside her had been hollowed out. Lily was about to go find Remus when they heard a knock on the door.

Lily jumped up to open it. "Perfect timing, Re--" She cut herself off in surprise, staring at Severus. She opened her mouth to eviscerate him, but looking at his miserable face was enough to convince her that was unnecessary. She settled for giving him a deadly look, which he seemed not to see.

Looking at her nervously, Severus croaked, "Is Hermione there?"

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and she pulled herself out of bed and over to the door, trying to clean herself up slightly. She stopped in the middle of the room, a safe distance from him, and asked warily, "Why are you here?"

He gave her a pleading look. "Could we talk in private?"

Hermione shrugged at Lily, who quickly exited. She moved back to her bed, curling up under the deep red comforter and barricading herself in pillows, before repeating, "Why are you here?"

He moved closer, stopping about a foot away. With a noisy breath, he said quietly, "I left because of what I saw in your memories. I hurt you. I made you cry, and I was happy about it." He paused. "Hermione, do you know what the Dark Mark is?"

Her head snapped up. "Is that what this is about?" she asked in surprise. "Severus, you know I cannot tell you any more about your future; you already know too much, and I can assure you that knowing everything before it happens will drive you crazy." She took a deep breath. "I can tell you that I know more about you than most people do, and I firmly believe what I have told you before." At his quizzical look, she continued. "You are a decent person, Severus, a good person. You aren't a _nice_ person, or a cuddly one, and you never will be, but when I said I didn't know why you treated me the way you did, that was unfair. I am pretty sure that I understand why your older self acted the way he did, and it wasn't out of cruelty or spite." She held out her hand to him. "Please come here," she asked softly.

He moved closer to the bed. He stared at her hand like a man in a desert stares at water, but made no move to touch it. "Hermione, I am frightened by what I will be," he said simply.

She gave him a knowing look, a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "Who isn't?" she wondered aloud. She bit her lip, and said uncertainly, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but--"

"Then don't," he interjected. Kneeling at her bedside, he reverently stroked her hand. "Your lupine friend told me this is all about trust," he admitted reluctantly, "and he's right. I need to trust you, Hermione." He looked up at her hopefully. "As long as you believe in me, I can't go dark. I know that much for sure."

She ran her hand through his hair. "Then you just need to remember that I will always believe in you, no matter what happens." She gave him a watery smile. "Severus, I am more sure of your inherent moral worth than anything in the world. Don't be afraid of the future." Her small hands pulled him up to her. Leaning her forehead against his, she murmured, "Let's just enjoy the present while we can."

He moved in for a kiss. "Wise words, Miss Granger," he whispered as their lips met.

----------

Professor Severus Snape looked up from his cauldron to see Harry Potter walk slowly into his classroom. His lips twisted into a scowl. "What do you want, Potter?" he barked.

Harry walked slowly toward him, his footsteps echoing strangely in the empty room. He stopped at the far end of Snape's worktable, studying him with strangely intense green eyes. Without preamble, he flatly stated, "You dated Hermione when you were in school, didn't you, Professor."

Severus dropped his ladle into the potion, and cursed, loudly and imaginatively. Harry grinned. "Well, that's the reaction I imagine I'd have if I were dating Hermione, but I believe your opinion would be different."

Snape glowered at the boy, fairly trembling with rage. "Ten points from Gryffindor for unbelievable impertinence, Potter, and I'd suggest you get out of my sight unless you'd like to make it an even fifty with a detention, besides."

Harry shrugged. "Do what you have to do, Professor, but there are a few things I need to say before I can leave." He paused. "Incidentally, Professor Lupin did not tell us about you; I figured that out, meaning Ron has no idea." His eyes twinkled. "I was helped along by the fact that Professor Lupin is an appalling liar, though. He as good as told me she dated someone in your time, and once I thought about it I knew it had to have been you."

Snape sat down heavily on his tottery stool. "And why is that, Potter?" he asked warily.

Smiling slightly, Harry said simply, "You two make sense, and I knew she's always admired you. Your behavior in our previous meeting was another clue." Staring at the professor with earnest emerald eyes, he said apologetically, "I'm sorry about the accusations I made. They were unfounded and unfair. Hermione would kill me if she knew I said anything like that." He shifted his feet, slightly uncomfortable for the first time since his arrival. "That brings me to my second reason for coming."

Snape said nothing, merely lifting an eyebrow, which Harry decided to take as a signal to continue.

"Do you remember the end of last year, when Hermione and I were kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and brought to Voldemort? You tried to save us and almost got killed yourself." He looked steadily at his teacher. "Sir, when we came back, you were unconscious, and Hermione passed out immediately upon our arrival." His gaze slid to his shoes. "We all believed that you loathed us both without reservation, and when you woke up and realized what had happened, you were about as scary as I've ever seen you. I was concerned about Hermione; I don't know if you know everything she went through, but I saw or heard it all." His eyes lost their light as the familiar, haunted look that was always there came to the forefront.

He closed his eyes, fighting for composure, and kept them shut as he concluded, "You were fully prepared to throttle the idiot who had the supreme disrespect to save your life, so I told you it was me." He opened his eyes, his honest gaze drilling into Snape. "Hermione saved us both that night. When your cover was blown, you were beaten into unconsciousness. I had been under Voldemort's Cruciatus for the last ten minutes and was only slightly better off."

He smiled bitterly. "Not that that's an excuse; Hermione had been through eight kinds of hell, all because of me." As a thought occurred to him, he stared incredulously at his professor. "It wasn't because of me, was it? They knew... They were testing you."

Snape was wringing his hands together so tightly that Harry was afraid he would break something. Black eyes blazing, he gave a short nod, his jaw clenched. "It began as simple opportunity; she was with you in Hogsmeade, they knew she was your friend, so she was taken, also." The self-recrimination written on his features was painful to see. "However, she likely would not have suffered to the same extent had Lucius not recognized her, and saw an opportunity to torment me."

Harry frowned as something else hit him. "Sir? If you knew she had to travel into the past, and she hadn't yet, then you knew she had to survive the meeting, did you not? So... why did you jump in to save us?"

The potions master's expression turned downright frightening, and Harry was considering abandoning his mission and running like hell when the man abruptly stood, knocking over his stool, and began pacing. His back to Harry, he growled, "If it had been _you_, standing there watching them do that to her, knowing they intended to _kill_ her, would you have stood by complacently, thinking, 'Oh well, it's not like she can die yet'?" By the end of the question he was shouting.

Harry swallowed. "Well, no, of course _I_ wouldn't," he snapped accusingly, cringing as the words left his mouth. Seeing the older man open his mouth to begin another tirade, he added hastily, "You know what, I never finished the story." Clearing his throat reluctantly, he recapped, "So, we were both unconscious, and Hermione managed to make a move." His voice was hoarse. "She somehow overpowered a Death Eater--I think it was Goyle's dad--and got his wand." He whispered to himself, "I never knew she was so strong."

He swallowed, then pressed on. "I... kept Voldemort's attention on me, and while the other Death Eaters were busy enjoying my screams she started stunning them one by one, starting at the edge of the circle and working her way in. When people began to realize what was happening, she moved to the clear area, used a stunned body for cover, and Summoned us both to her. She had somehow made a Portkey, and as soon as we reached her she sent us all here."

He gave Snape a quick glance; relieved at his familiarly expressionless face, he added, "I don't think she even remembers what happened; she laughed when I told her, thought it was some sort of bad joke." He raised his voice unconsciously, as if to emphasize what he was about to say. "When the Portkey brought us here, we all collapsed on the lawn. I-I think she was very close to d-d-dying; she didn't seem entirely aware of what she was saying. Just before she passed out she grabbed my arm so hard I found tiny finger-shaped bruises the next day, and she whispered, 'Severus... don't let him blame himself." She took this rattling breath that frightened the daylights out of me, then she added, 'Help each other... don't let him be alone." He fell silent, feeling tired, as if he had physically relived that day instead of just talking about it.

Snape cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Th-thank you, Mr. Potter," he said carefully, sounding only the slightest bit reluctant. "That was... informative."

Harry nodded, backing away. "It seemed important for you to know." He hesitated. "When... _when_," he repeated firmly, "she comes back I wouldn't mention it to her; she doesn't remember and probably would not want anyone to know."

Severus nodded. "No," he agreed softly, "she wouldn't." They stared at each other, both feeling that something had been left unsaid, but unsure as to what that something was. He sighed. "Potter, your father wasn't the reason--"

"I know," the boy said simply. His clear green eyes met his professor's black gaze. "I am sorry she was in danger because of me. I tried to protect her, but--"

"No, that doesn't work," Snape said, rubbing his temple.

Harry smiled. "No," he agreed, "It doesn't."

They were back to staring at each other. "This doesn't change anything, Potter," Snape warned. "I still think you're a spoiled little prince with a hero complex."

The boy shrugged, glasses glinting in the light of the dungeon. "And I still think you're a sarcastic bastard with enough bitterness to fill the Grand Canyon," he returned, "But things have changed, and they will again." He added, "I also think you're incredibly brave and loyal." He grinned. "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, if you will, Professor."

Snape grimaced. "I'd rather not, if it's the same to you," he retorted. His lips twitched into the tiniest of smiles. "Ok, things change minutely," he allowed.

Harry smirked. "Those minute changes add up, sir," he said cheerily, bounding out the door. _'Hey, Herms, wherever you are,'_ he thought aimlessly, _'I think hell just froze over.'_

**_A/N: _**_This is the last chapter to remain in two steady timelines. I'm not saying that Hermione is going back to the present, just that things begin moving faster in the past. I really want to get this up before I have to go to rehearsal, so all questions will have to wait until next chapter. (Sorry!) Please review, it makes my day! --Piton_


	17. Plotting and Planning

**_Disclaimer: _**_See Chapter One._

**_A/N: _**_Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are great! --Piton_

**Chapter 17 - Plotting and Planning**

Severus was reading peacefully in the lab, when the door burst open and Hermione flew in. She dropped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ignoring his yowl of protest, she leaned in and whined, "Sev, I'm _bored._ I can't study anymore." She grinned wickedly. "Exams start in two weeks, and I need you to help me relax."

His voice dropped to that register guaranteed to fluster all females (and some males) within hearing range. "Is that so? Well, what will we do about that..." he murmured, lowering his lips to hers.

There was a long moment of blissful peace in the little lab, the only sounds small sighs and quiet groans. Just when their activity had reached a level that was hardly comfortable on the tiny chair, a knock sounded on the door, half a second before Albus Dumbledore strode in.

The two teens stared at him in surprise, and Severus flew to his feet, propelling Hermione to the floor. "Hello, sir," he said breathlessly, trying unsuccessfully to recover his usual unflappable demeanor.

The Headmaster took in the scene; two of Hogwarts's best and brightest scattered about the room, clothes rumpled, hair mussed and generally mortified. He managed a tiny smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt," he started, wincing slightly at the phrasing, "but I rather urgently need to speak with Severus."

Severus gave him a surprised glance. "You need to talk to me, sir?" he repeated dumbly. "Is this about the Memory Charm?"

Dumbledore gave him a sharp look, turning slowly to Hermione. "Miss Granger," he started gravely.

Severus broke in, taking an unconscious step closer to the girl. "Professor, you cannot blame her. It was an inevitable occurrence." He moved close enough to Hermione to reach down and gently help her off the floor. She smiled faintly in gratitude.

The old wizard studied the couple for a long, tense moment. "Yes, it probably was," he admitted finally. Focusing on Hermione, he asked sternly, "Miss Granger, can I assume that most of the Gryffindor seventh-year contingent is also aware of your situation?"

Hermione shook her head emphatically. "No, sir, only Severus and Remus know," she stated firmly. Her head dropped to the floor as she mumbled, "But I did deliberately tell Remus."

Dumbledore nodded, his bright eyes thoughtful as he stared into Hermione. "Mr. Lupin is a very wise young man," he said finally. "Seeing as his knowledge of the situation seems to have helped you adjust, I suppose it is harmless enough."

Hermione nodded vigorously. "No one else will know," she swore.

Dumbledore patted her head, admonishing gently, "Don't make promises you may not be able to keep."

Her face fell slightly as she murmured, "Yes, sir."

The teacher turned to Severus. "Shall we, Mr. Snape?" he asked courteously. Severus looked at Hermione.

She nodded at him. "Go," she said easily. "I'll be here when you are finished." She turned pleading eyes to Dumbledore, who knew exactly what she was about to ask.

He sighed in resignation. "In for a Knut..." he said, lifting his wand and removing the Memory Charm from Severus. "Satisfactory, Miss Granger?" he inquired.

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sir," she said sincerely.

"Not at all," he said politely. "I'm afraid we must take our leave now, though," and with that, the two men were gone.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was made in silence. The two men made a striking contrast as they strode through the halls; Dumbledore, white beard flowing in a perfect accent to his twinkling blue eyes and bright purple robes, and Severus gliding smoothly, severe and colorless with his black robes and pale face.

They strode toward the office, and Severus stopped dead in the doorway, causing the professor to bump into him. Ordinarily, he would have been embarrassed, but he was too busy gaping at the occupant of the room to pay its owner any mind. Secondus Snape stood stiffly, his bitter expression and dangerous air at odds with the peaceful room alive with shining silver instruments. With his black clothes and dark demeanor, he seemed to suck the warmth from the surrounding area, like a black hole.

"Father," Severus said warily, feeling as if he'd stepped into an ambush. He slowly approached the older man, Dumbledore following soundlessly in his wake. "Why are you here?"

The elder Snape fixed his son with a glare that made Severus seem downright warm and fuzzy. "I resent the implication that I need an excuse to visit the institution where my son is learning," he said severely. He added abruptly, "Your mother has died. I am here to take you home for the funeral."

Severus fell back a pace, heartened by the feel of Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder. His robes suddenly felt much too tight, and he took several deep breaths, concentrating on the mechanics of getting the oxygen into his lungs. Secondus was unaccustomed to being ignored, and he snapped, "Did you hear me, boy? Go get your things."

There was a cunning note in Secondus's silky tone that made his son's head fly up in recognition. He studied his father carefully; their immense similarity in personal features meant he was able to read his father better than anyone else, and he could see that, under his veneer of grief and irritability, there was a sparkle in the eye, triumph in the set of his shoulders. The reason hit him like a Bludger.

"You mean, get all of my things, don't you, Father?" he said quietly. "Now that she's gone, there's no one to stop you from taking me out of Hogwarts."

Secdondus did not bother giving a token denial. "I believe a change of scenery will do you good in these difficult times," he said smoothly, "and Durmstrang has indicated their willingness to allow you to retake your final year there." This was said in the tone of one bestowing a great gift.

Shutting his eyes, Severus shook his head firmly. "No thank you, sir," he said politely. "I only have a month before graduation, and I have been offered a job here immediately after that." He looked up at his father, adding levelly, "She died for me a long time ago. Forgive me, but I will do my mourning here, with my friends."

As his eyes darkened in anger, Secondus made a frightening sight, but the incipient attack on his son was prevented by Dumbledore, who calmly inserted himself between the two men. His eyes cold and brilliant, the aura of power around the Headmaster increased tangibly as he said in a deceptively calm tone, "I'm afraid that, seeing as Mr. Snape is an adult in the eyes of Hogwarts and the Ministry, there is nothing that can be done." He glanced at Severus, his eyes softening just a fraction. "Your son is welcome here as long as he wishes to stay."

Secondus pushed himself past the interfering wizard, moving toward his son. Stopping a good distance away, he hissed, "If you do not leave with me today, you will no longer be a child of mine."

His son nodded stonily. "That," he said darkly, "is the best news I've heard since you got here." He politely bowed. "Is that all, sir?"

Secondus Snape stared at the child he had fathered for a moment, before snarling, "Get out of my sight." Without the slightest hint of an outward reaction, Severus did as he was told.

Immediately upon leaving the office he felt the tension of the confrontation seep away, leaving only the intense grief he'd been stifling. Knowing that his former father would like nothing better than the opportunity to strike him while his back was turned, he took a roundabout route to the dungeons, praying Professor Dumbledore was canny enough to personally escort his visitor out the door.

Feeling a numbing ache growing deep in his chest, Severus saw nothing as he walked through the corridors, his stride lacking its usual grace. He felt like he was seeing the world through a thick glass wall, utterly separated from the students passing by. The disconnectedness continued as he wandered into the lab, hardly hearing Hermione's concerned exclamation. He stood there like an automaton, unaware of her attempts to meet his eye, only returning to the pain of the real world when he felt her arms slide around him.

Grabbing his chin with those small, strong fingers, she forced him to meet her eyes, her own filling with tears at the expression she saw within. She whispered urgently, "Severus, what happened? What's wrong?" as she gently propelled him to the couch. She sat down first, extending her legs along its length, before pulling him against her in the same position. He felt her arms sneak around him, one clutching his waist and the other stroking his face. Her heartbeat reverberated into his back, and he felt his last defenses collapsing under her care.

He turned to face her, laying beside her as he hazily realized she must have widened the sofa at some point. Looking at her painfully, he felt tears pricking the backs of his eyes, as he forced out, "My mother is dead. My father disowned me. I no longer have a family." At the last words the first tear fell, and he struggled desperately for composure as she held him, slowly smoothing his hair, wordlessly encouraging him to let the pain out. He choked out the story. Once he got started the words came in a torrent.

"My father is a Death Eater, my mom and I have known it for years. She didn't approve but he had beaten the will out of her, and she did not dare argue with his decision." He closed his eyes as he whispered parenthetically, "I wanted so badly to be able to protect her; I just wasn't strong enough to fight him." The guilt in his eyes was heart-rending. He continued, "The only time she ever really put her foot down was when I turned eleven, and he wanted to send me to Durmstrang. She forced him to let me come here. As soon as I saw him today he told me I was leaving, retaking this year at Durmstrang. I knew he wanted me to get a thorough grounding in the Dark Arts, so I wouldn't embarrass him when he took me to You-Know-Who. When I refused to obey, he told me that he no longer has a son."

When he finally ran down, his words trailing into ragged breaths, Hermione squeezed his waist before kissing his face, carefully, not missing an inch. Her face a breath away from his, she breathed fiercely, "None of what happened today was your fault, do you understand? You couldn't prevent your mother's death anymore than your eleven-year-old self could have stopped your father from hurting you guys. As for your father..." She grabbed his hand, kissing it tenderly before clutching it in both her hands and pressing it to her chest.

Looking at him intensely, she murmured, "Severus, do you remember what I told you at Christmas? You aren't alone; I'm right here." She felt like she was drowning in those sad black eyes. "If you let me, I'll be your family," she whispered. "Let me in. Let me take care of you and worry about you and love you, because you cannot stop me from doing it anyway." She smiled slightly. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me, so you'd best accept it."

They lay on their sides facing each other. Severus could see himself reflected in her honey-brown eyes, and he realized that even though he didn't know what he could have done to deserve this woman, this beautiful woman currently staring at him with so much love in her eyes, he no longer cared. Gifts are occasionally given without reason, bestowed on the undeserving but lucky few. As he leaned in to kiss her, feeling her body respond underneath him, he came to a decision. Pulling back slightly, he ran his thumb along her jawline, smiling as she shivered, lowering her eyelids and looking up at him through long lashes.

"Hermione," he whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak aloud. "Hermione, I love you so much." Seeing the quiet happiness blooming in her eyes, he added, hardly believing these words were leaving his mouth, "Marry me. Marry me, and live with me and we'll never need to be apart." He studied her intently. "I never knew I needed you until you appeared in this room, but now I can't remember what I did without you."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in surprise. Taking in his solemn expression, she knew he was utterly serious. Still, she hesitated. Did she have the right to do this? What would happen in the future? Was it possible that she was still alive, living somewhere far away from Hogwarts where everyone came to visit and Severus lived in the summers? Did they get divorced down the line? Did she die? She smiled at him as he ran his hand down her cheek, whispering only slightly nervously, "Hermione?"

As she covered his hand with her own, leaning forward to place a kiss on his nose, she realized she did not care. She was tired of watching her words, and never doing anything for fear of the repercussions. She was _here_, in this time, and even Dumbledore had told her he did not imagine that she would be returning to her old time through any method other than simply living her life. So Severus would end up bitter and angry, Lupin lonely and poor; didn't their dark futures make it even more important for them to experience all the happiness they could while they could? Refusing Severus would hurt him as much as her, and he did not deserve that. Staring at his earnest face, for once missing its signature smirk, she knew there was only one answer she could give.

"Of course I'll marry you, love."

-----------

From his place at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, Lucius glared at the boisterous crowd sitting down across the room. Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew (his glare grew derisive before returning to loathing) and, of course, hand in hand, Snape and the mudblood. He watched his former friend slide into the seat beside his girlfriend. _'Of course he's eating there again,'_ he thought angrily, _'Probably thinks we would poison his dinner or something. I'm sure he's aware that everyone now knows he has chosen his little slut over his family, his proper place.'_

Intent on the Gryffindor group, he could not help starting when he felt an elbow in his side. "What are you looking at?" Bellatrix Black sneered. "Tell me _you_ aren't leaving us for some useless tart, too."

He favored Bellatrix with a cool glance. "Hardly," he said smoothly, stabbing his pork chop so harshly that his fork made an ugly scraping sound against the metal plate.

She laid her hand on his arm, giving him her best attempt at a seductive smile. "Then why are you wasting your time when there are so many... better sights to be seen?"

He stared pointedly at her hand, his expression reminiscent of someone who has just noticed a particularly unsightly insect upon his person. Shaking her off, he said dismissively, "There will be time for pleasure later, Bella." Throwing his fork down with a _clang_, he stood abruptly. "Please excuse me. I have... plans to make."

----------

Hermione and Remus moved quickly through the hall, knowing they would not make it back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew, but hoping to get there before running into Filch. They had been in the lab with Severus, and lost track of time until he had gleefully pointed out that there was just long enough before curfew for him to get to Slytherin, but not nearly enough for them to reach the Gryffindor common room. Remus had indignantly turned to leave, not even allowing Hermione to say goodnight properly, which meant she had to chase after him once she finished kissing Severus.

Keeping her face turned toward the ground moving under her feet, she allowed her hair to slide down, hiding her worried expression from her friend. Remus was unaware that Severus spent all nights he wasn't with her sleeping on the couch in the lab. She knew it was the intelligent thing to do--returning to his dorm room would be asking to be attacked--but she still worried about him, alone in the dark, cold room, squished onto a tiny couch.

So intent was she on her thoughts, she failed to notice the door next to her open, or a wand ease out and point at Remus. It wasn't until she heard the whispered _"Petrificus Totalus,"_ and the _thud_ of her friend's body hitting the stone that she realized her predicament. The training born of far too much experience immediately kicked in, and Hermione sprang into action. Spinning to the place where the spell had originated, her wand was out and the perpetrator disarmed before she even knew his identity. She caught his wand and rapidly stupefied him, before moving into the doorway and staring down at silvery blond hair cascading down the back of Lucius Malfoy.

With a vicious smile, she kicked him over and spit in his face. "Hello, Lucius," she said sweetly. "You apparently haven't yet learned the basic rules for properly attacking while your enemy's back is turned. What a shame; revenge is not as pleasant when obtained so easily." Staring into his blank face, she was hardly aware of her actions. She was no longer Hermione Granger, fiancee of Severus Snape and member of the Class of 1976, she was no longer at Hogwarts in any time... She was back in the forest, surrounded by black-robed figures and praying they would continue with the Cruciatus rather than anything more personal. But her prayer had not been answered.

Shrieking incoherently, she fell on the blond, pummeling him, kicking him, unable to stop. She wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt her, and Severus, and Harry. She wanted to take back when he had stolen from her, she wanted to make him pay...

The world seemed to move in slow motion, her awareness narrowed to the sound of her fist hitting his face and the spatter of blood on her robes. It could have been hours later, or merely minutes when she felt a pair of strong arms envelope her from behind, clamping her struggling hands against her side and dragging her away from her prey. She fought him fiercely, her struggles only slowing as she slowly became aware of the voice speaking to her.

"Shh, Hermione, breathe, deep breaths... good girl... Listen to me, kitten, and calm down... It's alright now, everything will be okay..." Slowly Remus's words reached her, and she stilled. Turning around to face him, she buried her face in his chest and began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Rem, I thought I was back in that horrible place, and he was going to take me and... I couldn't stop Remus, I couldn't stop! I didn't mean to hurt him so much, I swear!" Looking up at him desperately, she whispered, "Please don't tell Severus what happened."

He stroked her hair, absently smoothing the wiry mass onto her shoulders as he thought about what had just happened. He hit the ground, he heard her move and disarm Malfoy, then she spoke in that terrible, cold voice and attacked. He did not know what exactly Malfoy had done to her in the future and he did not want to know, but her behavior still frightened him. If the curse hadn't worn off in time for him to restrain her, he was not entirely sure that she would have stopped before she killed the Slytherin.

Speaking softly, in the same tone Hagrid used to calm a panicked animal, he promised, "I won't tell him, kitten, don't worry. Now just sit here and keep taking nice, deep breaths, okay?"

At her nod, he set her down and moved over to Malfoy. Fortunately, Remus knew an extensive number of healing spells (given what he was, it was a necessary precaution--his tranformation tore him apart every month). He quickly set to work, returning Malfoy to his customary flawless appearance. Straightening briskly, he asked, "What should we do with him?" He was careful to keep his voice calm and matter-of-fact.

She shrugged. "Leave him here, he'll be fine until morning. I may regret having hurt him, but a night on the classroom floor will do him good."

Nodding obediently, he turned away from the Slytherin and helped Hermione to her feet. Trying not to sound too curious or judgmental, he commented wryly, "I'm glad we only need to bear his presence for another week."

Leaving the room without a glance at its reluctant occupant, her eyes were distant as she responded, "I don't think getting rid of him will be that easy, Rem."

**_A/N:_**_ Is this too abrupt? Everything sounds okay in my head, but when I read it it's kind of like, "Whoa, where did that come from?" Well, you've probably guessed that I'm not a particularly big fan of this chappie, but the next couple are favorites of mine. No one has guessed what Snape's plan with Voldemort a few chapters ago was, but it will be all too obvious soon. Please review (she begs shamelessly)! --Piton_

**_Responses to Questions:_**

**Kou Shun'u:** Thanks for the great reviews, as always! You're such a help. As for their (Severus and Remus) thoughts about the future... There's still a _lot_ they don't know. They don't know about Lily and James, or Pettigrew, not to mention Sirius later on. When he saw Hermione's fears, Severus did not see Remus or Sirius, just himself. The way I imagine that scene, he's in the doorway, and since her fear is centered on him, it wouldn't show the others spread around the room. I'm glad you liked the Harry/Sev scene; that's a favorite of mine.

**RedHeadDoxy:** 'Sup. :) Glad you like so far!

**ChewedGum:** Alas, your guess about Snape is not right, but have no fear... I'd never make him totally evil, would I? ;) I hope you figured out the Harry/Severus thing. Glad you like it so far!

**Lady Lestrange:** Yup, Severus is a hard one to write. And the time-travel problems make me very grateful I'm not Hermione because I think my head would have exploded by now! I'm glad you like it so far!

**Lone Angel:** Remus went to find Severus with every intention of kicking some Slytherin arse, but when he saw how genuinely broken up Severus was by his actions, he realized that Sev genuinely cared about Hermione, and he didn't have the heart to do it. Perhaps I should make that a little clearer...

**RandomReviewer:** Hmm, I'm very aware of my overwhelming Yankism, and I usually just kind of shrug about it, but I totally missed that Grand Canyon reference. I wonder what the Brits would say... enough bitterness to fill the English Channel? :) Thanks for the review!


	18. I Do, Do You?

**_Disclaimer:_**_ See Chapter One._

**_A/N:_**_ Three cheers for my new beta, Ammarine! Sorry about the delay; midterms have arrived, unfortunately. Thanks for all the reviews--you are all my heroes!_

**_A/N2: _**_Many reviewers expressed questions about Hermione's reaction to Lucius in the previous chapter. She was remembering what happened to her when she and Harry were kidnapped from Hogsmeade during their sixth year. The specifics of that event have been alluded to, but have not been fully explained as of yet. In the first chapter, when Hermione tells Draco he's nothing compared to his father and friends, she's referring to this (although it could just as easily refer to the fight in OotP). The scene shows up in her fears in Chapter 14, Voldemort mentions it briefly in Chapter 15, and Harry speaks about it to Professor Snape in Chapter 16. The specifics, beyond what Harry explains, are not important right now, just know that Hermione's experiences understandably caused her to flash back when she realized Lucius had attacked Remus. Before this, the only time she's really been near Lucius is when he hurt Severus in Chapter 5. I hope that clears it up, let me know if I'm still confusing! --Piton_

**Chapter 18 - I Do, Do You?**

Their wedding was a quiet, small ceremony, held the day before their graduation. Dumbledore officiated, and McGonagall walked the bride down the aisle. The ceremony was held, fittingly enough, in their lab; the small, sparse room had been cleaned vigorously and decorated for the occasion, and the stone floor shone like marble as tiny fairies sang from the rafters. When Sirius and James had volunteered to decorate the room, Hermione had been nervous, but under Lily's watchful eye they had curbed their mischievous impulses and turned the room into a chamber of twinkling lights. They now stood in the crowd, their expressions proud as they observed their handiwork. Lily, in her position as matron of honor (she and James had eloped the weekend before), was at the front of the room, as was Remus, who, to his utter shock, was serving as best man.

_He had been speechless when Severus had pulled him into an empty classroom, leaving him standing in the middle of the room as he nervously prowled the perimeter in silence. Remus finally ventured, "Did you need to talk to me?"_

_The Slytherin whirled to face the shorter boy. His tones clipped, he said briskly, "Look, we've never been the best of friends, and I think it's safe to say we never will be while you insist on surrounding yourself with your flea-bitten contemporaries. But you are incredibly important to Hermione, and she to me, so I am willing to make another effort." With a sardonic twist to his lips, he commented, "I know my reputation as a surly loner, so it will probably shock you that there are people that I considered my friends. However," he added quietly, "they are not the type of people I would trust within a ten-kilometer radius of Hermione."_

_He stared forthrightly at the other boy. "The fact that you obviously care about her is a large point in your favor, and I know if she could have a male maid of honor she would. However, following that Muggle custom seems to be very important to her, and it is therefore left to me to involve you in the ceremony, so will you stand with me?"_

_Remus blinked in surprise. "You want me to be your best man?" he asked incredulously._

_ "Not particularly," he answered bluntly, sounding like he was addressing someone mentally subpar. "I want Hermione to be happy."_

_Smiling slightly, Remus nodded. "Well, it would be an honor," he responded, adding slyly, "to make Hermione happy, of course." He regarded the other young man seriously. "Severus, thank you for accepting me as a part of her life."_

_Lips twitching humorously, he said, "I'd accept a rabid hippogriff if it was as important to her as you are."_

_The two men shared an open glance, united in their mutual admiration of the same woman. After that, no matter how much Severus snapped and snarled, Remus was able to ignore him._

Severus knew Hermione was upset that her parents weren't there, but seeing as they were only four years older than her at the moment it wasn't an option. He had been relieved that she hadn't been harboring fantasies of a huge affair, and in fact just wanted something simple and short, same as him.

Once she entered, he found it very hard to concentrate on Dumbledore's words, on anything other than the stunning creature beside him. Remus had to nudge him when it was time to exchange vows, but it was clear to all present that he meant every word. The moment when the ceremony concluded and he bent his head to kiss his new bride, he felt certain he would never be happier.

After the ceremony, the small crowd milled around. The Marauders mobbed Hermione; while mystified at her choice, they managed to push aside the old rivalry to be there for her. Her husband stood across the room, knowing the only way to prevent an altercation between himself and the four Gryffindors was to keep his distance. Severus's lips twisted wryly as he noticed the surprised glances he was receiving from Hermione's friends. They really had no finesse--why would he barge in on their little moment with the bride when he knew she would be leaving with him? Shaking his head derisively, he continued to watch his wife as she was lifted off the ground by Remus and passed to each man in turn, although Peter maintained a wary distance. His brow furrowed as he realized that the two of them always avoided each other as much as possible. Before he had time to ponder this, he became aware of his Transfiguration teacher standing solemnly at his side.

"Severus," she began sternly. He allowed himself a mental grin; his perception of the stern, untouchable teacher had been forever altered by the sight of her weeping unashamedly throughout the ceremony. She continued primly, "I'm not going to insult you by commanding you to be good to her, nor will I inform you that, should anything happen to her, I will probably turn you into a frog first and ask questions later. Instead of mentioning any of that I will just give you my congratulations." He rolled his eyes slightly at this little speech, and she grinned at him. "I have always liked you, Severus, even when you beat out my Gryffindors for the top of the class." Her eyes sparkled. "Although, your wife has managed to restore the honor to our House. At any rate, you should know I think of Hermione as a daughter, and that means, like it or not, you are like my son."

He did not really know how to respond to that, and McGonagall took pity on him. "I should go say hello to Albus," she commented, and began to move into the crowd. Turning back for a second, she added sincerely, "It will be a pleasure to work with you as a colleague, Severus." Ignoring Albus, she instead headed for her charge.

The Marauders had moved on, speaking to little Professor Flitwick, and Hermione was temporarily alone, staring across the room at her husband. She jumped as McGonagall spoke. "I was going to ask you if you were sure about this, but after seeing the look on your face I think that's an unnecessary question." She gave the younger woman's arm a fond squeeze. "I hope you don't think that just because you've off and gotten married means you've rid yourself of me."

Hermione smiled at her affectionately. "The thought never crossed my mind," she responded lightly. Her eyes were drawn back to Severus, and her lips curved into an unwitting smile. "He looks happy, doesn't he," she observed delightedly.

Minerva nodded. "He certainly does," she agreed. "He hardly resembles the boy I knew a year ago." She turned to Hermione, her expression one of slightly bittersweet happiness. "Have I mentioned how happy I am that you'll still be here?" Severus, in his first job as a faculty member, was filling the currently vacant position of Head of Slytherin House, meaning he had to live at Hogwarts. As soon as the celebration was over the couple would go to their new suite of rooms in the dungeon.

Hermione grinned. "I'm glad, too," she said sincerely. "Once I start work at the Ministry, I have an extra-long lunch break on Thursdays, and I'd like to extend a standing invitation to tea."

Minerva grinned, slightly relieved at the idea of still being involved in Hermione's life. "I'll schedule my classes accordingly," she responded. She embraced her child, holding her tightly as she whispered, "I'm so happy for you, Hermione. Be good to each other." She cast a glance over the bride's shoulder, and gave her one last, short hug before sauntering over to Dumbledore.

Hermione spun around to find herself facing Remus. He gave her a proud smile. "You look beautiful, kitten," he said softly. He slung an arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to miss having you around all the time," he whispered, eyes suspiciously bright.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I guess you'll just need to come back for a lot of visits," she said brightly. Her face assumed a more solemn expression as she added, "This was going to happen anyway, Rem. If I hadn't married I'd be staying with Minerva until I could earn the money to get my own place." She smiled a little sadly. "It's just part of growing up," she finished.

He nodded reluctantly. "I know, but it's still hard to take," he responded. In a deliberate effort to lighten the situation, he grinned at her, adding, "And that visiting thing works both ways, missy! You can come over when the bat is too much to take." He said seriously, "You know my door is always open. Of course, it's also Sirius and Peter's door, but..." his voice trailed off as he pretended to give the matter some thought before exclaiming, "Who am I kidding--living with those two, I'll be over at your place so often you'll be sick of me!"

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Couldn't happen, Rem," she said fondly. Her eyes watering, she threw her arms around him, whispering, "You were my first friend here, and my best anywhere. Thank you for being there, and I'll always be there for you."

He smiled at her. He knew she was a little worried about him; werewolves weren't a favorite of employers, and he hadn't yet found a job. He pinched her cheek, saying lightly, "You know you'll always be the woman in my life, and I will always be there, too."

They separated, smiling at each other, knowing there was nothing else to say, since this wasn't really goodbye. They'd see each other again at graduation the very next day, and beyond that they'd remain a large part of each other's lives. There were few certainties in the world, but this was one of them.

Soon after that the Marauders and Lily, following one last round of hugs, returned to Gryffindor Tower. Bypassing the few remaining guests, Severus and Hermione, arm in arm, walked slowly to their new rooms.

Late that night, as they lay together, holding each other in the dark, Severus stayed awake, unwilling to sleep as he busied himself studying his wife, running his hands over her gently. She sleepily opened her eyes, knowing immediately what he was doing. "Go to sleep, dearest," she murmured, "I'm not going anywhere."

He obediently shut his eyes and relaxed as he savored the sensation of his wife in his arms. Just before surrendering to sleep, he whispered, "I love you, my darling wife, and I'm never letting you go."

----------

The thirty-seven-year-old Professor Severus Snape sat in the same rooms, too large, really, for one person, and horribly empty on nights like this. Remembering what Harry had told him, his mind was on one person as he stared at the framed photograph in his hands. He wondered what the Gryffindor Trio would have thought had they known every time they were in his office that there was a large wedding picture of himself and Hermione on his desk, covered by a notice-me-not spell.

On an impulse, he had shoved the frame into a pocket before leaving the office tonight. Somehow, he couldn't bear to leave without it. He reached out a long finger and stroked the glass. The picture had been taken immediately after they had been pronounced husband and wife, and the couple grinned jubilantly at the camera, before the young Severus pulled his wife close for a kiss. He studied the image, wondering how she was doing. It had been two weeks since her disappearance, and the uncertainty was driving him mad.

The door behind him creaked open, and, without turning his head, he greeted, "Hello, Albus."

The Headmaster quietly closed the door and moved to the seat beside him. He looked at the frame. "That's a lovely picture of the two of you," he said softly.

Severus nodded his head. "Yes," he agreed hollowly.

Albus frowned, disturbed by the lack of fire in his ordinarily passionate potions master. Unsure of what to say when there was really nothing that could be said, he murmured, "She's fine, Severus."

The younger man glowered at the frame. "I thought it was hard teaching her, seeing her as a child all these years," he said bitterly, "but it's nothing compared to sitting here wondering what might be happening and knowing I can't protect her!"

Albus smiled slightly. "You know what's happening," he pointed out logically, "seeing as you were there for most of it." His teasing tone was dropped abruptly as the black-haired man turned to him with pain written in every line of his body.

"Albus," he whispered hoarsely, "what if we were wrong all those years ago? What if she wasn't sent back, and she was kidnapped and taken to some godforsaken place..." his voice trailed off.

The old wizard gave him a steady look before patiently replying, "While I can say nothing for sure, I do know that some sort of time-tampering Dark spell was detected in here, and I am fairly sure that, had she been kidnapped, you would have found her." He studied his former student with a trace of concern.

"Go to bed, Severus," he said finally, standing abruptly. "It's late, and there is nothing that can be done right now. Take a potion if you must; remember you have classes tomorrow."

"Did you know what really happened last year?" The question was whispered, but Albus sat down as if it had been screamed from the rooftops.

"Yes," he said heavily, before stating flatly, "Harry told you."

Severus nodded wordlessly. "He told you... what she said?"

The Headmaster nodded. "If you're wondering how she knew, I think it was a combination of things," he began carefully. "First, she's always been an observant girl, and I believe she knew much more about all of us than we were aware."

The younger man smiled sadly. "She told me that, once," he muttered.

Albus's eyes twinkled. "Well, than that much is true. Also, I don't believe that time is necessarily linear, as has been proved by Miss--by Hermione. I think at that moment, when she knew she may not live through the night, she somehow, subconsciously, found the words to tell Harry because a part of her just knew they needed to be said." His gaze sharpened. "You cannot blame yourself for needing her help. Believe me when I say that you rescued her just as much as she you. She needed you, Severus, all those years ago, not to mention as a student when you worked to protect her." He stared at the man beside him. "If there is any chance, if she had any option, she will find her way back to you. I know, in spite of yourself, you still believe that." With those words, Dumbledore was heading out the door, throwing over his shoulder, "Take a potion and go to bed."

Severus sighed, standing slowly and striding over to a cupboard. Rummaging around, he pulled out a sleeping draught and swallowed it rapidly, heading morosely to bed. As he climbed under the covers, he blearily imagined he heard her voice in his head, singing sweetly.

_Hard to see the light now,_

_Just don't let it go._

_Things will turn out right now;_

_We can make it so._

_Someone is on your side,_

_No one is alone._

**_A/N:_**_ Poor future Severus! Enjoy the fluffiness while it lasts, folks! Please review, and gain my undying gratitude. :) --Piton_

**_Responses to Questions:_**

**Kou Shun'u:** But I like Bellatrix's name! I didn't know she was the oldest, but I probably would have ignored it anyway. ;) Yeah, embarrassing Lucius was probably not the best course of action, poor Hermione. Yes, Secondus would imply that Severus's grandparents had another child... You'll hear more about that later, I think. And doesn't Remus rock? I love him! Thanks for your great review, as always; hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Emilyshka:** I hope the explanation at the top made it a bit less out of the blue Hermione and Lucius have never even really spoken to each other, but I was trying for a bit of a surprise--we knew this thing happened to her and Harry last year, but no one really knows what she went through until this happens. Hermione seems like the type of character that would push down anything too hard to deal with, avoiding all those emotions until something causes her to lose it. I'm glad you like it so far, thanks for answering the shameless begging!

**The Sunflower Official:** Great name. :) I'm glad you like it so far!

**Kail Ceannai:** I hope Hermione's reactions made a little more sense after reading the note at the beginning. Obviously, that part needs some clarification, because you were definitely not the only person to ask "What just happened?" Since the story is from Hermione and Severus's perspectives, for the most part, it was hard to explain that too clearly just yet, because Hermione is not dealing with what happened; she's just trying to forget anything happened at all. It will be explained more later. Thanks for the review!

**Strega-in-progress: **I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I thought it was interesting that Hermione's reaction to what Lucius did to her is probably part of what motivates his actions in the first place. Ah, time-travel :)

**JasperPress77:** Ah, the conversation with Voldemort. Just for the quote at the end, I'll give a little hint. ;) Look in Chapter 17; there's a huge clue there. All will be revealed soon enough!

**Yellowheadeddawg#8: **Thanks for the lovely poem. ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**ChewedGum:** Did I _say_ he was going to go bad? ;) Don't be sad. I hope you enjoying shopping for their present :)

**Mistypup2003:** Thanks for your review! No, time for Harry and co. is not moving nearly as fast. It's only been a couple of weeks for them, fortunately, since Sev's not dealing with the waiting very well. As for the rest, I'll only say that we see some big changes in the next couple of chapters. I'm glad you like it so far!


	19. Time Passes

**_Disclaimer:_**_ You break it, you bought it. Wait, that's something else entirely... Ah, right, I don't own anything. See Chapter One for details._

**_A/N:_**_ Three cheers for Ammarine, the wonder beta._

**Chapter 19 -Time Passes**

Severus stared intently at his plate, carefully ignoring Hagrid's adoring monologue regarding his newest pet, a hippocampus. Just as he began rhapsodizing on the eating habits of "Benny," he interrupted himself to bellow, "'Erminee! What th'devil 'appened to yeh?"

Alarmed, Severus's head snapped up, and he choked on his mouthful of shepherds pie. Hermione was striding into the Hall with a face like a thundercloud, valiantly trying to ignore the giggles directed her way. She had attempted to hide her hair underneath a large straw hat, but enough could be seen for even the most casual viewer to realize that every strand was colored a brilliant turquoise. Her robes were singed, and her left eye was twitching ominously.

Schooling his face into blankness, Severus studied his plate as his wife threw herself into the seat at his left. She set herself to her food, putting off McGonagall's quiet concern with a harsh "I'm _fine_, Minerva!" Sighing fiercely, she turned to her husband. "Well? Don't you have anything to say about how awful I look?"

Severus placidly stirred his coffee. "_I_ think you look beautiful," he said mildly. "Miscast spells are a hazard of your job; your appearance shows the ravages of your dedication, nothing more."

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I always look this ugly?" Hermione's voice was rising. Severus kept his eyes on his mug.

"That's not what I said at all, I said merely--"

"I believe the word _ravages _was used. Do you think I don't know what that means? Am I stupid as well as hideous?" By the end of her question she was shouting.

Severus's eyes were still glued to the table, all too aware of the hundreds of eyes currently focused on him. It wasn't every day the students got to see their Potions professor in the doghouse. "Bloody hell, woman, I was trying to give you a compliment!"

"I see. Firstly, my name is Hermione, _not_ woman. And secondly, is it _that_ hard to find something worth complimenting about me?"

Severus turned his face to Minerva, his eyes pleading for a rescue. Gamely, the Transfiguration teacher dove in. "Hermione, dear, you know Severus didn't--"

"So now you're on his side?" Severus was quite sure that Hermione's disbelieving shriek could be heard on the dark side of the moon. Minerva cringed.

"You know I'm always--"

"I've heard enough." Hermione proclaimed, pushing her chair back so suddenly that it clattered to the floor. "I think I'll go have supper with Crookshanks, where I'll be appreciated." With that comment, she strode angrily out the door.

Severus resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. He looked at Minerva. "Do you think... Should I go after her?" To say he was unenthusiastic about the idea would be a colossal understatement.

If she were in his shoes, Minerva thought she'd flee before Hermione returned and remembered she had a wand. Smiling sweetly, she said, "Yes, Severus, that would probably be a good idea."

Standing, he gave the gaping students his most venomous glare. Smiling in satisfaction at the sight of all those little heads flying back to face their tables, he glided out the door. As soon as he passed into the next room, he was tackled by his wife, blue curls flying every which way as she gave him an enthusiastic hug. "Hermione?" he asked faintly, "I thought you were angry with me."

She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be ridiculous!" she admonished, giving him a little squeeze.

Feeling like he had added two and two and come up with five, Severus said cautiously, "Then why did you yell at me?" For the sake of his pride, he pretended not to hear that little petulant note coloring his speech.

Her face softened as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm sorry I yelled," she said sweetly. "But if they were looking at you, no one was looking at my hair, and I could leave to eat by myself without having to come up with an excuse."

Severus blinked. "You set me up?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione smiled innocently. "I'm afraid so, dear." Giving his chest a pat, she added in a businesslike tone, "Now let's go try to return my hair to a color found in nature, ok?" Without waiting for a reply, she sauntered off.

Alone in the corridor, Severus took a deep breath. "And I thought teaching would be difficult."

----------

It was a bright, beautiful Saturday morning when Remus burst into the Snape residence. Smiling brightly, he bellowed, "Kitten, it's time to go! Where are you?" Before he could take more than four steps past the doorway, he heard a voice murmur _"Petrificus Totalus_" from behind an ajar door nearby and he found himself toppling to the floor.

There was a long silence. He finally heard a door open further in the apartment, then Hermione's voice distantly querying, "Severus, I'm running late, can you check and see if Remus is here yet?"

The ajar door opened fully, and he felt a small kick as Severus "accidentally" tripped over his body. "He's here," he called smoothly. Turning to the petrified Gryffindor, he said politely, "Hermione will be right along. Make yourself at home." As he spoke, he conjured a cup of coffee and moved to the sofa, where he began to scan The Daily Prophet.

There was another pause, then the calm was shattered by Hermione's voice saying dangerously, "Severus Antonius Snape, you have exactly four seconds to free Remus and apologize before I feed your slippers to Fang."

Scowling, Severus grudgingly released the werewolf. Remus stood slowly, giving Hermione an injured look. "What did I do?" he asked plaintively.

She rolled her eyes. "Severus doesn't become human until after his first cup of coffee," she dryly explained. Turning to the lounging form of her husband, she prompted, "I haven't heard an apology yet."

The black-haired man shrugged, focusing his attention on straightening the cuffs of his bathrobe. "Lupin, I'm dreadfully sorry I didn't turn you into a slug while I had the chance," he said, deadpan.

Before he had the opportunity to say another word, there was a soft popping noise, and where Severus had sat there stood a tiny white poodle. Hermione put her wand away and swept up the pup. Rubbing his furry little head, she commented, "I think I like you better this way, it's much quieter."

The dog let out a squeaky bark, and began determinedly gnawing on her sweater. Remus snorted. "Even when he's cute he's obnoxious."

Laughing too hard to speak, Hermione waved her wand and transformed her husband back into human form. Ignoring his sneer, she pulled him close and kissed his nose. "You know you asked for it," she chided.

Pulling away, Severus sulked, "He started it, coming in here so loud and waking me up."

"You were already awake, don't try to make him feel guilty. It's not his fault that you wanted to fool around and I didn't have the time for it."

Remus watched, fascinated, as Severus's face turned an unflattering shade maroon, leaving two angry white spots on the center of his cheeks. "Hermione," he started, speaking through clenched teeth, "That is hardly any business of his."

Slowly and carefully, Remus began backing away from the couple. "You know what, I think I need to go to this Quidditch match alone. In fact, the last time we were there I think I heard one of the players saying that if that woman with the book showed up and read throughout the match again, he was going to knock it out of her hands with a Bludger, so, for the safety of myself and those around me, I think I'll just go with Sirius." His entire little speech had been delivered without pausing to breath. Reaching the door, he blew a kiss at Hermione. "Bye, you two. Have fun!"

The door slammed shut, and the couple stared at each other, temporarily speechless. Hermione recovered first. "This is entirely your fault," she accused.

Lazily returning to his place on the sofa, Severus raised an eyebrow. "You don't even _like_ Quidditch, _dear_," he sneered. "The last time you went to a game you ignored Remus to the extent that he wouldn't speak to you for a week." The sneer became a smirk. "Not that I mind a reprieve from the inanities of your constant companion, but your whinging about the incident became quite tiresome. Now you don't have to go watch a sport you hate, and I don't have to spend a week listening to endless litanies of 'I can't believe Rem's still giving me the silent treatment, Why won't he just let it go?' and on and on ad nauseam." Picking back up the paper, he haughtily resumed his reading.

Hermione scowled. Pulling her wand, she swished and _pop!_ She studied the poodle that was growling in the least menacing way imaginable. "See the fun you would have missed out on had you behaved yourself?" she said cheerfully, laughter evident in her voice as she scooped up the dog and headed for the door. "Let's go visit Albus; you know he loves poodles. He used to have one, until Fawkes ate it..."

----------

"Severus! Your bloody owl attacked poor Crooskshanks again. If you cannot tame that beast I am going to bring him into work to use for testing."

"If your dunderheaded feline could manage to understand that Erasmus has to bring letters to the recipient, instead of trying to pull them away as some sort of moronic _game_--"

"He's a cat, Professor, and if you can't understand the thought processes of a cat then you are the dunderhead in this situation. If you could only keep your blasted owl from swooping around like Pigwigdeon on a sugar high--"

"A Pig-_what_? If you are unable to control your sentimental babbling, then I cannot continue this conversation--"

"It's not babbling! How dare you be so utterly laissez-faire about the health of a poor, innocent creature--"

"I would hardly consider that four-legged spawn of Satan as _innocent_, dear. He'd just as soon claw a person's eyes out as look at them."

"Says the pot to the kettle."

"I'll have you know that in three years of teaching, despite much temptation, I have never clawed an eye out."

/Short silence/

"Mmm, you get the cutest little crease in your forehead when you're indignant."

"Oh, thank you. Does this mean you won't be feeding Erasmus any illicit potions?"

"I suppose we can... work something out."

/Long pause/

"Erm, P-Professor Snape? I'm here for my detention..."

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for neglecting to knock before entering a professor's office, Evers. Now get out before I remember what you did to earn detention in the first place."

"But, sir, the door was open, and I haven't served my--"

"Michael, what the Professor means to say is, thank you for your prompt arrival, but he's sure you have learned your lesson and your presence here is no longer needed tonight."

"Or _wanted_."

"Severus, behave."

"Thank you, Mrs. Snape. Good evening, Professor."

/Short pause/

"What is so funny now?"

"I can't imagine why I ever thought you were harsh to students. You're a regular pussycat. In fact, if Crookshanks could teach, I bet he would want to be just like you--"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Shut that irritatingly delectable mouth and kiss me."

----------

Hermione followed her husband over the threshold of the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. She tried to hide the tiny shudder that ran through her every time she came to visit; knowing what had to happen was putting a toll on her psyche, increasing as the days went on. With a strong mental shrug, she shook off her black thoughts. It was the beginning of August, 1980, and they were here to meet a very important baby.

"Hermione!" James greeted her cheerfully, pulling her into a big hug. He nodded to Severus as cordially as he was able, before encircling her wrist with his hand and tugging her down the hall. With an air of solemnity, he ceremoniously pushed open the door at the end of the hall, revealing a cheerful nursery.

Hermione entered quickly, giving Remus a quick peck on the cheek as she crossed the plush blue carpet to where Lily sat in a rocking chair, cradling her week-old son. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled in greeting, the dark circles underneath only accentuating her happiness. She gestured Hermione closer, and carefully transferred her son into her friend's arms.

Hermione studied the Boy-Who-Would-Live. She was only peripherally aware of Severus and Remus drawing closer, flanking her with silent support as she held the infant that would grow up to help her defeat a troll one Halloween night, ten years to the day after his parents' brutal murder. Her knees felt weak, and she felt Severus's arm slide around her waist while Remus gripped her elbow. She smiled weakly at both men, before returning her attention to the bundle in her arms.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she murmured, her voice hoarse from the kaleidoscope of emotions running through her. With a trembling hand, she gently brushed his untainted forehead, running her hand over the area that would all too soon hold a very famous scar. Wide green eyes scrutinized her seriously, and she gasped as a tiny pudgy hand clamped onto her finger. "Are you shaking my hand? What a polite little boy you are."

She knew that even the two men beside her did not completely understand her reaction to the child. When Lily had become pregnant, she had to admit she had known the Potters' child in the future; they could do math as well as she could, and they would not have believed that Lily and James's son would not attend Hogwarts. Severus, remembering the visions of her fears, quickly identified baby Harry as the "almost-James". His questions had reached a point where she had finally begged him to let it go. It probably would have been wiser to Obliviate him, but she could not find it in herself to do it. He was forcing himself to remain silent, but even now she could practically feel his mind bursting with questions. Harry's wail pulled her back to the present.

With a small smile, Lily handed Hermione a bottle and ushered her to the rocking chair. She mechanically rocked back and forth, thinking, _'I am bottle feeding one of my best friends. Pretty soon the youngest seeker in a century will need to be burped.'_ She felt hysterical laughter rising in her chest, and took deep breaths to regain her equilibrium. She gave her friend a genuine smile as she held Harry even closer. "He's beautiful, Lil, James," she said sincerely.

Lily beamed, reclaiming her son now that he had finished his meal. Putting him to her shoulder, she briskly burped him and lay him in his crib. Harry cooed sleepily, and she kissed her fingers, then brought them to his cheek. She glanced up at Hermione. "He is, isn't he," she whispered. Her face turned serious, as she ran a hand across his small forehead. "James and I have been talking, and we'd like to ask you... Hermione, would you agree to be Harry's godmother?"

Hermione was glad that Lily was occupied with the child, because she was uncomfortably certain she was gaping like a fish. Unable to think of anything to say, she blurted, "Please tell me you don't want Severus as the godfather."

Lily grinned, the weariness of the last few years falling away until she looked just like the girl Hermione had met in Gryffindor Tower all those years ago. She cast an amused glance toward the men, clustered in the oppsite corner and having a heated debate about Quidditch. "Hardly, Hermione; I was going to ask if that will hurt his feelings, but I see he has the same attitude as James."

"I think Harry will mature before those two," Hermione agreed, feeling a sharp pang in her heart as she realized the harsh truth of her statement. Sighing sadly, she murmured, "Lily, you know I would love to be Harry's godmother, but I really don't think I am the best person for it."

Lily's brow creased delicately. "What's wrong, Hermione? Why would you say that?"

_'Why, indeed.'_ "Well, you know my job," she improvised, "Working with so many dangerous and experimental materials is dangerous; I think Harry needs a godmother who can guarantee she will be there for him." She tried not to shift under Lily's perceptive stare.

"Are you _planning_ on getting yourself killed?" she asked finally.

"Of course not." _'I don't think...'_

Lily nodded. "That's all you can say, Hermione. The way the world is right now, none of us can guarantee anything. We just do our best and trust the gods to do what is best for us, and little Harry." With a shrug, she added softly, "We want Harry's Aunt Hermione to be his godmother. Please?"

Hermione let her hair fall over her face as she frantically blinked away her tears. Ducking her head, she looked at her friend. "I'd be honored," she whispered. Moving closer to the crib, she gently touched Harry's cheek, smiling at the sleeping figure. "Be brave, little guy," she told him, mouthing the words. "You're in for a rough ride."

**_A/N:_**_ In case anyone's interested, the time span for this chapter is June 1976 to August 1980. Obviously, we're not seeing a whole lot of major plot development here; I just wanted to give a sense of normal moments in married life. Some big questions will be answered in the next chapter, so batten down the hatches, everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it was amazing! You guys don't know what a morale booster your reviews are; you make me update faster! Let's see if we can get even more this chapter (she just gets more and more shameless)! ;) --Piton_

**_Responses to Questions:_**

**The Lady Elizibeth:** That will be answered very soon, so hold on to your question for another chapter or so!

**RedHeadDoxy:** 'Sup. :)

**Lady Lestrange:** Thanks for the reassurance; it's good to know not everyone was confused! Thanks for the review.

**Sallene: **Good recap. Don't you just love Remus? I wish I could keep him!

**StarsLover:** That is actually an awesome idea... but something that never even occurred to me. Hermione didn't die in her sixth year, I can guarantee that.

**Melissa ivory:** Well, hold your nose, cause you have at least another chapter, probably two, before Lucius returns. I hope it won't rot in that time!

**Kou Shun'u:** You had just pointed out the inconsistencies of having Bella hanging around school with Snape, et al. Nothing serious (I don't think, at least, not from my loose point of view). I think the relationships on the periphery are my favorite part of the story. Remus and Severus, Severus and Minerva, Remus and Hermione... I hope everything is still going as you hope! Actually, while I have a specific ending in mind, the journey is still up in the air, so if you wanted to pass along your suggestions they might give me some ideas. Glad you liked the chapter!

**ChewedGum:** Ah, a lint brush, fuzzy pink handcuffs, and throwing knives... the necessary supplies for any successful marriage. :) Glad you liked the chapter!

**Ammarine:** Yay for you! You'll have Chapter 21 soon, I think (I hope).

**DraginLover: **Thanks for all the reviews! I love when people have so much to say about each chapter, so yay for you! Let's see, what to say in response... Yeah, a few people have brought up the issue of Hermione's origins and how she's explaining them or masking her accent. I said later that Dumbledore put a spell on her to give her an American accent, but I think we're just going to say she grew up in Britain before moving abroad. I'll probably go back and add something clarifying that when everything's done. That is true about the time-turner and her birthday... see, I wasn't being inconsistent, I, erm, meant to do it! Yeah! :) Doesn't everyone love Neville? He's just the sweetest little guy. Sev's attitude toward Hermione when she was younger will be explained later, as will everyone else's (to a lesser extent since their actions were less extreme). No one knew her until she got to school since she's a Muggleborn, and once she was there Dumbledore has control, and I really can't see him allowing them to speak to her about it, just like she won't tell the past Severus and Remus what will happen to them. Really, I think I might add a one-shot set when she's younger, where someone slips up and mentions it, but that just wouldn't fit in the storyline... although, maybe in a flashback... hey, you may be onto something there! Thanks for your sympathy about my RL problems. It's better, but still hard, you know? Writing this helps (living in my little SS/HG fantasy world). :) Hermione isn't dead, don't worry! The golf ball still wouldn't work if there's no Hermione to go to in Sev's time; it can't travel temporally. I think I should mention that, everyone seems convinced I've gone and murdered Mrs. Snape! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews; I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	20. Where You Belong

**_Disclaimer:_** See Chapter One.

**_A/N:_** This chapter is dedicated to Alex25, my 400th reviewer, for all the great reviews, especially the one comparing Remus to Dobby. And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 20 – Where You Belong**

12 September, 1980

Hermione hummed to herself as she bustled about their small kitchen, cheerfully preparing tea. She knew Severus had two free periods this afternoon, so it was likely he would stop in here, and she had news for him. She set the kettle to boil, and sprawled out on the sofa. Despite the all-encompassing weariness and slight nausea, she felt on top of the world.

She leaned her head against the back of the sofa, enjoying that guilt-free excitement that comes with being on your own at a time when you would normally be working, having been excused for the day for a legitimate reason. She had taken off the entire afternoon to see the doctor, but she had been done in an hour, to her surprise. She had hastily decided to take advantage of the extra time and see her husband. She grinned to herself—after over four years of marriage, she still got chills at the thought of Severus. As she was thinking that, the door swung open, and she slowly pushed herself up, exclaiming as she turned, "Darling, I was sure you would stop in here today, I have some—"

She cut herself off as she finished turning, realizing with a thrill of fear that the door had not opened for Severus. There was a silence as she and the tall, vaguely familiar man studied each other. She realized, her fear growing, that this had to be her sort-of father-in-law. He shared his son's pale face, greasy black hair, prominent nose, and forbidding expression. His face was currently twisted into an expression of utmost hatred as he hissed, "You! You are the reason my son has failed me, bewitched and outmaneuvered by a little slip of a Mudblood whore."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face as he leveled his wand at her, his hands unbelievably steady as he continued to rant. "If it had not been for you, Severus would have followed my command and I would be holding a place of favor with the Dark Lord." Severus's eyes glittered dangerously from his father's face. "Unfortunately for you, you have trusted someone you shouldn't have, a lucky break for me. Imagine my surprise when a colleague announces to the Dark Lord that the slut my son married hasn't even been born yet!"

She gripped the back of the couch convulsively, watching with detachment as her fingers turned white from the pressure, standing out against the soft brown fabric. _'Peter,'_ her mind screamed in terror, _'How had he known?'_ She abruptly called up an image of a large, fat grey rat, and she almost smacked herself on the head for her stupidity. She knew of his loyalties, his secret as an unregistered Animagus, _and_ his form and she still hadn't thought to check for him before discussing anything important. _'I wonder what Harry and Ron would say if they knew that even Hermione Granger—well, Snape, actually—has moments of unendurable stupidity?'_ She closed her eyes as he raised his wand gloatingly. _'Good-bye, Severus. I'm sorry.'_

She felt a rush of relief so strong her knees went weak, and she clutched the couch even tighter as her relief slid back to fear as, instead of the lethal two words she had been expecting, he began a long incantation in a language she did not recognize. She let out a fearful gasp as her arm was torn from the couch, staring in shock at the pulsing ball of energy that now enveloped her. With a flourish of his wand, the spell was finished, and she felt a familiar sensation, accompanied by an unusual amount of pain. She curled protectively around her abdomen as she faded out of the room, leaving only a very satisfied old man, who left quickly.

Ten minutes later, Severus arrived from his class to find an empty room. Puzzled at the strange energy in the air, he grabbed a book to read, returning to his office in case a student needed him. Four hours later, he began to feel concern over Hermione's uncharacteristic lateness, and another three days passed before they had any idea what might have happened. By then, an angry, vengeful Severus Snape had caved to his father's demands and received the Dark Mark.

-----------

_Severus was curled up an armchair, staring blankly at the empty sofa opposite him. Hermione was supposed to be there, she should be reading a memo owled from work and complaining about her stupid superiors in the Ministry, her curly hair flying every which way as she gestured energetically. _

_He jumped slightly at the feeling of claws on his legs. Absentmindedly, he reached down to pat Crookshanks's head. "If you were as smart as she says you are, you would have found her by now," he grumbled as he caressed the black fur. The cat did not answer. The front door opened slowly, the hinges creaking loudly, worn by time and the damp, unfriendly climate of the dungeons. Severus stiffened, keeping his gaze focused on his wife's familiar._

_"Hello, son."_

_Slowly, Severus set down the cat before rising and surreptitiously pulling his wand from his sleeve, all in one fluid motion. "Sir," he responded noncommittally. "I did not expect to see you here."_

_Secondus swept into the room, sitting primly at the table. "I heard what happened to your… wife," he offered. "Most distressing. And Dumbledore hasn't a clue what happened to her?"_

"He's looking," Severus replied wearily. "What did you want, sir?"

_"You know, it is being said that Dumbledore does not expect to find her, that she left you of her own power." Secondus's hooded eyes studied his son keenly._

_"She would never leave me, not without saying anything!" Severus snapped, folding his arms. He pointedly remained standing, but Secondus was not taking the hint._

_"As you say," he said mildly, leaning back against the wooden chair. "I do wonder, though, who you are trying to convince, me or yourself."_

_"She would never leave me," the younger man hissed. "I don't know what has happened to her, but she must be in trouble, and I will find her, and I will bring her back." His voice trailed off at the sound of his father's derisive laughter._

_"It has been almost two days since she was last seen, and you have nothing. She will be dead before you find her." Secondus waved his wand, stopping his son's furious approach. He stood and walked over to the frozen man. "There are other ways, Severus, other methods that the good Headmaster will be too noble to attempt. She was not taken by someone who follows Dumbledore's do-gooder philosophy—to get her back you need to fight dirty." He leaned closer, whispering mockingly, "Unless you do not find her worth the effort." He released his son._

_Severus's eyes glittered dangerously as he glared at Secondus. "Say what you came here to say and then get out of my home," he spat. Secondus bowed politely. "Very well. Lord Voldemort is willing to make a deal with you—you will receive the consul of his best minds in order to find her."_

_"And what does he want in return for his assistance?" Severus stood very still. Secondus sneered; he could practically feel the desperation pouring off the man in waves._

_"In return for his assistance, he asks only for yours."_

_The thoughts were flying through Severus's mind too quickly to fully form. Secondus had a point, and they both knew it. If Hermione had been taken from here using some form of dark magic, it was unlikely that anything but another dark spell would help him track her. Dumbledore had proven intractable on this point; he would rather lose Hermione than sully his hands. He could not bear that, he would not lose her, not while he still drew breath. Severus swallowed. Hermione would kill him, but as long as he could see her again, safe and sound, he'd die a happy man. He gave his father a determined look._

_"Very well. Let's go."_

----------

1 October, 1997

Professor Severus Snape was in the middle of a particularly disastrous lesson featuring Gryffindor/Slytherin seventh-years, when his door in the back burst open, revealing his wife, bloody and pale, with a strong aura of Dark magic about her. His expression cycled through many emotions before settling on shock, and as he gaped she took a step closer, weakly slurring, "Sev… help…" She clasped the doorframe, peering more closely at the classroom. "Harry?" Her voice only showed a faint interest in this turn of events, as she collapsed on the floor.

Harry had spun around at the sound of his name, seeing a pretty woman who appeared to be about 25, with vaguely familiar, curly chestnut hair and a pained expression in her clear eyes. "Hermione," he breathed, sprinting to her.

By the time he reached her, his professor was already there. Harry didn't know how he'd managed to reach her so fast; he'd been too busy with his friend to see his austere Potions professor literally vaulting worktables. Scooping her into his arms, he turned to Harry. "Run ahead and warn Poppy," he said curtly, "and then go inform the Headmaster." Harry nodded and, with one last glance at Hermione, took off like a bat. Without sparing a glance for the rest of the students, Severus bellowed, "Class is dismissed! Get _out_!"

He took an instant to study the woman in his arms, taking in the damage. Feeling a little faint when he was unable to determine the origin of all that blood, he followed in Harry's footsteps. As he set off, she stirred. "Severus?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here," he reassured her breathlessly, taking the dungeon steps three at a time.

"Sev…tell Madame Bency…" she trailed off, breathing deeply in an attempt to escape the pain.

He glanced at her nervously, slowing his pace. "Hermione, you're back in 1997. I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

Her eyes widened. "Back? … didn't die, just gone," she mumbled, adding, a bit clearer, "Tell her—"

"Poppy!" he bellowed, kicking the door open and ignoring his wife.

The mediwitch hurried out, frowning worriedly at the woman before snapping into action. "Set her on the bed, and get out of the way," she ordered briskly, pulling her wand to scan her patient. She let out a small gasp as she took in the results, immediately running to her shelves, rummaging frantically through potions.

"Poppy? What's wrong?" he asked frantically, standing beside her. After being ignored for a second, he burst out, "For God's sake, woman, I'm the one who put those potions there; tell me what you're looking for and I'll get it for you."

She gave him an unreadable look before turning and reaching for bandages. She said quietly, without looking back at him, "She needs a Incinta draught, and a strengthening solution."

He stood stock-still for an instant, pale and stunned. The strengthening solution was obvious, but the Incinta Draught had only one usage; to prevent an incipient miscarriage. "How…how long?" he asked almost evenly, rapidly plucking the correct bottles and bringing them to the nurse.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "She appears to be about six and a half weeks along," she answered softly. She added, "It's too early to guarantee the safety of the child, but Hermione should be fine, given time to heal."

He nodded absentmindedly, too preoccupied to notice the woman guiding him out of the Hospital Wing, almost running over Harry Potter, who was waiting anxiously with the Headmaster. "How is she?" the old man asked solemnly.

Severus collapsed into a nearby chair. "She'll be fine," he said mechanically, "Poppy's not sure about the baby."

Albus's white eyebrows shot up, nearly disappearing into his hair, but all he said was, "I see." He paused. "Were you aware that she was…?" he inquired delicately.

"No," the other man spat. "She had gone to the doctor… that day, but I assumed it was her yearly check-up." He paused. "That was probably why she had come home early. She's absolutely covered in residual Dark magic," he continued thoughtfully.

The two men jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "Um, are you telling me Hermione's pregnant?"

Severus nodded, feeling a headache coming on. "She's also married to me," he added reluctantly. "And 23 years old."

"Technically, she's 24," Dumbledore corrected mildly. As the other men's heads snapped in his direction, he added quietly, "The Time Turner in her third year."

Severus rocketed out of his chair, pacing and pulling at his hair distractedly. "I will never let her use one of those things again," he muttered.

Harry's green eyes threatened to bug out of his head, but, echoing Dumbledore, he just said faintly, "I see," before collapsing into the seat Severus had just vacated. "When we talked, you didn't mention that," he added accusingly.

Tired black eyes glanced at him. "I was not in the mood to dodge hexes from a couple of outraged eighteen-year-olds," he responded dryly.

"Hmm," Harry responded, slouching in the uncomfortable chair. "Sir?" he added a bit later. "This is incredibly weird."

He received a genuine smile. "That's putting it mildly," the professor answered sardonically. _'Potter, you have no idea.'_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well, there you go, Hermione's back in the present. I have been super nervous about posting this chapter; everyone seems to have their own ideas of how her return should happen and how everyone will react--I hope this is satisfactory for everyone. Many thanks to my beta, Ammarine! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They are all so helpful. --Piton

**_Responses to Questions:_**

**KouShun'u:** Yup, I played a bit with Snape's history--hardly a surprise, right? Maybe I'll edit it to say he was an assistant to the old teacher until '81, then he wouldn't technically be a teacher until then. Hmm... Or maybe I'll just leave it since I think everyone that is really bothered by inconsistencies from canon has already given up on this fic. :) Are Bill and Charlie that old? I don't think so, but I think you know me well enough to guess that I didn't really think about it at all. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you have any ideas for Ron's reaction to the new Hermione--that won't come up for another couple of chapters, but I keep rewriting it. Thanks for the great review, as usual!

**GeekGoddess1:** I think this chapter answered all of your questions!

**AngelQueen:** What a nice review! You make me feel all smiley. :) I think you reviewed at Ashwinder, too, so that makes up for not reviewing until now! Yeah, Hermione and Harry are going to need to have a very unusual discussion pretty soon. I think this question was answered in this chapter, but maybe it isn't until the next one (I'm too lazy to go back and look), but time in the present is passing much slower than in the past. It has only been two and a half weeks since Hermione disappeared for everyone in the present, where it has been exactly five years for Hermione (you'll hear more about that much later). I'm so glad you like it so far, and I hope this chapter meets expectations!

**melissa ivory:** Well, since your sense of smell seems a bit sharper than mine, you just let me know when the stench is getting to be too much to take, ok?

**Vickie211:** Thanks! Yes, Harry will get to see the rest of the photo album eventually--poor boy, I think he's suffering from information overload at the moment. I'm still working and reworking Ron's reaction to everything, so let me know if you have any ideas!

**Lone Angel:** When Hermione visits baby Harry, he is only a week old.

**Fury:** Yay for you! You gave me the courage to start posting on Ashwinder. Chapters 6-7 are in the queue right now, and I'll just keep plugging away there until it's caught up. Thanks for the suggestion!

**ghzowy:** Actually, she's been in the past about five years (she returns exactly five years after her arrival) and they have been married for a little over four years. As for your question, I think this chapter answers it--at least, I hope it does!

**RedHeadDoxy:** Good review. Thanks. Blah. :)

**mokona:** Believe it of not, it actually is an animal (at least in HP-world). The HP Lexicon describes a hippocampus as "A Mer-horse, with the head and forequarters of a horse and the hindquarters and tail of a giant fish." I struggled through a horrid neurobiology class last year, so this is my revenge. :) Thanks for the review!

**NeoQBirdie:** According to the HP Lexicon, Severus served Voldemort for "a time", and he starts spying "at some point before the Potters' murder and Voldemort's downfall." So, that's what I used for reference. As far as I know, it doesn't say in canon that he changes sides before Harry's birth, but you've probably gathered by now that I kind of play fast and loose with canon, anyway. ;) So, if you have page numbers where it says that I'd love to know; I don't mind breaking away from canon but only when I know I'm doing it! Thanks for the review!

**Phoenix Flight:** Excellent guess! Twelve points for the House of your choice. :)

**A Reviewer:** Well, I know it's not a normal event for us Muggles, but I like to think things like that are pretty common among wizards. I have this image of McGonagall turning Albus into a cactus when he annoys her, or stuff like that. It certainly seems like a normal occurrence for any friends of the Weasley twins! Thanks for the review!

**Alex25:** WOW. I feel overwhelmed by all the attention! Don't worry, that's a good thing! ;) I wrote out a response for everything, but it was almost as long as the actual chapter, so I've emailed the specifics to you. So, I'll just say here, thanks for all the great reviews: they were really helpful. You have a good eye for the types of things I tend to miss. Hope you like the chapter!


	21. What Was and What Is

**_Disclaimer:_** See Chapter One.

**Chapter 21 – What Was and What Is**

Severus' smile immediately faded, as he realized that Harry was not the only friend of Hermione's who would want answers. "Harry," the tall man said reluctantly, "you should probably go inform Professors Lupin and McGonagall of recent events."

The Headmaster beamed at him. "Don't worry, Severus, I took care of that. In fact, I'm surprised they haven't already—"

_Bang!_

The double doors leading into the corridor burst open, banging into the wall with such force that they almost fell off their hinges. "Where is she?"

The three men looked up to see Lupin flying toward them, McGonagall following anxiously in his wake. Harry swallowed nervously, his hand clutching instinctively at his wand. Professor Lupin's lycanthropy was not something you remembered in everyday conversations with the gentle man, but at this moment Harry was grateful to be shielded by two powerful wizards. The werewolf's grey eyes were blazing, and the aura of physical strength emanating from him was so frightening that even Dumbledore and Snape had gripped their wands a bit more tightly.

Snape responded cautiously. "She's with Poppy, but she's going to be fine, Rem." The emergence of the familiar nickname combined with the reassurance helped to calm the DADA teacher.

Lupin's brow furrowed as he studied the other man closely. "What aren't you telling me, Severus?"

The black eyes closed as he winced in frustration. "I used to be better at avoiding things," he grumbled. He looked back up. "She is, apparently, pregnant, and Poppy's not sure the baby will survive."

McGonagall let out a very unexpected squeak, running over to Severus and pulling him to her for a hug as tears poured down her face. Wide-eyed, Harry watched everything from his seat. His professors were all behaving like real people; it was _very_ strange.

At that moment, Poppy slipped out of the infirmary, holding up a calming hand as everyone clustered around her. "Just listen for a moment," she said firmly. She glanced around the group before her gaze locked onto Snape's. Giving him an empathetic look, she said softly, "I'm sorry Severus, we lost the baby."

Severus stumbled backward, only peripherally aware of Minerva's hand holding his arm in a death grip. His head was spinning. Blinking, he turned to the mediwitch and demanded anxiously, "How is Hermione?"

Poppy sighed. "She's been through a lot, even without adding a miscarriage. She's been hit with a large amount of Dark Magic, she was physically injured, and she has been abruptly returned to a time she thought she would never see again. You know there is nothing I can do to alleviate the residue of the Dark—that can only happen with time. Unfortunately, it is not helping her already shaky mental state." She looked at Severus intently. "Her baby is dead; she's a little confused, and more than a bit upset. She's terrified of your reaction to her appearance and her news. I think it will do her good to see all of you, but be gentle." She herded them to the door, warning, "You have ten minutes."

Severus hung back, allowing the others to enter first. He wasn't leaving in ten minutes anyway; he had decided he would stun Poppy if necessary. Remus flew in first, running to the slight figure on the bed. He sat down beside her, touching her hair affectionately. "Hello, kitten," he murmured. "It's good to see you again."

Her face showed signs of exhaustion both physical and emotional, but she gave him a faint smile, saying softly, "Hey, Rem, I've missed you." She let out a rusty chuckle. "Even if it's only been a day since I've seen you, from my point of view," she added. She jerkily extended her hand, and he caught it gently. "You got old," she commented matter-of-factly.

He laughed. "I've missed you too," he said teasingly. "There's been no one to keep me modest; I've become downright egomaniacal." She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Is Harry still there?" she asked hoarsely, and Harry scurried to the foot of the bed.

"Hi, Herms," he said softly. "You look good."

Her lips quirked at his doubtful tone. "Just say it; I look weird," she groaned, ignoring his protests. "No, it's okay, I've aged five years in… How long was I gone?"

"Two and a half weeks." This was from McGonagall, and Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Minerva," she greeted her happily. Suddenly disoriented, she craned her neck, examining the group. "Where's Severus?" she asked fearfully.

The crowd parted as he glided forward, moving into Remus' seat at her bedside. "I'm right here, love," he whispered. His eyes narrowed warily as he added, "I suppose I've gotten old, too."

"Not old," she whispered, stroking his face with a trembling hand. "Just tired." She lowered her eyes sadly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered slightly incoherently. "I left you alone, and I didn't mean to, but I knew it had to happen, since I knew there wasn't an adult me running around Hogwarts during my school years. I should have told you."

Her eyes were fixed on Severus, and she hardly noticed as Dumbledore cleared his throat gently. "We'll leave you two, before Poppy comes and hauls us out," he said cheerfully.

She nodded, but her focus remained on her husband. "It was great to see you guys," she murmured. "Next time, convince Ron to come if you can."

"Oh no! Ron!" Harry shouted, suddenly remembering his friend. The adults laughed as he sprinted out of the hall, and began slowly following in his wake.

Remus was the last to leave, leaning over to press a kiss on her forehead. "You better not pull this again, kitten," he whispered, only half teasing.

She cringed. "I hope to God I never do," she breathed, patting Remus on the head.

Finally the room was empty save for the couple, staring at each other in a combination of awe and bewilderment, unsure of where to start. Severus took a deep breath. "I never blamed you for leaving, Hermione," he said honestly. "I knew you hadn't left of your own free will—" He cut himself off, distracted. "What exactly happened?" he asked curiously.

She shuddered. "I met your father," she answered.

Severus leaned back in the chair, anger slowly suffusing his face as he put everything together. "I played right into his hands," he groaned angrily.

With a knowing nod, she said in a slightly timid tone, "That was when you joined Voldemort… wasn't it?"

He clenched his jaw tightly and nodded. "Hermione—" Severus started earnestly, only to be stopped by her finger on his lips, slowly stroking them in fascination.

"We need to talk, Severus, and we will talk soon," she assured him. "But for now, I was sure I was going to die, and I just want to celebrate the fact that we are together when I thought I would never see you again." She moved her hand to rest at the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss, full of sadness and relief, happiness and confusion. As they separated, breathing heavily, she whispered, "Do you think you could sneak me out of here? Poppy can't do anything more for me, and nothing would help me feel right more than sleeping next to you again."

He bowed gallantly. "Your wish is my command," he answered smoothly, scooping her into his arms.

She nuzzled her head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, murmuring, "I will make up for those twenty years, Sev."

He kissed the top of her head tenderly as they headed for the dungeon. "You already have, love," he whispered emphatically. "You already have."

----------

Severus awoke early the next morning to the sound of sobbing coming from the bathroom. He hastily threw off the comforter and climbed out of bed, blearily following the sound of his wife's grief. He quietly opened the bathroom door, feeling a pang in his heart at the sight of Hermione crumpled against the bathtub, tears streaming down her face. Moving quickly to her side, he knelt and murmured, "Why are you crying?"

She jumped, startled, and cringed away from him unthinkingly. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she said brokenly, "I'm sorry, sir… Severus. I had completely differentiated Professor Snape from _my_ Severus, and now all of a sudden everything's all jumbled."

It was Severus' turn to cringe. "Hermione," he began helplessly, pausing a moment before trying again. "I know I am not the man you married…"

She placed her hand firmly over his lips, horrified. "That's not at all what I was saying!" she exclaimed. "The outer layers have changed, have deepened, but you still have the same heart. I _know_ that. It's just…" She trailed off and turned away, running her fingers along the porcelain rim of the tub. "I called him Stephen."

He blinked, confused by the apparent non sequitur. Like a rush of icy wind, he remembered. "The baby?" he asked quietly, pulling her into his arms, unable to stand the lost look on her tear-stained face.

She nodded, her nose pressing into his chest. Muffled by the flannel of his pajama top, he hardly heard her whisper, "I'm sorry."

He stuck a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "It was not your fault, love," he said firmly.

She opened her mouth as if to argue, but then her face crumpled. "I just can't believe he's gone," she gasped. "It happened so fast, and I couldn't p-p-protect him." Her body trembled as she clung to him. "I just learned for sure that he was there, only to have him taken away from me."

Severus pulled her even closer, tucking her head under his chin and stroking her hair. "I am so sorry this happened, love," he murmured hoarsely. "I'm sorry my father did this to you."

She backed away, studying his face, finding equal amounts of guilt and anger in his eyes. "Severus, you couldn't have known, you can't blame yourself," she said softly, sniffling. Seeing his eyes darken, she added firmly, "Neither can you go hunting for revenge."

His face hardened as he stared at her. "I will do as I please, just as I have done for the past seventeen years," he snapped.

Her recently regained composure abruptly disappeared, and she flew to her feet. Standing over him unsteadily, she accused, "You _are_ angry that I left you."

He couldn't control the emotions swirling within him, emotions he thought he would never feel again. The past seventeen years had made him a master of shutting off his feelings, pushing it all down deep enough that the knife edge of pain dulled to a small throbbing in his mind. Nothing had prepared him for this seething mass of love, frustration, guilt, anger, pain, confusion, and fear currently smothering him, and he dealt with it the only way he knew how. He stood and bellowed, "Of course I'm angry! You _disappeared_, damnit! I don't care that it wasn't your fault, that doesn't change the fact that my life is what it is today because of you!" Everything else remained unspoken, but they both heard the end of his tirade in their heads. _I became a Death Eater because of you… My life was shattered because of you… _

Hermione let out a strangled gasp, clinging to the countertop as her legs threatened to give out beneath her. "I told you… I knew why you treated me the way you did in school," she whispered, the words echoing harshly in the wake of Severus' shouts. "I know I hurt you, Severus, but you have to know that I _never_ would have done so intentionally."

He shook his head, dismissing her arguments. "You knew what would happen to me," he said coldly. "Perhaps you didn't know the details, but you knew what I would become. Why couldn't you have just left me alone?" Even as he spoke the words something inside him was screaming, telling him to stop, telling him to let it go before she left for good this time. The larger part of him ignored it, thinking only, _'By the gods, she will not hurt me again. She will see what I am and she will leave and it will hurt even more because it is her choice. She was just delirious last night, she doesn't want me. She will _not_ hurt me again.'_

His wife staggered backwards as if he had slapped her. "You don't mean that," she moaned. "Severus, I'm sorry that your life has been hard, but I can help." She moved toward him, reaching with a shaking hand. He flinched at first, at her touch. "Please, Severus," she whimpered, "I can't do this right now… I can't lose Stephen and you too… _Please_."

Remembering what Poppy had said the previous day about her mental state, he choked down a sudden rush of guilt. There were things to be said, but this was certainly not the time. In one quick movement, he pulled her to his chest, holding her close. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said stiffly. "I forget this hasn't been easy for you, either."

She tilted her head up and gazed at him steadily. "You aren't the only one who has been robbed of seventeen years," she whispered. "He took them from me, too." She burrowed into his chest. "Please, just hold me. I'm here, you're here, we're together—that's all I want to think about right now."

Severus stroked her hair soothingly as he stared at their reflection in the mirror. Hermione's small form was pressed against him, her frame overwhelmed by the sheer volume of hair tumbling down her shoulders. Her face was in profile, her smooth cheek resting against the coarse fabric of his dressing gown. She looked like a doll, a child. And then there was him, he who had not been good enough for her from the start, now greasy, scarred and bitter. And with his arms wrapped firmly around her, the sleeve of his robe had pulled sufficiently to show a glimpse of the Dark Mark.

-----------

_"Hermione, do you know what the Dark Mark is?"_

_"Is that what this is about? Severus, you know I cannot tell you any more about your future; you already know too much, and I can assure you that knowing everything before it happens will drive you crazy. I can tell you that I know more about you than most people do, and I firmly believe what I have told you before. You are a decent person, Severus, a good person. You aren't a nice person, or a cuddly one, and you never will be, but when I said I didn't know why you treated me the way you did, that was unfair. I am pretty sure that I understand why your older self acted the way he did, and it wasn't out of cruelty or spite."_

_ "Hermione, I am frightened by what I will be."_

_"Who isn't?" _

_ "As long as you believe in me, I can't go dark. I know that much for sure."_

_ "Then you just need to remember that I will always believe in you, no matter what happens. Severus, I am more sure of your inherent moral worth than anything in the world. Don't be afraid of the future."_

-----------

Tearing his gaze from their reflections, he slowly guided the exhausted woman to bed. _'Hermione, I don't know how you can believe in me, but Merlin help me, I need it even though I do not deserve it. If you lose that faith in me, I don't know what I will do._

_'But I know it will not be pretty.'_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Many thanks to Ammarine and Alex25. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry to the many reviewers that wrote in favor of a happy birth. That little baby created quite the controversy! Alas, 'twas not meant to be. --Piton

**_Responses to Questions:_**

**Kou Shun'u:** Don't misunderstand my self-deprecating humor--I love when you point out my inconsistencies! I don't mind making them as long as I am aware of what I am doing. You definitely called it with the baby. Poor Hermione, life's gotten awfully complicated. I'm still working on Ron... he'll show up next chapter. And, yes, Secondus is most definitely still alive. We haven't seen the last of him. Thanks for the lovely review, as always!

**Chainmailgrl:** Hmm, not entirely sure what you're asking... Sev's dad used a very Dark spell to send her back to the present time, mostly in order to con Sev into taking the Dark Mark. Crafty, cunning man... Anyway, if that didn't answer your question, just shoot me another review saying "Lyn, you dunderhead! That's not what I was asking!" Thanks for the review. :)

**Vickie211:** Glad you liked the chapter so much! Yay! As for a Sev and Dumbledore confession scene, we'll have to wait and see... There is a series of flashbacks coming up, and while that isn't one that occurred to me, I like it... Good call!

**DraginLover:** Yup, that's exactly what happened. Bad Secondus!

**RedHeadDoxy:** Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that, won't we? ;)

**Eiseman04:** The next five chapters are thoroughly outlined, and then after that I'm guessing there will be... eh... about four or five more. So, probably about ten more all together. Don't hold me to that, though! Thanks for the review!

**ladyshoes1:** Thanks for the review! "Book of Days" is a great fic, and I'm really flattered to hear from you!

**Kaaera:** What a great review! I am so glad you like the fic. I think most of your questions were answered in this chapter, except I can tell you Hermione will tell Harry about his godmother at some point. Enjoy the chapter!

**Fury:** I was kind of waiting for that criticism, because that snippet was kind of added at the last minute. Snape's internal conflicts are so hard to write because he's not exactly the type of person to share his feelings with anyone else, yet still feels so strongly. I've been doing some minor editing of the fic before posting chapters on Ashwinder, so I think I'll probably expand that scene some before then. Thanks for the review... on both websites!

**MIss Elvira:** I'm a little frightened... /sets down new chapter and runs like hell/


	22. Boys Will Be Boys

**This chapter has been reposted to (hopefully) fix a formatting problem.**

_**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One._

_**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I've missed you guys! Sorry about the terrible delay getting this chapter out, but I've been struggling with some rather serious health problems, not to mention the vacation my family took over the winter holidays, where I was banned from the computer. Anyway, I am so sorry to leave you hanging like that, and I promise, barring any major health setbacks (which aren't likely), I will never abandon you for that long again! That being said, I can no longer promise a chapter a week, at least not until I get my strength back, so it may be a couple weeks between updates- but never a month, Scout's honor! If you get bored, you could read the SS/HG drabble I've posted, and I'm working on a companion to it that will show the same scene from Sev's POV. ;) Thank you all for your _wonderful_ reviews; you have no idea how you helped keep me motivated and just generally made my day during these miserable months! This chapter is dedicated to all of my heroes, you wonderful reviewers-Piton_

**Chapter 22 – Boys Will Be Boys**

Heels pounding against the dull stone floor, Harry pelted down the corridors of the dungeons, thanking Merlin once again that his father and friends had the foresight to create the Marauders' Map. Reaching his destination, he pounded determinedly on the seemingly plain section of wall, internally bemoaning his predicament. If he had a choice in the matter, _this_ would assuredly not be the method in which he would choose to spend his Saturday morning, but sometimes you had to do very unpleasant things in the name of friendship.

"What in seven hells do you want, Potter?"

Very, _very_ unpleasant things.

Harry leaned against the doorframe, struggling to catch his breath. Studying the irate countenance of his pyjama-clad professor, he swallowed hard. _'Remember, Potter, he can't kill you. And you thought there were no advantages to being the subject of prophecy.'_ Meeting those black eyes, he murmured breathlessly, "Sorry to disturb you, Professor, but I needed to prepare you for—"

Much to Harry's annoyance, he felt himself flying through the air as someone barreled through the door, shoving the Boy-Who-Lived to the wayside. Sliding gracelessly to the carpet, he rubbed his bruised side and gave the newcomer a resigned glare. "Well, this."

Ron Weasley stood in the doorway, mirroring Harry's earlier posture as he tried to gain the breath necessary to properly hex his former Potions professor. His face was colored a hue not normally found in nature, and even Severus couldn't help being slightly disturbed by the maniacal glint in his eye.

The older man raised an eyebrow sardonically at the more composed of the Gryffindors. Harry shrugged. "I told him," he said meekly.

"As I gathered," the Potions master replied dryly. _'Thank the gods Hermione is such a heavy sleeper,'_

he thought, calmly erecting a silencing ward around the room. _'Her waking to find me dueling the weakest link of the Gryffindor Trio would be just what Murphy ordered.'_

It was at about this time that Ron finally recovered his voice. "What did you do to her?" he bellowed with clenched fists, his wand dangling, forgotten, at his side. "We saw the pictures, Snape! She hated you just as much as everyone else! Did you put her under some sort of spell? Was sending her into the past the only way you could get some?" Completely forgetting himself, Ron tackled the other man.

Severus toppled backward, cursing himself for allowing the brat to catch him off guard. He had not expected a physical attack. Fortunately, the fall seemed to galvanize Potter into action. Hastily, Harry put his friend in a body bind and levitated him off his involuntary sparring partner. "Ron! Get a grip!" he cried incredulously. "Hermione's going to kill you!" Briskly, he conjured ropes, physically restraining the loon before removing the body bind, allowing Ron to speak.

"_She's_ going to kill _me_?" The anger was fading from the redhead's voice, to be replaced with a kind of desperate hysteria. "She's the one that went and ruined everything!" His voice cracking tearfully, he repeated softly, "She ruined everything."

"What did I ruin?"

Hermione's quiet voice rang coolly through the room, surprising even Severus. Her face still tear-stained and eyes swollen from their earlier confrontation, she moved gracefully into the room, slowly curling up in an armchair before returning her attention to Ron. Ignoring her husband and godson, she patiently repeated, "What did I ruin, Ron?"

At the sound of his name, Ron managed to remove his jaw from his chest, where it had been resting since he got his first glimpse of this new Hermione. He shifted in his chair, avoiding her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he muttered sulkily. Lifting his chin, he added indignantly, "How could you do this to us, Hermione? You were supposed to be there with us, and help us in class, and make us pass our NEWTs, and tag along on our adventures, and live with us and our girlfriends after we graduate, and bore us with the details of your fabulously important job, and—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Ron," Harry interjected, "because I would hate to have to hex one of my best friends for being a selfish, chauvinist pig."

Ron gave him an injured look. "How can you say that, Harry?" He tossed his head in Hermione's direction. "_She's_ the one that has ruined everything…"

"Would you stop saying that, and just think about someone else for once!" Harry burst out in exasperation. "Did you even _listen_ to what you were saying? You don't want _Hermione_; you want some sort of sycophantic robot to follow you everywhere doing all your thinking! Hermione never _tagged along_ on 'our' adventures, Ron—they were her adventures, too, and we would not be here today without her! And did you ever really expect Hermione to live with us and our girlfriends—our nonexistent girlfriends, I might add—after we graduate? Did it ever even cross your tiny little mind that if we are going to have love life, then she would, too?" Ron's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. "Hermione is a person, Ron, not some crutch. I'm sorry that everything is changing, but it had to happen." He shot a glance at Severus. "Things just changed a little more than we all expected." He turned back to Ron, and his gaze turned stern. "I'll tell you this once, Ron, and you don't want to make me say it again. Hermione is our friend, and she needs our love and support right now, and if you can't handle that, than you have to leave, because I will not let you near her."

Hermione lifted her wand and released Ron from his bindings. He stood slowly, his eyes fastened to the ground. With seemingly great effort, he met her eyes, and she was shocked to see the glimmer of tears. "It's just… there are some things you're sure of, you know?" he whispered. Before anyone could respond, he had left as abruptly as he had arrived.

The remaining occupants of the room were frozen for a long moment: Hermione curled tightly in her chair, Harry standing quietly in the corner, and Severus still sprawled on the floor. Finally, Hermione stirred, wordlessly leaving the room. Harry and Severus studied each other.

"Well, that was fun," Harry commented, his tone so dry that he sounded more like the Potions master than himself.

Severus snorted. "Indeed." He elegantly pulled himself off the floor. "You're very defensive of Hermione," he observed mildly.

The green-eyed young man blushed slightly, examining his shoes. "Ever since she came back I've felt so… connected to her," he murmured, almost to himself. His head shot up as he hastily added, "Not in a romantic way, not at all!" He ignored the taller man's eye roll, asking timidly, "Do you have any idea why I feel that way?"

"Hmm," Severus responded, rather lacking his usual eloquence. "I believe that is something you must discuss with Hermione." He held up a hand, forestalling any further questions, as his lips twisted into an evil smile. "In the meantime, I have a task for you and your wolfish friend."

-

The scene in the dungeons that night seemed more bestial than human; three males stalking their prey. The tallest predator, long and lean, moved with the grace of a shadow itself, while the most compact eschewed stealth in favor of a direct attack. The youngest followed his elders, thoughtfully studying the white-blond hair gleaming in the distance.

As for the hunted, Draco Malfoy had far more serious problems than the current chase. Had any of the men behind him been less preoccupied, they might have noticed the staggering gait and the helpless pleas issuing desperately, almost inaudibly, from his lips. The battle he was waging had gone on far too long, and though he had finally an opportunity to be free, he lacked the strength to attempt it.

The entourage passed the Slytherin common room, to the confusion of the pursuers, and they watched in surprise as Draco approached Severus' office. It wasn't until he lifted his hand to knock on the door that the men sprang into action. With a roar, Remus charged, tackling his student to the floor. Harry scurried to his aid while Severus wearily drew his wand.

"Bloody hell, Lupin! What part of _'catch him and put him in a body-bind'_ escaped your feeble little brain?" With a flurry of deft swoops, Draco and Remus were incapacitated. "Not that I don't see the attraction of causing some severe bodily harm," he murmured, a malevolent sneer playing about his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes and released the former Marauder. "And yet your removal from Hogwarts and subsequent murder by Death Eaters is decidedly _not_ attractive, so let's just stick with the plan, shall we?" He kicked his nemesis onto his back. "You have the potion?"

Rather insulted, Severus cast him a dark glare. "Considering the intelligence of your typical company, I will forgive you for asking that." He pulled the vial from his robes, moving smoothly toward their captive. "The law may be unable to punish you for attempting to rape my wife, Mr. Malfoy, but I daresay you will be begging for a nice cell somewhere by tomorrow. As your mother always told you, if you cannot use an object properly it will be taken away." He readied the vial of E-Z-Eunuch.

Just as the smooth lip of the bottle reached Draco's skin, Remus abruptly slapped it from his hand. He growled, spinning to face the werewolf. "You gibbering, foolish…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the other man.

Remus stood very still, his eyes glinting with an amber sheen as he breathed deeply. Severus blinked as he realized the man had not moved, in fact, since Harry had released him. Another long, slow breath, then Remus spoke.

"There's something… _strange_ about him, Severus. I think it is something magical." He closed his eyes, concentrating. "If it were closer to the full moon I might be able to specify—"

But clarification was not needed as both his raven-haired companions put the pieces together. Rape had seemed awfully menial for a boy who seemed incapable of taking a piss without his two ogres. An unlikely action for Draco, but a favorite of another in House Malfoy, along with Imperius…

"_Finite Incantatem!_" The spell, cast by both men, hit the prone body simultaneously, followed by Harry's "_Ennervate_." The trio watched in silence as Draco let out a groan and slowly pushed himself off the floor. Once standing he turned a discerning gaze on his clothing, carefully brushing the dungeon dust from his robes. Only then did he turn his attention to his attackers.

"I suppose I should thank you, but all I can find it in me to say is, _what the bloody hell took you so long?_"

Harry sighed. "Now _that_ sounds like Draco."

-

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

The teary-eyed, wild-haired woman facing them bared only the slightest resemblance to the stoic Hermione Granger to whom the three men had spoken earlier. She had been sitting curled on their sofa when they had come in with Draco Malfoy. At the first glint of blond hair she was on her feet, wand poised, and the occupants of the room were now frozen in this strange détente; the four men staring warily at the trembling woman blocking their path. From behind Severus, he could just make out a tiny _huff_ from Harry that sounded like it meant, _'I told you this was a bad idea.'_ It was really quite strange, he pondered distantly, that a bloke could feel such concern for his wife while simultaneously imagining poisoning her godson.

Focusing on Hermione, he said soothingly, "While I quite agree with the sentiment, you might want to refrain from castrating Mr. Malfoy until you hear his side of the story. I think it may change your mind about permanently ending the Malfoy line." Not that he didn't want to do the same, he seethed inwardly. The thought of his hands touching her, Imperius or no…

Realizing Severus was having difficulty reining in his temper, Remus moved slowly toward Hermione, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. "Kitten, I know you don't want to see him, and I'm sorry, but it appears that Draco has also been a victim in this." He pulled the witch to his chest, smoothing her hair with sure strokes. "We needed somewhere private to talk," he whispered, "And while I think you might feel better after listening in, if you want to go hide in the bedroom then that's what you and I will do."

After a long moment in his arms, Hermione's shoulders relaxed slightly and she looked up at him gratefully. "I'll stay here, just… stay near me, ok?"

He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Wild hippogriffs could not tear me from your side," he vowed, guiding them both to the couch.

Now that the situation had been defused, Draco sauntered further into the room, Harry following him suspiciously. "Really, Granger," he breezed, "I think you should be _thanking_ me. Your social status took a definite rise as a direct result of my actions." He jumped as he was hit with a Pinching Hex from behind. "Ow! Bloody hell, Potter!" he whined angrily, twitching as he felt hands pinch him _everywhere_.

Harry growled and shoved his classmate into a chair. "Be grateful that's all you got," he snarled warningly. Deeming the blond beneath his notice, he turned to the Potions Master to start the ball rolling. Severus was currently staring at Hermione, a lost look on his face as he watched her snuggle closer to the werewolf, shooting him the occasional betrayed glare. Harry sighed. "Professor?" he prompted.

Snape jumped slightly. "Er, yes, very well," he murmured, indulging in what would have been called inane blather had it been uttered by anyone else. He moved briskly to Draco, extracting a vial from his pocket. Shoving it under the boy's face, he growled impatiently, "Drink."

"I'm not even offered an hors d'oevre to ease the palate?" Draco mumbled petulantly, swigging the potion. He sneered, but whatever conversational gem he meant to offer was lost as his eyes glazed and the potion took over.

Severus smirked nastily; it wasn't everyday one got to see a Malfoy speechless.

"What is your full name?" he started, rather bored with the introductory questions.

"Draco Alfonso Lucius Norman Malfoy."

Potter snorted. Everyone ignored him.

"What caused you to attack Hermione Granger?"

"My father's Imperius Curse."

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see Hermione relax slightly. "And why did he place you under the curse?"

"It was my punishment for defiling the family name."

Severus raised an eyebrow. _'Now things are getting interesting.'_ He could see Potter practically salivating over a chance to humiliate the Slytherin and made a note to take many points from Gryffindor the following day.

Just on general principle.

He shook his head slightly and forced his mind back on track. "What did you do to deserve your father's punishment?" he asked idly.

"I fell in love with Hermione Granger."

For the first time ever, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, and Severus Snape were all united in a chorus of "Oh _bloody_ hell."

* * *

**_A/N1:_** Three cheers for Ammarine, my lovely beta!

_**A/N2:** Anyone out there use a Mac to update here? Do you know how I can get the preview function to work now that FFnet has updated its document editor thingy? I use Internet Explorer 5.2, but it still doesn't work for me. If anyone can help me out, I'll throw you a parade-Piton_

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**kiss-of-cuteness, GeekGoddess, sallene, ShellyD1982, Joy Cutting, Lady Lestrange, Lydia Blue, sesshyluver03, SnapesMistress005, faerluthio, BiggerstaffStalker, mila, Kail Ceannai, Harry Potters Care Bear, Beornthryth, DraginLover, Vickie211, Chainmailgrl, Pheonix Flight, strega-in-progress, Kerrie-chan, Ginn, StarsLover, Ammarine :). Verse, sexy severus, silkenroses15, CrystalBlue, kalinda, Chaows, GinnyGin, melissa ivory, stargazerstarluver, ChewedGum, M.T., Ezmerelda, midnight tiger, CrazyVoices22, Doyle'sangel, Arestoktra, AngelQueen, Jaid Ziaen, katelyn, Not tellin :P, unperfectwolf, Sindie, ghzowy, pcb, Elven Starchild, Annie, Dragonmaster Kurai, chrusotoxos, Tracy, Goddess-Hope, BookWorm, deejayD, nomorespiders, Serenity, tigerofthenight, lakshmiXshree, gegenschein, Juliana Olstad, Crystal Star, MedievalRynn, coeyr d'obscurite, Cherdy the Molologist:** Thank you all so much. You have honestly no idea how much your reviews mean to me. I've had people tell me I've made them change their minds about SS/HG, or they like this even though they don't like SS/HG, that this is their favorite fic or they've cried while reading it. Great compliments, all. You guys are my inspiration. Now I'm stopping, because I'm starting to sound like one of those stars at an award show. ;)

**General Question:** Many of you asked if the last chapter was the end of the fic, and I'm sure it is now obvious that it wasn't. :) So far, my outline has about 10 more chapters, but it tends to expand as I write, so there will probably end up being more. I would guess that we are about two-thirds through right now.

**GeekGoddess:** Yup, poor little Stephen just had to go. Don't worry, though-now that he's free of this story he's in a better place. :)

**sallene:** I'm not exactly sure what your question is regarding Sev's spying. Eventually he realized Hermione would not return and that he had made a mistake in joining the Death Eaters, so he went to Dumbledore. He is no longer spying at the present, because he blew his cover trying to help Harry and Hermione when they were captured in their sixth year.

**silkenroses15:** I am so flattered that you like the fic that much! Hayseed is one of my all-time favorite authors. She has more of her work on her homepage, which you can link to from her profile, and if you haven't read it all yet, you should!

**Chaows:** Nope, we haven't reached the end of the road yet, and neither have Hermione and Severus. The end of their fight in the previous chapter was less a resolution of anything than Severus just stopping because he saw how upset Hermione was.

**melissa ivory:** Hmm, so you're not a fan of unsure!Sev, huh? There are different ways to portray him, for sure, but I don't know how else he could be for this story to work. Especially in relationships-he's lost Hermione once before, which he mentally links with joining the Death Eaters, and he's desperately afraid of losing her again. Not that he's at all sure he has her now that she's faced with his present self, and he's way too intelligent to be totally unaware of his failings...

**ChewedGum:** Haha! A lovely idea, but not quite where I'm headed... now I have this image of Harry going up to Sev and asking, "Are you my daddy?" Hee hee hee... ;)

**AngelQueen:** It's always a pleasure to hear from you. :) Let me know what you think of Ron's reaction- I figure we missed some of the true freaking out between Harry telling him and running all the way to the dungeons, but a change of this magnitude would be almost incomprehensible for him. Sev's father is definitely still alive, and up to no good. Voldemort is interested in Hermione for a lot of reasons including everything you mentioned, but mostly because, as Harry explained to Sev, she was directly responsible for all three of them escaping Voldy's claws at the last meeting. Beaten by a Mudblood... that's gotta hurt. In my own humble opinion, while both Hermione and Sev have gotten royally screwed, Sev's situation sucks more. Hermione had a reasonably good idea that _something_ was going to happen, even if she didn't know precisely what, and as Albus pointed out way back at the beginning, she went into the past with almost full knowledge of future events. Poor Sev didn't, although he had some clues from her, and he's lived through all those years almost waiting for her to disappear, always wondering if she would return, if she would survive. Not to mention that he hasn't exactly had a support network of friends and loved ones to cling to during the rough times. Pretty soon (it was supposed to be next chapter, but I've fallen a bit behind my outline) we'll see more of those years from his POV. Thanks for the brill review, as always!

**Elven Starchild:** I am so glad you found the loss of their child to be well-handled. And thanks for the trivia; who would have thought that hippocampe means seahorse in French. Fascinating!

Dragonmaster Kurai: I checked your bio page, and am sorry to say that I don't know the fic you're looking for. But please tell me the name if/when you find it-it sounds interesting!

**chrusotoxos:** Sorry this didn't get up in time for your train ride! Accept this chapter as a peace offering? ;)

**deejayD:** Hermione and Sev were essentially the same age when she came into the past; both 17, biologically, although Hermione already had an extra year under her belt from using the Time Turner her third year and the beginning of her seventh, so in reality she was 18, almost 19. By the time she went back she was 24 in reality, and Sev was 23. She left in fall 1980 and returned fall 1997, so 17 years had passed, making Sev 40 while she remained 24. Sometimes the time switches make even me confused, so let me know if I'm not making sense. ;) Glad you like the fic, even with the pairing!


	23. Telling Tales

_**Authors Note: **So, um, remember me? Don't suppose y'all expected to be hearing from me again, but life's unexpected that way, I guess. Life, for me, sucked for a long time. There was a lot of sickness and doctors, medical leave from college and time spent in hospitals, getting better and fighting to finish school, then going to grad school in another country (and let me tell you, spending your days writing academic papers is a damn strong deterrent from writing anything else when you have free time!), and then, finally, coming back. And through it all, the sucky, the scary, the good parts, I've been hearing from you._

_This chapter here, this is for you guys--all you nice people that left me reviews, that sent me messages and emails telling me how you liked my fic and missed it and hoped my health wasn't too bad and I might write more soon. It's been years, and I still hear from some of you; if that's not a reason to write some more, then I don't know what is!  
_

_But this is the thing. The reason I stopped writing this (other than RL and all that entails) is that I've developed a bit of a dislike for the pairing. I can't explain it, guys--I just stopped shipping HG/SS (weirdly, I think it was caused by playing Snape in an RPG--if you're really curious, I can explain), and it's kinda taken the fun out of writing this. And while I love you all and am _tres _grateful for your support, I can't write something that's not fun for me. It wouldn't be fun for you either, honest.  
_

_So, here's what I've got left. If someday the notion of HG/SS stops making me cringe, maybe I'll pick this up again. For now, I'm giving you all I've got. Hope you enjoy! Piton_

**Chapter 23**

The stunned tableau was broken when Hermione burst into hysterical laughter, collapsing against Remus as she struggled to gain control over her giggles. "That Veritaserum must be older than you, Professor, because I think it's gone under," she choked out, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Draco… in love with _me_… Let me guess, it was my heritage—no, no! It was my ability to kick his sorry arse in every subject, or maybe it was my overly large front teeth. No! I've got it, it was the joy of getting beaten up by a girl in our third year!" Hermione trailed off, although her laughter was closer to sobs by that point.

The men, save Draco, exchanged alarmed glances. They had all seen Hermione laugh and cry before, but never quite like this. Remus ran a hand down her back, circling it in small, soothing motions. Glancing at the other men, he murmured softly, "Kitten, why don't you and I go into the kitchen and have some tea, all right?" He slowly helped the woman to her feet and gently guided her weeping form into the kitchen.

Severus had reached the end of his rapidly fraying rope. His wife was in the kitchen hanging all over a werewolf and now he had someone else to fight for her affections? With deceptive calm, he called to Harry, never turning his gaze from the blond before him. "Potter?"

Harry took a tentative step forward. "Yes, Professor?"

"You aren't secretly in love with her too, are you?"

Harry blinked. "I don't believe so, sir."

"Excellent." Severus's smile was so unhinged even Draco, floating placidly in his potion-induced haze, was alarmed. "I'd hate to have to kill her godson."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Harry gasped. "Pro—"

His question was cut short by the sound of the Potions master's fist hitting his classmate's jaw. "Oh, bugger," Harry breathed, rushing to his side. Dodging a second swing, he grabbed Snape's arm, attempting to haul the taller man away from his prey. "Come on, Snape," he growled, struggling to keep his grip, "You really don't want Hermione to see this—"

"Severus!"

As Remus and Hermione flew back into the room, Harry retreated into the corner. "Oh, here we go," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

--

Hermione could not recall the last time she'd been so _angry_. With the exception of Remus and Harry, she felt like she could cheerfully hex the entire world's population, starting with her husband.

She settled for a good, old-fashioned slap.

"What in blazes is wrong with you?" she bellowed, staring up into his shocked eyes. "You decide to hit him _now_? You gave him the benefit of the doubt when all you knew was that he had tried to rape me… even dragging him here, making me see him… and now that he claims to have feelings of a more positive nature toward me, _now_ you hit him?" Her eyes filled with tears that she stubbornly refused to let fall. "Are you still protecting your Slytherins, Professor? Don't want them to associate themselves with the likes of me, do you?" The memory of _her_ Severus had never seemed more distant.

"Hermione," he started weakly, "that's not—"

"Save it," she snapped, betrayal emanating from every pore. How could she have been so wrong about this man? "We all know there's only one use for Mudbloods according to a Death Eater, isn't there, Severus?"

The moment the words left her mouth she knew she had gone too far. But Hermione had never learned how to gracefully back down from an argument.

So she ran.

As the door slammed closed behind her, Remus made to follow, only to find his way blocked by Harry. "Oh no," he said grimly. "I think I'll leave the members of the Hermione Appreciation Club to have a little chat." He gave Remus a mildly sympathetic look. "I know you may not have applied for membership, but Snape seems to have enrolled you by proxy."

He moved back to Severus. "You _know_ she didn't mean it," he murmured, his voice intent. "She wants you, not them, but you have to show her you still want her, too, and this is a bloody stupid way to do that." Without waiting for a response, he left.

--

Harry found her curled up in a corner of the Owlery, surrounded by a dozen birds begging for her attention. With careful steps, he found a path through the feathers and sank down beside her. They didn't speak for several minutes, the only sound soft _coos_ and rustling wings. Finally, Hermione spoke, her gaze focused intently on the small gray owl in her lap. "I really crossed a line down there, didn't I?"

Harry shrugged, dislodging Hedwig from his shoulder. "You were angry, and frustrated, and awfully confused, I reckon." He glanced at her. "You know, I've never seen Snape as shaken as he was during your disappearance. He and Professor Lupin were acting like mates!"

She closed her eyes. "How could I have failed to prepare myself for this?" She flew to her feet, scattering the owls, her hands opening and closing as if aching for something to throw. "Sod all, Harry, I _knew_ something like this might happen! I entered this relationship knowing full well the complications, and God knows I was familiar with the Professor Snape of our day. _How was I not prepared?_" She fell to her knees, but he reached her in time to ease her to the cold stone floor. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "It must be so much harder for him," she muttered. "To him, it's been seventeen years, and he had to see me grow up, and say nothing…" With a quick twist of her neck, she buried her face in his chest. "I just see him and get so _angry_, Harry. Angry at him, for making the choices I knew he would, angry at Albus for not stopping him, angry at the world for creating those lines on his face and the bitterness in his voice, but most of all, I'm angry at myself, because it was really all my fault, wasn't it? And I'm terrified that he knows that, and he has to know that after thinking on it all those years, and now he'll toss me away like I deserve." She sighed, the heat of her breath warming him through his threadbare jumper.

Harry rested his chin on her head. "Toss you away? Everything he has done since your return has been an attempt to bring you closer to him, Herms, can't you see that? He's been friendly to Lupin, he cancelled his classes today… hell, he attacked a student for you! Yes, he's a bloody fool to attack Draco only after his little confession, but he's so terrified you don't love him he's even battier than usual." He stroked her hair. "I wish this was easier, luv, but you like a challenge, don't you?

Hermione tried to laugh, managing a watery hiccup. "I like _intellectual_ challenges," she corrected. "Romance is hard enough without any extra complications." Exhaling shakily, she whispered, "I'm not sure who he is anymore."

"He's not sure who _you_ are anymore," Harry pointed out. "The only question here is, are you willing to find out? You can't go back to the way it was before, but maybe it can be better." He really did not want to play marriage counselor to the Snapes, so he changed the subject to the one statement he was unable to chase from his mind.

"Hermione? Snape said the weirdest thing right before clocking Malfoy. Why would he call me your godson?"

--

As the door shut behind Harry, the three remaining men stared at each other in silence for a single, blissful moment before all hell broke loose. Remus lunged at Severus, growling unintelligibly, while Severus dodged, shouting, "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you, you flea-bitten dog?" Deciding he didn't care if Remus could wipe the floor with him, Severus tackled him, and they spent a moment grappling on the floor before they found themselves flying off each other.

The veritaserum had worn off.

Draco smirked slightly, twirling his wand extravagantly in his hand. He had the other men's wands, as well, though neither could recall when he might have taken them. "Professor Snape, now I understand why you always tell us not to get blinded by our emotions," he taunted, waving both teachers into seats. "I've faced a bigger challenge disarming Crabbe and Goyle."

Severus rolled his eyes. "_Accio _wand." His wand slipped easily from Draco's surprised grasp and smacked into his hand. "Pity you did not listen when I warned against overconfidence." He felt an extra surge of smugness at the knowledge that Draco would not fall for the same trick twice, and Remus was still unarmed.

Remus sighed noisily. "Severus, I have no romantic interest in Hermione. She is my _sister_. I don't know about you, but where I come from we reserve romance for people outside the immediate family."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Spare me the sentimentality, Lupin. Do you not remember basic biology? She's your friend, not your sister."

The look on Remus's face was growing more and more dangerous. "Blood does not always make someone family, Severus, as you well know. I am her family, and she is mine. When I had nothing, I had her, and when she knew no one, she had me." His voice softened the tiniest bit. "There's room in her heart for us both."

"Well, isn't that touching." Both men jumped; they had forgotten Draco was still in the room.

Severus growled so realistically Remus gave him an odd look. "Do not push me, Draco. We haven't even begun to discuss your little revelation, and I assure you, you do not want me angry for that."

Despite his best effort at looking unaffected by his professor's words, Draco couldn't hold back a hard swallow. Fighting an enraged Severus Snape sounded less than fun. He held out his hands in a placating gesture and wished Snape hadn't managed to get his wand back. "You don't understand, sir. You didn't ask the right questions."

Remus jumped in before Severus could let out the devastating retort he had been formulating. "We all heard you say your father was punishing you for your…feelings for Hermione," he carefully pointed out. "I don't see where there's room for misinterpretation in that."

"Don't you?" Draco asked, a supercilious lilt to his voice that was the oral equivalent of rolling his eyes. "Were you two not listening or something?" Seeing the rapidly darkening expression on Snape's face, he hurried on. "I said I fell in love with her. I didn't say I love her now."

Remus nodded thoughtfully at this new piece of information, while Severus stared at Draco, torn between suspicion and relief. Finally, the silence became too much and Draco, his confidence soaring with every second Severus refrained from hexing him, sighed impatiently. "So? Don't you want to hear the whole story?" How could they not? his tone said. The story was about _him_.

--

Hermione gulped, her previous upset replaced by panic at Harry's question. "Er," she said eloquently. "I mean… Well. I was the same age as your parents, you know, and your mum and I were roommates at Hogwarts. We got along awfully well; she was my matron of honor."

Harry shook his head at this mind-bending detail. After Hermione disappeared, he had been too preoccupied with worries for her safety and, later, bewilderment over her love life, and once she had returned there had been her health to think about, and Ron's reaction, and hunting Draco… The ramifications for him finally hit, and for the first time he really thought about the fact that Hermione hadn't just been in the past with Snape and Lupin, but his parents, too. She had known them and befriended them, had his mum in her wedding—his mind slid past this fact, refusing to be distracted by the bizarre fact that Hermione was a married woman—Hermione had _years_ with his parents. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, pushing away a hot wave of jealousy.

"They were your friends," he summed up. "My parents." His eyes shot open, thoughts of his parents temporarily forgotten as the realization thundered upon him. He stared at Hermione as though he had never seen her before. "Holy hell, you _are_ my godmother."


End file.
